Harry Potter and MoonPearl Tear
by MechaGotenks
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts begins.
1. Chapter One: The Results

First I must say that I do not own any of this and I'm just doing this for fun and leisure. I hope you enjoy this and I hope it helps for those who have just finished that fifth book and want answers! 

****

Year 6:

Harry Potter 

and

the

Moon-Pearl Tear

Chapter One:

The Results

The sun glared at Privet Drive. This made it the hottest day the people of Privet Drive had ever seen (Even scorching the blistering day in July last year). A sixteen year-old boy slept soundly on his bed unaware of the heat outside.

In fact the heat could only be witnessed through a window if one was inside, thanks to the boy's plea for an air-conditioner in his room. Not that he had needed to plea. The boy's, who's name was Harry Potter, friends had spoken with the Dursleys, Harry's horrible aunt, uncle and cousin. They had asked Harry to write every three days to them to tell them if was being mistreated and they would come running (Harry would send this by owl as was common with witches and wizards). 

Yes, Harry Potter was a wizard as he had discovered on his eleventh birthday. Another friend of Harry's named Rubeus Hagrid, who was currently Harry's Care of Magical Creatures teacher, came and told Harry this and that he had been accepted at a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's Aunt and Uncle had been furious for they had lied to Harry and never told him about his magical potential.

The friends that had spoken with the Dursleys were Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks (she liked to go by her last name and Harry couldn't blame her, tough it wasn't much better). None of these people were normal in the slightest tough it was hard to be normal when you were a witch or wizard, but these people were highly unusual even by wizarding terms.

Moody and Tonks were Aurors. Aurors are wizards trained to catch dark wizards. One of Moody's eyes was lost to the cause and was replaced by a magical eye that was nowhere near the size of his other eye and was electric blue. It was a welcome improvement of Moody's for it enabled him to see through and other similar things, even through the back of head.

Tonks, the other Auror, was a Metamorphmagus. A Metamorphmagus has the ability to change whatever piece or their appearance at will, they could change there body completely if they desired so. Tonks was usually never seen with the same hair color.

Remus Lupin was the most unusual but his was also the most hidden. He was so unusual that most other wizards and witches shunned him when they found out what he was making it very difficult for to find a job. He had been Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in his third year at Hogwarts, the magical school Harry attended, and was responsible for many of the spells he was proficient at which was odd for someone his age. Remus Lupin was a were-wolf and there was no cure. A recent discovery entitled the Wolf-Bane Potion allowed Lupin to control himself during his monthly transformations. 

Arthur Weasley was very odd indeed. He was obsessed with muggles, non-magic people. He was often seen with some muggle object that he was tinkering with. In Harry's second year Mr. Weasley had bewitched a muggle car to fly and become invisible. However, Mr. Weasley's great love of muggles did extend to their currency. Whenever Harry was with Mr. Weasley he often had to help when came to using muggle money.

Another unusual thing about all four was they were all members of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society intent on fighting Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, and his followers, the Death Eaters. It was because of Lord Voldemort, most witches and wizards refrained from saying his name and substituted with You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that Harry had to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill Harry because of a prophecy made by Harry's current Divination teacher at Hogwarts. The prophecy had stated that a boy born at end of the seventh month, Harry's birthday was July 31rst, would destroy him. Harry's mother, Lily Potter, had died to save him and the curse Voldemort used to try kill Harry rebounded upon himself because of this. Voldemort was left barely with no powers.

Harry's Divination teacher's name was Sibyl Trelawney and she was a fraud. Actually she had made some real predictions but only two. This one and another one in Harry's third year that said that one of the Dark Lord's servants would return to him and he had. 

His name was Wormtail he was an animagus, a wizard that can transform into an animal, and was pretending to be Ron's, a close friend of Harry's that went to school with him and one of Mr. Weasley's numerous sons, rat, Scabbers. Wormtail made a narrow escape and returned to his master. In fact Wormtail used a potion containing his hand, a bone of Voldemort's father and Harry's blood to give Voldemort a new body. Voldemort now had Harry's blood and the magic protection left by his mother was gone.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes and the first thing that greeted him was his reflection. A thin face topped with untidy black hair and with green eyes stared back at him. It was day after his sixteenth birthday and Harry couldn't more pleased with the unusual amount of gifts he had gotten this year but then remembering his suspicion of why his happiness drained away. Harry suspected that everyone was being so nice with him because a little over a month ago Harry's godfather and the closest thing had to a parent had died. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been killed while dueling with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, who was one Voldemort's biggest supporter's.

Before suspecting these ulterior motives Harry had really enjoyed all his gifts. Ron had given Harry a Deflagration Deluxe box of jokes from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a store owned by Ron's twin brother's Fred and George. It included many things invented by the twins themselves. Some of the things in it were Skiving Snackboxes, clever things that made you sick when you ate one side of a candy bar so you could get out of class then you simply ate the other side and you had a whole class time to yourself, Ton-Tongue Toffees, if you tricked someone into eating one of these their tongue would swell to gargantuan proportions before shrinking back to normal size again, Canary Creams, which made you burst into feather momentarily, a Portable Swamp, which you threw onto the ground and instantly a swamp would appear, and finally (Harry's personal favorite) Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs magical fireworks that were very difficult to get rid of and never wore out.

Hermione, another close friend of Harry's that attended Hogwarts, gave Harry a magical watch from Wonkay's Wrist-Watches with instructions on all the magical functions it had and the incantations needed to set it. Harry had fiddled with only long enough for him to get the time in Luxembourg.

Tonks and Mad-Eye both gave Harry books entitled: _The Path of the Auror _and _Are You Ready For a Hard Life? _Harry was considering becoming an Auror just like Tonks and Mad-Eye when he left Hogwarts. He had told them this during one of his letters that told them how he was doing.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry the biggest assortment of candy he had ever seen containing all of Harry's favorites: Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Fizzing Whizbees, along with an enormous black fudge cake with green icing saying: _Happy Sixteenth, Harry!_

Lupin gave Harry what he first thought was an old, oddly large hand mirror. Right before Harry tossed it aside however he saw that a note had come with it:

****

Dear Harry,

Do not throw the mirror away! It is far more important that you realize. It's called a Note-Keeper. It's the one I used to use when I went to school. I'm sorry I couldn't get a new one but I still have had no luck with finding a job. Anyway, just tap your wand against the mirror and say, "New!" Then make sure you give it a title and take your notes by writing them on the mirror with your wand. When you're finished tap the mirror and it will go away. If you want to see it or add to it just tap the mirror and say the title of the page out-loud. I hope you use it.

Happy Birthday,

Remus Lupin

Harry had stared at the mirror with new-found amazement. He had then finally tossed it aside to look at his final present which he guessed must be from Hagrid. Harry had opened the final parcel to find a folded hooded cloak made of a shiny, scaly blue material. Another note accompanied this gift in Hagrid's scrawl:

****

Dear Harry,

Dumbledore just sent me Norbert's first skin molt and I used the skin to make this cloak for you. Since it's dragon skin it's water-proof and most spells just bounce off it. I hope you like it.

You're friend,

Hagrid

Harry had dropped the cloak and looked at it in a mix of disgust and horror. He knew that Hagrid had just been trying to be nice and thoughtful but the thought that the cloak was once on a dragon made Harry shiver slightly. Harry had remembered only too well the dragon Hagrid had one in a game of cards and tried to raise in his hut on the Hogwarts school grounds. The dragon, which Hagrid had christened "Norbert", had grown too large for the hut and with the help of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, they managed to give Norbert to Charlie, another of Ron's brothers who worked with dragons in Romania.

Harry snapped back to the present at the sound of a loud rapping noise from his window. Harry ran to the window and opened it, allowing a handsome eagle owl to fly in with an envelope in its beak sealed with the Hogwarts crest, A badger, eagle, lion and a serpent around a giant letter H. 

The owl dropped the envelope and flew out just as quickly as it had arrived. Harry gazed transfixed at the envelope. There was only one thing it could be. Harry's O.W.L results. O.W.L. stood for Ordinary Wizarding Levels and they were a teast every student took in their fifth year at Hogwarts. The results determined which N.E.W.T. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) you had been excepted in. For most classes you had to get an A or higher. the grading scale goes: O for Outstanding, E for Exceeds Expectations and A for Acceptable. A was the last passing grade. The failing grades were: P for Poor, D for Dreadful and if anyone performed extremely abysmally they were given a T for Troll.

Harry opened the envelope carefully and read the letter:

****

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have received an O.W.L. in the following subjects:

Transfiguration: E

Charms: E

DADA: O

Herbology: A

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Divination: P

Potions: O

The classes you have passed will enable you to begin N.E.W.T. level classes. We hope you enjoy your lessons and these results.

Happy Holidays,

Amanda Holphink 

(Test Grade Announcer)

Harry had expected all of these grades except for the last one. Harry had thought he had done quite horribly during the Potions O.W.L. Harry's least favorite teacher Snape taught that class and Harry always did horribly in his presence. Harry had thought he had had done better during the O.W.L because Snape was absent, but an O? 

Harry tossed the letter aside and sat down at his desk looking in a reverie at Hedwig's (Harry's owl) cage. Harry then just remembered that during his Career Advice session which all fifth years took prior to their O.W.L. so they would know what classes they would need to pass to get the job you wanted. Dolores Umbridge, in Harry's opinion the most horrible person on the face of the earth, was there to witness his session while Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, had been angered by Umbridge and said that she would help Harry become an Auror if it was last thing she did. Perhaps she had tinkered with Harry's Potions grade for you needed an O in the Potions class to get to N.E.W.T. level which you needed to be an Auror. 

__

No, thought Harry_, It's McGonagall. She was mad then. She wouldn't really do it would she?_

Harry grabbed large amounts of his hair thinking hard. Of she wouldn't McGonagall wouldn't go that far. Perhaps Harry really had done better on his O.W.L. than he had thought. Still brooding over this Harry stood up and walked out of the room and began to climb down the stairs to his what was sure to be a solitary breakfast.

****


	2. Chapter Two: OwlPhobia

Sorry it took so long to update but I'm not at my computer everyday, so be patient with me please. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!

****

Chapter Two:

Owl-Phobia

Harry sat thinking about his Potions O.W.L. McGonagall wouldn't alter Harry's O.W.L., Harry was sure of that. Harry was brought out of his reverie by the first signs of life from upstairs.

Turning around in his seat at the sounds of feet coming down the stairs, Harry made it in time to catch a glimpse of his Uncle Vernon's face, scanning the room for Harry. This was Uncle Vernon's favorite tactic nowadays and Harry was sure he did it because he wanted to be in a room without Harry so he could talk freely about him. Uncle Vernon's eyes popped when he spotted Harry and he quickly withdrew his head.

Harry chuckled softly to himself, stood and began walking to around the corner where Uncle Vernon's head had been seconds before when an three owls zoomed out of the open window. One of them, flying extremely frantically, nearly knocked Harry off his feet as it collided with him.

Harry recognized the kamikaze owl immediately. It was Ron's owl, Pigwideon. The other owls calmly landed on the table. Harry picked up the dazed Pigwideon and took his letter first. It was indeed Ron:

****

Dear Harry,

Did you get your O.W.L. results? I did... I passed Divination! I have to spend two more years with that bat, isn't that horrible! Some better news is I got a D in Potions so we don't have to be subjected to the hell that are Snape's classes. I got an A in everything else though. Mum wasn't too happy. Anyway, Percy came back to live with us again and Dad accepted his apology, plus ever since Percy became Junior Assistant to the Minister he's had his fair share of Galleons! Mum says I can have all new robes this year! I hope you can come stay with us soon!

Your Friend,

Ron

When Harry looked up he discovered that Pigwideon had left and the remaining owls were getting impatient, so Harry hastily took a letter from a bluish-white owl and found that the envelope was sealed with the Hogwarts crest.

Harry tore it open eagerly expecting the Supplies List but it was not. It was something much better:

****

Dear Mr. Potter:

Sixth Years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are allowed two privileges. One during the summer and one during the school year. During the summer sixth years are allowed to cast minor spells in the presence of their parents or guardians. During the school year sixth years may use the, Outernet. The Outernet, a magical network of communication between wizards, can only be used with the permission of your parents or guardians. Included with this letter is a permission form for your parents or guardian to sign. Use of the Outernet is prohibited to all who come to Hogwarts without one.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Once Harry had finished the letter he found the permission form. Harry remembered the last time he needed a permission form to do something at Hogwarts and it hadn't gone very well. However, this didn't stop him. Fred and George Weasley had given him one of their most prized possessions: The Marauder's Map. This map showed all of Hogwarts exits, even the secret one, and labeled dots that gave the position of everyone in the school. Harry had used the map to find a secret passage that went straight to Hogsmeade, the place where he wasn't allowed to go. 

Harry was sure he wouldn't have trouble getting Uncle Vernon to sign a form this time tough. Harry was about to go ask when he felt a sharp pain on his hand. Harry looked down and spotted the owl he had forgotten. He was a very handsome owl, he had bright red feathers and gold eyes. Harry took the final letter, ripped it open and was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione's writing:

****

Dear Harry,

This is Gawaine. He's my owl. I finally convinced Mum and Dad to get me one because it was getting annoying to have to go to the Wizard Post Office every time I wanted to send something. The reason I wrote this letter is not because of O.W.L. results (I got all O's!) but because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my house over the summer. I remember two years ago that Ron went to your house by Floo Powder. Maybe we can do the same? Reply quickly and tell me what we can do. I hope to see you soon!

Love,

Hermione

Harry remembered only too well what had happened when the Weasleys had come to pick him up. They had tried to travel by Floo Powder but the Dursleys had an electric fire so it was boarded up and Mr. Weasley had had to blow it across the room to get out. Harry quickly scribbled:

****

I don's think Floo Powder is such a good idea. I'm positively sure I can go though. You were there when Mr. Weasley, Moody, Lupin and Tonks gave my uncle that tirade. I hope to you soon too. 

Sincerely,

Harry

P.S. I loved your present

Harry decided he'd better actually ask permission for these things before he sent his reply. While making his way towards the stairs, Gawaine fluttered onto Harry's shoulder. When Harry reached the top of the stairs he spotted all three Dursleys huddled together in deep conversation. The moment they realized that Harry had spotted them they burst apart as if this would negate the fact that Harry had seen them.

"What do you want boy?" said Uncle Vernon, failing to hide his anger.

Harry raised an eyebrow and replied, "I wanted to ask you if I could go to a friends house over the summer. She's a muggle like you."

The Dursleys frowned slightly at being called muggles and Aunt Petunia asked, "So they won't... come through the fire?"

"No," answered Harry caught between impatience and amusement.

"Fine!" roared Uncle Vernon and he added, "Go then!"

"Also can you sign this for me?" asked Harry handing the form to Uncle Vernon.

"No! I draw the line there! Last time you wanted me to sign something you blew up my sister!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon.

Harry had made up his mind. he wasn't going to stand for this when he could do something about it. Harry remembered his lettered from Hogwarts as he withdrew his wand. He wasn't sure what he was going to do until he saw a bird's nest outside the window of his bedroom. This gave Harry an idea...

Harry pointed his wand at Dudley's hair and shouted, "_Fabrica!_" With a small pop Dudley's hair vanished and in it's place stood a bird's nest fully attached to his head. Seeing the nest Gawaine flew over and neatly perched himself on Dudley's head. This escalated the volume of of the Dursleys' screaming.

"Get it off! Get it off!" wailed Dudley.

"Take that nest off him immediately!" roared Uncle Vernon.

For one wild moment Harry thought his aunt was a witch for it seemed that she had just conjured a broom and was now whacking Dudley's head with it. Between Aunt Petunia's screams, Dudley's wails, Gawaine's screeching and Uncle Vernon's roaring Harry laughed in spite of himself.

After Harry rectified the mayhem he had caused Uncle Vernon signed his form very eagerly. Also, to Harry's extreme pleasure Dudley had acquired a sort of owl-phobia. All Harry had to if Dudley did anything on the unpleasant side was hoot or brandish his wand threateningly and Dudley would dive under the nearest source of protection.

One night when Harry was getting ready for bed he heard a rap on his window. Harry turned around and opened the window eager to see Hermione's reply. Gawaine flew in with a loud hoot (there was a loud thump heard from Dudley's room) and landed on top of Hedwig's cage. Harry let Gawaine take a drink from Hedwig's water tray and to Harry's immense surprise Hedwig let Gawaine take a drink without trouble. Harry then tore his eyes to the letter:

****

Dear Harry,

Thank you for telling me about the Floo Powder. Your house isn't too far from ours so we'll drive over and pick you up. Ron's coming too and guess what! Viktor is having dinner with us one night! Anyway, we'll pick you up tomorrow at a two. I'll see you then!

Love,

Hermione

P.S. I'm so glad you liked your present!

Harry was glad that Hermione was driving here. He let Gawaine out and closed the window after him. Harry flopped onto his bed and drifted into a deep sleep filled with dreams about Dudley with a nest for hair.


	3. Chapter Three: The Dreamstorm

**Chapter Three:**

**The Dreamstorm**

****

     The visit had not gone anywhere remotely as badly as Harry had expected. The Dursleys treated the Grangers very differently than they had treated the Weasleys. In fact one might go as far to say that the Dursleys would have new friends.

     What really made it go so smoothly was the fact that Mr. Granger ordered drills for his Dentistry from Grunnings, a company that Uncle Vernon worked for. Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Granger traded recipes for sponge cake. The only person that the Dursleys shunned was Hermione but she didn't mind this for she other things on her mind.

     Dudley, though having the knowledge that Hermione was a witch, persisted in following her wherever Harry took her. He had trudged along behind him, his mouth hanging open. 

     When the visit was over Hermione had helped Harry load his trunk and cage into the trunk of her car. Now he was sitting in the back seat talking avidly with Hermione about what they were going to do over the summer.

"Well, Viktor is planning on visiting sometime next week," stated Hermione quite haughtily, "He says he's got a surprise for me! An early birthday present!"

     This disrupted Harry's train of though for a moment for the sight of Hermione squealing with anticipation and delight was very odd indeed.

"Oh, yeah, that is good news," replied Harry pulling himself together.

"When's Ron coming?" asked Harry attempting to change the subject.

"Not for a day or two," answered Hermione waving her hand back as though she were waving away the question.

     The rest the drive was very uneventful. They drove an area Harry had never seen before though it was very pretty. The neighborhood was filled with lush greenery and sparkling streams. The street was quite appropriately named Bliss Place. 

     They drove up to number ten and pulled the driveway.

"Welcome, to Number Ten Bliss Place!" exclaimed Mr. Granger with much unneeded enthusiasm.

"It's wonderful," said Harry truthfully.

     The house was bluish-white with a white door, white pillars on the front porch, and white window panes. All the white on the blue made the house look like a large blue cake with white icing. Flowers of myriad assortments could be found in a beautiful garden in the front.

"Here, Harry let me get your trunk," offered Hermione.

     Once Hermione had gotten Harry's belongings out of the trunk he took them went up the walk. Mr. Granger opened the door and Harry stepped inside.

     The inside echoed the outside's beauty. All the walls had dark blue wallpaper except for the kitchen which was painted white. There was a large fireplace on the far side of the sitting room. 

     The only thing abnormal about the house was a large perch for Gawaine, who slept soundly on it. Harry opened Hedwig's cage and she soared out and perched herself comfortably next to Gawaine.

"It's lovely, Hermione," stated Harry for it truly was the most beautiful home he had ever been in.

"Thank you," replied Hermione sincerely.

     The next couple of days were some of the best Harry had ever lived. The food was wonderful, both the Grangers were exceptional chefs, and good for you too, for they were also both dentists.

     It was lunch and Harry was having his second helping of sugar-free peach cobbler when a delivery owl swept into the kitchen. It dropped two letters one next to Hermione's plate and one next to Harry's. Harry recognized them instantaneously as their Hogwarts letters, though Harry's seemed to be somewhat thicker than Hermione's.

     Harry opened his letter and looked at his supplies list:

**Sixth Years Require:**

**Course Books:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Six)_**

**By Miranda Goshawk**

**_An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_**

**By Emeric Switch**

**_The Forgotten Arts: Ancient Self-Protection_**

**Author Unknown**

**_Most Potent Potions (Revised Edition)_**

**By Phyllida Spore **

**_Monsters' Care for Maniacs_**

**By Almos Bitten**

**_An Introduction to Legilimency_**

**By Ima Seer**

**Other Equipment:**

**Notekeeper (1)- with Outernet capability**

Harry looked up from his list and saw Hermione staring at it.

"_Most Potent Potions_? Did you pass Potions! Don't you have to have an O?" exclaimed Hermione clearly exasperated that she was not the only Gryffydor to make it into N.E.W.T. Potions.

"I forgot to tell you that I got an O in my Potion's O.W.L.," answered Harry answering all of Hermione's questions at once.

"Wow, Harry! Not that your bad but I thought you'd get an E! Good job!" said Hermione with a sincere smile on her face.

"Thanks but what's bothering me is I got a P in Divination and I have a Divination book on my list," stated Harry.

"Didn't you know? Trelawney doesn't take anyone out of her class because there would be too few who passed it," replied Hermione knowledgably returning to her peach cobbler.

     Harry looked at the rest of his list and saw that Lupin had already given him a Notekeeper though he would have to buy a new one because Harry was sure Lupin's couldn't use the Outernet.

"Ohh… look at our Defense Against the Dark Arts book. I've seen it before it's huge!" exclaimed Hermione and then choking slightly she sputtered, "Harry there's more to your letter!"

     Harry looked at his letter and found why it had been so thick. There was a second sheet of paper and a small badge fell out. Harry looked at the badge closely and saw a lion and the words "Quidditch Captain" in minuscule writing emblazoned on it.

"I'm Quidditch Captain!" exclaimed Harry the first real surge of happiness soaring through him.

"Really? That's great Harry! I knew you would be this year because you're the player that's been on the team the longest now. You're going to have to replace a lot of players," stated Hermione.

"I guess they have my broom waiting there for me and everything, because you know I didn't get it back," said Harry eating his cobbler with gusto.

     After finishing his cobbler Harry bent forward to read the letter:

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Your Head of House will give you the key to the Captain's Office when you arrive at school and will speak to you before the Start of Term Banquet to discuss Team Try-outs. We are not so pleased to inform you that you were banned from Quidditch and Professor Albus Dumbledore lifted the ban but not soon enough. Your broom was confiscated and destroyed. Since you are the Quidditch Captain you must find a replacement broom before term starts. **

**Happy Holidays,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"They destroyed my Firebolt!" exclaimed Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione and then she seized the letter and began to read it.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Harry, we can go get it in Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Hermione after finishing the letter.

"I don't want another one! That was my first present from Sirius!" roared Harry, "I'm sorry, I know, I'll just get another one."

Hermione eye's popped at Harry's sudden change in temper but she nodded and reminded him, "Ron's coming today."

     Two hours later the Grangers and the Dursleys assembled themselves around the fireplace awaiting the arrival of Ron. Harry was still thinking about his Firebolt but his thoughts were disrupted by four loud cracks. Mr., Mrs., Fred and George Weasley all appeared beside the fireplace. Mr. Weasley was carrying a trunk similar to Harry's and the twins were holding a long thin parcel.

     Fred walked over to Harry and whispered,

"Don't open it here…"

"… and don't let Mum see it!" added George urgently.

Then the twins Disapparated. Harry quickly hid the parcel behind his back wondering what the twins had done now and he turned around just in time to see the fireplace ignite with tall, emerald-green flames. All of the sudden Ron burst out clutching a trunk and Pigwideon's cage, which burst open. Pigwideon flew over to the perch to join Gawaine and Hedwig.

"Almost, took the grate!" exclaimed Ron brushing soot off his even taller body. Then pointing his wand at his skin he said, "_Scourgify!"_

      Pink soap bubbles then cleansed Ron of the soot. Mr. Weasley was looking around the room laughing to himself with unsuppressed glee. 

"Look Molly! They have Compatir!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley pointing his finger at a computer.

"Fascinating… Now you behave yourself!" drawled Mrs. Weasley and before Harry knew whether or not this command was directed at Ron or Mr. Weasley she had Disapparated.

     Once Mrs. Weasley had gone Mr. Weasley ran over to the Grangers, who had just looked at each other quickly as though bracing themselves, and shouted,

"Hello! I know you weren't expecting me but I couldn't resist!"

     Harry helped Ron with his trunk and pulled it into the room with the computer. Harry then told Ron and Hermione about the parcel Fred and George had given him.

"I know about that. You'll love it Harry. Dad has a friend in Test Grade announcing and it's a gift from us. I can't believe you passed Potions!" explained Ron.

     Hermione gave Ron a reproachful look as though she didn't quite buy his story but Harry couldn't resist any longer. Harry opened the parcel eagerly and let out a huge gasp.

     Right in front of him was the most beautiful broomstick Harry had ever seen. It had a blue crystal handle with what looked like real silver twigs at the end of it. There was a piece of parchment wrapped around the handle and Harry unfurled it:

**The Dreamstorm**

**Unarguably the fastest broom ever created. It even outstrips the Firebolt by a considerable amount. With it's moonstone handle a pure-silver twigging the Dreamstorm is also the most beautiful broom ever crafted. It's guarded the most powerful of Anti-Jinx and Anti-Theft Charms available. It was recently named the Official Quidditch Broom of Choice.**

"Thank you so much! But how could you ever afford this?" asked Harry barely managing to get the words out of his eagerness to fly it.

"Between Dad and Percy this was jump change. Anyway Percy wanted to apologize to you and he heard about your broom so…" explained Ron.

"Get your Cleansweep! There's got to be a place we can ride it!" said Harry now picking up the Dreamstorm as though it were made of glass, which Harry reminded himself it almost was.

     Once Hermione had asked permission to go out they set for a small forest and before they entered the forest she muttered,

"_Obsido Bardus!" _

"What was that?" asked Ron curiously.

"Muggle-Repelling Charm. What else?" explained Hermione clearly amazed Ron didn't recognize the spell.

"Oh, right. How silly of me," replied Ron suppressing a snort and once Hermione had turned around Harry gave Ron a grin.

     They finally reached a small clearing where Harry and Ron mounted their brooms. Hermione sat down under a tree and watched them. When Harry kicked off he almost hit a tree out of inexperience with the Dreamstorm's speed capabilities. Once Harry had mastered them he shot off to catch up with Ron and even with a ten minute head-start Harry caught up with him almost instantly.

"Looking good, mate!" cheered Ron.

     Harry shot around clearing testing the Dreamstorm's incredible reflexes. When he stopped he shouted back to Ron,

"That Snitch doesn't stand a chance!"


	4. Chapter Four: Hermione's Admirer

Wow! Even more great reviews! I tried the best I could with this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. In answer to someone's question about why the Weasleys don't live in paradise if they have so much money now is because they leave their home too much to ever leave it. Oh, and in case you were wondering the new spells you see in the chapters are real Latin. Fabrica means to trade and Obsidus Bardus means block stupidity.

**Chapter Four:**

**Hermione's Admirer**

     The next week at Hermione's house couldn't have gone better; despite the fact that Mr. Weasley broke almost everything he touched (Harry knew this was happening from the repeated apologies and mutterings of, "_Reparo!" _Mr. Weasley constantly uttered). No one bothered to tell him that muggles didn't microwave their cereal.

     It was during breakfast one morning, while Mr. Weasley was enjoying his fourth bowl of warm cereal that the muggle post arrived with more. This ordinarily uninteresting daily event would mean more this morning to Harry, Ron and Hermione than ever before.

"Hermione dearest, come here please! There's a letter for you!" beckoned Mrs. Granger.

     Frowning slightly, Hermione stood up and walked over to her mother to receive her letter. Harry and Ron went to join her. When Harry saw the return address he nearly fainted. The return address read: Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, England.

"What's that you got there? A love letter from Vicky?" asked Ron interrogatingly.

"Why, would Viktor send something by muggle post?" asked Hermione missing the sarcasm.

     Hermione hastily opened the letter, read it, gasped and dropped it. Then she bent down to pick it up, her face was bright pink.  Harry quickly swooped down, seized the letter and read it for himself:

**Dear Hermione,**

**     It is my lady; O it is my love!**

**    O that she knew she were!-   …**

**     See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!   …**

**     O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

     Harry nearly collapsed from laughter, for he knew who it was that was behind that message, and how he had done it. It was none other than Dudley Dursley who had committed plagiarism to write that letter, for his mother; Harry's Aunt Petunia, had the complete works of William Shakespeare on her shelf in the study back at Privet Drive. Dunce Dudley probably thought that this would be a safe passage to use because it was from some old dead guy. 

Once Ron, who had been peering over Harry's shoulder had finished reading it he said with disgust, "How low can you go? Only losers write like that!"

"You wouldn't know, but this was written by the best muggle writer of all time!" snapped Hermione now back to herself.

"What?! The 'Greatest Writer of All Time' is your admirer, is he?" replied Ron snorting with laughter.

"Don't be thick! He's dead! I'm saying whoever wrote it copied down his work, but he picked a very lovely passage to copy," said Hermione with a dreamy look upon her face.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer, "It's Dudley! He's such a git! First he probably copied that down by guessing right and he put his return address on the envelope! Anyone who knew him could tell he sent it!"

     Ron actually collapsed with laughter and Hermione looked as though all her birthdays had been cancelled for the rest of her life. Ron heaved himself up and read the return address.

"Hey, you're right. It is from your cousin's house!" exclaimed Ron.

     Hermione then snatched up the envelope and read the return address for herself. Then blushing even more she said,

"Well, I suppose you're right! But, I for one thought he was very thoughtful and sensitive!"

     Now it was Harry who chortled as he struggled to stop laughing. He felt like he had already cracked a rib or two. Dudley thoughtful and sensitive? What was Hermione on?

     Hermione didn't talk to Harry or Ron for a large portion of the day. Their only entertainment was sitting around watching Mr. Weasley trying to understand the computer, and it wasn't until Mr. Weasley's fifth Repairing Charm that Hermione said anything;

"We're going to Diagon Alley."

     Ron and Harry were eager to go anywhere and they went walked off with Hermione.

"Mum and Dad say we could go by ourselves since we're sixth years and old enough," beamed Hermione.

So after using Hermione's fireplace they burst out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron and Hermione then set off for Diagon Alley.

After they were inside the small alleyway filled with all sorts of magical shops and restaurants Hermione asked, "Where to begin? Gringotts, I expect?"

     They then set off to Gringotts, the wizard bank to get their gold. The three strode past the terrifying goblin tellers and gathered their funds. Ron a little over-whelmed at having access to an account of his own.  

"Which place should we go first?" asked Ron looking at his list.

"Oh, I guess we could get our books for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It will be in this shop," answered Hermione pointing to an unusual shop that had a roof shaped like a pyramid.

"What? Why wouldn't it be in Flourish and Blotts?" asked Ron looking at the pyramid store incredulously.

"Don't you know? The book we were assigned is an ancient Egyptian book-Rare and out of print. It won't be in any normal wizarding bookstore," answered Hermione.

"Ancient Egyptian? So our new teacher is Egyptian?" asked Harry as they began to walk towards the store which was called, Papyrus Relics.

"Not necessarily. He or she could just appreciate the Egyptian Defensive Arts. The Egyptian wizards were superb in Defensive Arts," replied Hermione opening the door for the other two.

     It was the most peculiar shop he had ever been in, not including the one Harry had been in Knockturn Alley. The room was filled with peculiar, gold objects. Then a misty voice that reminded Harry of his Divination teacher spoke,

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

     The voice belonged to a tanned woman with gold chains and beads dangling from her arms. She had green eyes just like Harry and she gave him a warm smile though Harry couldn't remember if he had met her before.

"Yes, we're looking for three copies of _The Forgotten Arts: Ancient Self-Protection please," responded Hermione._

"You're the first students to come here to buy the actual original book in my shop. I know it is on the Hogwarts list this year. People have been buying re-printings at Flourish and Blotts. I'm glad you decided to buy the genuine book, it will be well worth it." beamed the woman.

     She walked off and a few moments later returned with three enormous golden books. She gave one each of them and they followed her up to the counter.

"That will be nine galleons each," stated the witch with more warm smiles.

     Ron choked but coughed up the money. Once they had paid for the most expensive book ever printed they set off for Flourish and Blotts.

"Why, exactly couldn't we be like everybody else and buy re-printings?" asked Ron.

"Oh, stop! The reprinting would probably only be two galleons less and we're better off because we have original copies!" beamed Hermione.

     Once they had set foot in the shop they were face-to-face with utter chaos. Students and parents were exclaiming in dismay and shop clerks were looking harassed.

"We have run out of _The Forgotten Arts: Ancient Self-Protection_. We're sorry for any inconvenience," stated a voice that rang across the shop.

     There were groans from an extremely long line and almost the entire line traipsed out of the shop.

"Didn't I tell you?" reminded Hermione with a very haughty look on her face.

When they walked over to the clerk he said,

"I'm sorry but we have just announce-"

"We've already got those," interrupted Ron. Then handing all three book lists to the clerk he added, "We need three each of the rest of the books here though."

Once they had their numerous books the clerk told them, "That book was so old and no one ever bought it so we never had many of them in stock."

After the three exited the shop, Hermione looked at her list again and stated,

"Well, all we need now are those Note-Keepers."

     Off they went, down the alley past many interesting windows. They finally reached a store that Harry had never seen before, called Marvin's Magic Mirrors. Now they would have their chance to buy their Note-Keepers.

"Bargain! Twenty Galleons each! Five more for color!" proclaimed a tall string bean of a wizard with wispy hair in a rumpled inky robe who had to be Marvin.

"Wow… that's a lot of money isn't it?" asked Hermione, not really expecting an answer.

"Tell me about it," said Ron at the thought of having to part with an even larger portion of his new-found wealth.

"Excuse me… erm… Marvin?" began Harry.

"Yes, sir!" answered Marvin but when he saw Harry and his eyes raced up to the old scar and he exclaimed, "Harry Potter! In my shop! Oh! Oh! Oh… um… what would you like!" 

     Marvin half-shouted this, which made every one's heads turn. When people recognized Harry they pointed at him and whispered amongst themselves, but Harry was used to this.

"We need three Color Note-Keepers with Outernet Access please," answered Harry gesturing towards Ron and Hermione.

"What colors please?" asked Marvin who was determined to properly pitch the wonders of his Note-Keepers.

"I'll have green," answered Harry.

"Blue, please (Harry had to laugh, no surprise there; after all their whole house was blue)," replied Hermione.

"Orange," said Ron and when Marvin left to get them he added, "In honor of the Chudley Cannons."

     Harry laughed at this and started to tease Ron about the team's unlikely chances this year, but was cut short by the return of Marvin and the piercing stares of everyone in the shop."

"That'll be twenty-five galleons each please," stated Marvin handing Harry a metallic green Note-Keeper, "I need your wand for a moment too." I need to tune the Keepers to your individual settings.

     After Harry, Ron and Hermione had their Note-Keepers properly tuned, they off for Madam Malkin's for they all needed new robes. Once they had been thoroughly pinned and prodded during the fitting of the new robes Hermione stated,

"I'm starving! Let's get something to eat."

"Anywhere particular you feel like going?" asked Ron grimacing slightly as he jingled the small bit of change remaining in his pocket.

"Oh… um… how about Hayrick's?" asked Hermione, "I've never eaten there before."

"That's fine with me, I've never eaten there either," said Harry.

     Once they made their way to the restaurant they found themselves a table near the kitchen. A waiter was carrying a large amount of plates…

CRASH!

The waiter had fallen and all the food and plates fell to the floor. Harry looked near the mess and saw a fellow student at Hogwarts, Seamus Finnegan, hesitate, look around the rooms, point his wand at the mess and say,

"_Scourgify!_" he shouted looking quite pleased with himself

     The mess disappeared; the waiter thanked Seamus and ran back off to the kitchens.

"I think it's very odd we're allowed to do magic this year," stated Hermione.

"Why? Can't all sixth years?" said Harry, surprised.

"No, nobody was allowed to because of people like Fred and George," answered Ron.

"I wonder why Dumbledore changed the rule then," said Harry.

"Well, I think he wanted to allow you to defend yourself if the need should arise," explained Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Dumbledore wouldn't change the rule just for that," replied Harry.

"Don't be thick! You think Dumbledore is going to change the rule from no magic over the summer to Harry Potter can use magic over the summer?" stated Ron.

"Exactly, he wanted it to seem natural and he probably wanted to let the people you would be around with able to use magic too," added Hermione.

"I suppose you're right, I mean you always are," said Harry dismissing the topic.

     After there meal Harry, Ron and Hermione traipsed back to the Leaky Cauldron with their shopping and were on their way to Number Ten Bliss Place.


	5. Chapter Five: Words in the Leaky Cauldro...

**Chapter Five:**

**Words in the Leaky Cauldron**

****

     Harry, Ron and Hermione were near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron when Harry's scar began to sear with pain. Harry had not felt a twinge all summer. Since he had been at the Dursleys, the terrifying visions he had experienced at Hogwarts had also ceased. Harry was sure that this was because of Dumbledore's explanation of why Harry had to stay with the Dursleys every summer. As long as he called Privet Drive home, there was some protection from Voldemort.

     The moment that Dumbledore had placed Harry on his Aunt and Uncle's doorstep he had placed a spell on Harry so that he was safe as long as he was in relations care. So the old charm probably kept the visions out.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron looking at Harry with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, it just hadn't hurt in awhile," answered Harry rubbing his scar hard.

"I wonder why its hurting now? Do you know what Voldemort's feeling right now?" asked Hermione gazing intently at Harry's scar.

"No. He'd know by now to block me out of his feelings, but it doesn't stop him from having feelings," replied Harry.

     Hermione nodded and they walked on into the Leaky Cauldron. What greeted them inside however was most unwelcome. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were huddled together in a corner of the room, talking avidly about something. Harry crept closer to listen,

"That's right. Didn't take Father long to get out. You know the Dementors are back under the Dark Lord's control."

Harry who had just lost his temper retorted, "Yeah, not surprising that a true criminal like your Father can break out of Azkaban with no Dementors guarding it. Bet, he's not too keen on meeting Voldemort after failing though."

Malfoy wheeled around at glared at Harry with intense dislike, "Well, if it isn't Potter. Glad to see you made it in one piece over the summer."

"Eat slugs Malfoy. Come on Hermione let's go back to your house," said Harry.

"Going to the mudblood's house are you? I guess after Weasley's house you can withstand all sorts of filth," added Malfoy grinning at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Leave Harry alone Malfoy!" rang out two voices from the far side of the room.

     The two voices belonged to Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw House, and Zachiarias Smith, from Hufflepuff House. Harry looked over to see members of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts training class, also known these days as Dumbledore's Army or the DA poised and alert. They both took out their wands and pointed them at Malfoy. Then Cho said,

"If you want to get to Harry you have to get through us!"

"And me!" rang out Ron taking out his own wand.

After looking at the scene incredulously, Hermione took out her wand and muttered, "Me too!"

Malfoy sneered and said, "Nice to have all the Quidditch Captains in one place isn't it?"

     Ron and Hermione weren't Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor so that had to mean that Malfoy was Captain for Slytherin, while Cho had the post for Ravenclaw and Zachiarias must be Hufflepuff's decided Harry quickly. Then Harry took out his own wand and said,

"Leave us alone and we promise we won't bother you or your cronies."

Malfoy looked slightly shaken but snapping back to himself he took out his wand and muttered, "_Impedamenta!_"

"_Protego!" returned Harry quickly before Malfoy had quite finished the flick of his wand._

     The Shield Charm completely dispelled Malfoy's Impediment Jinx. Then the rest of the DA shouted the incantations for their own Impediment Jinx. The combined effect of all four jinxes knocked Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle off their feet.

"Come on Harry we can use a different fireplace," stated Hermione once Tom, the innkeeper shooed them out for fighting.

"I know! We can go to Fred and George's store! We've never been there before. I'm sure there's a fireplace in there," suggested Ron.

     Harry, Ron and Hermione then set off for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's infamous joke shop. The word was that the store was a smashing success, and the twins were always delighted to see Harry, who had been their original benefactor. When they arrived at the entrance of the bright and gaudy shop they saw a long queue of people inside.

"What's that all about?" asked Harry.

"I expect they've made some new thing," replied Ron passively. He was after all used to the sensation the twins and their wacky inventions created.

     When the three friends finally pushed their way inside they found that Ron had been quite right indeed. Fred's voice rang throughout the shop,

"Miniscule Mists!" he cried delightedly, "One Galleon and four Sickles each!"

"That's what the line is for then, these Miniscule Mists," stated Hermione glancing about with amusement at the rows of items on the shelves.

"Let's get some and then we can ask Fred and George if we can use their fireplace," said Harry.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the line two more people fell in behind them. The first was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister and the only girl in the Weasley family, and the second was Luna Lovegood.

"Hi, Harry!" greeted Ginny enthusiastically, "Mum's getting my books from Flourish and Blotts right now.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna in her usual passive, dreamy tone running her hand through her blonde hair.

"Did you have a good summer?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes" answered Luna, "My father and I caught a Crumple Horned-Snorkack."

"You did?" sputtered Hermione incredulously. "I mean…um…well then."

"Yes, and we're going to learn all about them with Professor Hagrid this year. He was very interested when we showed him," replied Luna looking at an object far off in the distance.

"Luna," insisted Ginny beside her impatiently, "tell her what else you've thought up for us at school this year. Its going to be too fun really wicked."

"Well," began Luna in her usual tone, "While Papa and Hagrid were bedding down the Snorkack, I was telling Professor McGonagall all about my first year. How much I enjoyed being free of Umbridge and all that," continued Luna.

"She asked me what I had liked about the term, and I told her that I had loads of fun watching the Quidditch matches and she remembered my hats. We both had a little chuckle over them, and she suggested that others might like to wear them too, so I got her permission to start a little Pep Squad. Students can wear the appropriate hat for their team, sit together in the stands and root them on," she finished.

"Well… that's   er… lovely," said Hermione eager to change the subject.

     The queue vanished extremely quickly and before Harry knew it he was at the front of the line.

"Harry, good to see you- Miniscule Mist- right then, how many?" asked Fred. "George is demonstrating them 'round back. Just throw them down and they create a lovely concealing fog all about you that lasts just long enough to slip quietly away from um…the scene of the mischief shall we say…. quite excellent really."

"I'll take one pack of six and… um… can we use your fireplace. We got kicked out of the Leaky Cauldron, slight scuffle." answered Harry.

"No, problem, mate. We've been there. That'll be six galleons and twenty-four sickles," replied Fred handing Harry his pack of mists.

     Once Harry forked over almost all of the remainder of his money he stood aside from the line and waited for the others. After Hermione and Ron had also gotten their jokes George came out and led them to the back of the shop.

"Here," said George handing Harry a pot full of Floo powder then pointing his wand at the fireplace he muttered, "_Incendio!_" 

     The grate ignited and Harry tossed a pinch of the Floo powder into the flames. The flames rose higher than ever and turned emerald-green. Harry stepped into them and exclaimed,

"Number Ten, Bliss Place!"

And with a swirl of color and wind Harry was whipped away with the numerous things he had bought that day.


	6. Chapter Six: Dinner with Viktor

**Chapter Six:**

**Dinner with Viktor**

     The next two days at the Grangers were uneventful. On the third day after the visit to Diagon Alley however, a tawny owl swept into the sitting room and dropped a letter at Hermione's feet. Hermione quickly tore it open and read it aloud,

**Dear Hermioninny,**

**Our team is in town for the charity games. I will be joining you for dinner tomorrow evening. I will give you my gift then. I hope to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Viktor**

"Oh!" shrieked Hermione in delight, "I'm so glad to hear he's really going to come."

     The remainder of the day and most of the next were spent in preparation for Viktor's arrival. The Granger's best cutlery was set. Mr. and Mrs. Granger outdid themselves again with fabulous healthy cooking. Mr. Weasley tried to help but he only got in the way. So he spent the time fiddling with the computer he had just managed to turn on.

     At six o'clock that evening the Grangers, Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley all assembled themselves around the fireplace awaiting Viktor. To everyone's surprise he didn't arrive by Floo powder, and everyone jumped when they saw him on his broomstick outside the window. 

     Hermione quickly opened the window and Viktor flew inside. He landed neatly on the carpet, dismounted and propped his broom against the wall.

"Hermoninny!" exclaimed Viktor outstretching his arms.

"Viktor!" said Hermione running to Viktor and embracing him.

     Harry stole a glance at Ron who was poking his finger in and out of his open mouth and emitting low gagging noises. Harry suppressed a chuckle of his own. Hermione led Viktor over to her parents and introduced Viktor to them. When they had finished Viktor walked over to Harry, stuck out his hand and said;

"Hello Harry."

Harry shook the hand. Viktor strode over to Ron, stuck out his hand again and said,

"Hello…um?"

"Ron," added Ron half-heartedly shaking Viktor's hand.

     When everyone took a seat around the table Mr. and Mrs. Granger served the food. There was a nice salad with tofu, a broccoli and spinach casserole, low calorie mashed potatoes, whole grain rolls, and lean turkey patties. After everyone had their fist helping the talking began.

"So Viktor how was your summer?" asked Hermione.

"Vell, ve didn't make it to the World Cup this year," replied Viktor who obviously didn't care for the Granger's cooking because he wasn't eating a single bite.

Ron noticed this too and began eating as much of the food as he could. Then with a mouth full of low-cal mashed potatoes, he said, "I play Quidditch too you know."

"Really? Vhat position?" asked Viktor clearly surprised at Ron's statement.

"Keeper. Hogwarts students think I'm quite good. I even have a song that the supporters sing about me. Do _you have a song _Vicky_?" replied Ron who had just handed his plate to Mrs. Granger for seconds._

"Vell, no," answered Viktor who had made a feeble attempt to eat the food.

Hermione looked aghast at Ron for his nerve, jumped up from her chair and leaned over the table then added, "It was a song about how he couldn't defend the hoops properly."

Ron looked at Hermione fiercely and added, "Yeah, at first! Then it was because I didn't let a single goal in! Right?!"

     Viktor and Harry looked at scene in mild interest. Harry then looked at Viktor, who mouthed _Do you know vhat is going on? Harry shrugged. _

"Yes, that's right! But only after you made several attempts to get off the team and the Captain wouldn't let you!" roared Hermione.

     Ron's ears went pink and he sat back sullenly and continued to eat his food. Hermione, who was red in the face as well, looked over at her parents disapproving faces, and also sat down. There was an awkward silence.

"Vell, here's your gift," said Viktor sheepishly.

Viktor handed Hermione a large square box. Hermione took it and opened it hastily. Inside she found a…

"A signed poster of you and the team!" squealed Hermione in delight, as the Viktor in the poster, flying low on his broom, grinned up at her and waved. Shyly under the table she and Viktor locked hands. 

      Harry just stopped himself from chuckling again, but Ron spat out a mouthful of his mashed potatoes and whispered with tears coming down his eyes, "He's the next Gilderoy Lockhart this one!"

     Just then there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Granger went to open it and Harry nearly died of shock. 

     Dudley Dursley was standing outside the front door. He was bent over, panting and clutching a bouquet of wilted flowers. Dudley looked up and scanned the room, where several things caught his eye. 

     Dudley noticed Mr. Weasley, who was waving at him, and Ron. Dudley took a step back in surprise. This put him in the perfect place to view Viktor holding Hermione's hand under the table. Dudley dropped the flowers and began to sputter, which caused Hedwig, Gawaine and Pigwideon to shrill with hoots of annoyance.

     This was all just too much for Dudley-the Weasleys, Hermione holding some other boy's hand, and the effect of seeing the owls.-He lurched forward dangerously and fell in a heap on the floor. After a few moments he began twitching madly.

"Hermione, I think he really must believe he loves you. I think he _may have walked _here," stated Harry exasperatedly.

"Vho is that?!" exclaimed Viktor with ill-suppressed rage.

"It's nobody! He just has a crush on me," explained Hermione drooping Viktor's hand, "It's not mutual. Believe me!"

"I think it is time for me to go," stated Viktor as he stormed to his broomstick.

"No! Don't leave!" wailed Hermione.

     Viktor ignored her and mounted his broom. With one last look at Hermione's face he flew off into the night. Hermione fled to her bedroom, with tears cascading down her face. She locked the door with a load click, and Mr. Weasley began to try to lift Dudley.

     After much persuasion from Harry and Hermione's parents Hermione came out (Ron had tried to coax her too, but this had caused her to place an Imperturbable Charm on the door). When she came out her eyes were red and puffy and she would only speak to Harry so Ron went to help Mr. Weasley with Dudley.

     After Ron and Mr. Weasley discussed things they decided to send Dudley back by means of the fireplace and Floo powder, after all it wasn't likely he'd really remember any of it. Mr. Weasley proclaimed,

"I think we should all get some sleep! We have to wake up early if we want to get on the train on time," suggested Mr. Weasley.

     Harry had nearly forgotten. Tomorrow or today rather, was the day that Harry and the others left for Hogwarts once again. Harry and Ron went back to the room they were sharing and went to sleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

     The next morning Hermione was perfectly cheerful again and she explained,

"If Viktor is going to get angry just because he sees someone else near me then I don't think we should see or speak to each other any longer!"

     Ron and Hermione who had previously helped Harry pack, had politely refrained from mentioning some of Harry's strange new possessions, but at the sight of the bulging trunk waiting to be locked up and sent on its way out the door, their shyness was forgotten. Ron, who had found Harry's Dragon-Hide Cloak, and Hermione; who had discovered Lupin's Note-Keeper, burst out with questions.

"What's this?" they both rang simultaneously, Ron reached in and grabbed the Dragon-Hide Cloak and Hermione grasped Lupin's Note-Keeper.

"Ron it's a Dragon-Hide Cloak, Hagrid gave it to me for my birthday. It's supposedly Norbert's first molt," answered Harry pointing at Ron, who had just dropped the cloak back into the trunk in disgust. Then Harry added to Hermione, "That's Lupin's old Note-Keeper."

"Why did you get a new one then?" asked Hermione returning the note keeper to the trunk.

"It said on the list that we needed Outernet access," answered Harry.

     After Harry's trunk had been filled with all his new books, and the lid mashed down then strapped shut with Ron's aid, Harry went to put Hedwig in her cage but for some reason she didn't want to go in. 

"Hermione, help put Hedwig in her cage," pleaded Harry.

"I can't," responded Hermione, "Gawaine won't go in his either."

"You don't think…" asked Harry.

"I do," answered Hermione and sure enough the two owls went easily once they were in a cage together.

     Hermione went to put Croohshanks in his cage and Harry put his things by the door. He then sat down at the table and helped himself to some toast and bacon.

     Ron came in later followed by Hermione and they ate in silence. Once all three of them had finished eating they carried their things and put them in the trunk of the Grangers' car. It was a tight fit but they managed.

     Then Harry, Ron and Hermione squeezed in the back seat and Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger did the same in the front. They were driving along to King's Cross Station when there was a loud rap on the window next to Harry. 

     Harry saw a beet red owl flying extremely fast and keeping up with the car just fine. Harry opened the window and the owl zoomed inside and dropped one of many pieces of parchment on Harry's lap.

"That's an Emergency Owl!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley as the owl flew out, "They're used when the Ministry needs to address many people quickly.

Harry then read the parchment headlines copied from the _Daily Prophet aloud:_

**The Dark Lord Strikes**

**Ministry officials and eyewitnesses claim that they saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself break into a store in Diagon Alley early this morning. The store in question, Papyrus Relics, was robbed of the last copy of a book left in the shop, _The Forgotten Arts: Ancient Self-Protection. _The owner of the shop has vanished without a trace. The Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, advises all to go about their daily business but to be on the lookout and if one sees something unusual to contact the Ministry at once.**

"Isn't that…," began Ron but Hermione gave him a piercing look.

"-where we _thought _about getting some of our stuff?" corrected Ron.

"Really? I'm very glad you didn't. I think that book was on the Hogwarts list," stated Mr. Weasley.

     No one said anything more, and the rest of the drive was silent. Harry was thinking that the short respite from his new responsibilities was over. Voldemort was still out there and he was up to something. Harry had to stop him. He was the only one who could. He had to. He just had to.

     When they reached King's Cross, Mr. and Mrs. Granger got trolleys for all three of them and Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted and caught up with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny before they had gone through the magic barrier that leads to Platform 9 3/4. 

"Arthur! I just got the news!" wailed Mrs. Weasley clutching Ginny with a death grip.

"No need to worry dear. The children will be safe on the train," replied Mr. Weasley though he looked at the barrier warily.

"Yes, you're right," said Mrs. Weasley softening her grip, "Have a good term then dearies."

     As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said good bye to Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Granger said their farewells to Hermione; Harry felt sort of left out. He knew it was silly to miss Sirius, but he couldn't help remembering his godfather, disguised as a big black dog, insisting on seeing him off last year. He sighed; there was nothing to be done about it. Harry was just about to go through the barrier when a familiar voice rang though the air,

"Have a good term then, Harry."

     Harry spun around to see Remus Lupin, leaning against a pillar. He looked even more shabby than usual but his appearance didn't affect his smile. The same words were repeated by two others who stepped out from behind corners.

     All three of them, Lupin, Mad eye, and Tonks shook Harry's hand. Mrs. Weasley then gave Harry a motherly hug that drained him of all his worries. He did have people to care about him. Harry almost felt like crying right there. Lupin looked at Harry as if he knew this but didn't say anything.

     Finally, it was time for them to go. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all ran through the barrier and boarded the Hogwarts Express. The conductor helped them with their things and Ron and Hermione set off for the Prefects cabin.

"Won't be gone long mate," apologized Ron.

"We'll be back before you know it," added Hermione.

After they left Ginny said, "Let's go look for a cabin."

     Ginny and Harry found the only empty cabin and sat down. Then Ginny spotted Luna and said,

"Oh, Harry. I need to go for a second. You don't mind do you?"

"No, go ahead," answered Harry passively.

"I'll be back," replied Ginny who then sped out.

     It wasn't long after Ginny had left when Cho stepped into the cabin.

"Hi, Harry," she said timidly, looking at him hesitantly.

"Hullo," replied Harry looking though the window.

"Um… good summer? I know the bit at the Leaky Cauldron couldn't have been, but how was the rest?" asked Cho eager to strike conversation.

"Not bad," said Harry with apparent indifference in his voice.

"I broke up with Michael Corner," added Cho looking hopefully up at Harry, "I love you Harry. I always have. I just couldn't bring myself to say it."

     Harry didn't care and he laughed to himself as he recalled the days when he would've. Those times seemed so simple and childish. When Harry didn't say anything in response Cho said with tear a tricking down her face,

"I'll just go, shall I?"

     And before Harry responded she left. Harry seized the opportunity to change into robes, and just when he had finished changing Ron and Hermione stepped in. They immediately began to discuss the happenings at Papyrus Relics.

"There's got to be something in the original printing that He wants," stated Ron.

"Obviously but what could be that important?" asked Hermione, "Another Weapon, perhaps?"

"Maybe," replied Harry thinking hard.

     Their conversation was cut short however when Ginny and Luna stepped inside the cabin. Both were talking avidly about something, but Harry wasn't listening. All Harry could think about was Voldemort and the shop and the book.

     Hours must have gone by because the train had stopped. It was time to go to the Great Hall for the Start-of-Term Feast. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all filed out but Luna stayed behind. After she made sure everyone was out she whispered to Harry,

"I understand how you feel."

     She gave Harry one last knowledgeable look and stepped out. It was then that Harry knew he felt something for Luna that he had never felt before. Not even with Cho.


	7. Chapter Seven: Dumbledore's Gift

Okay, in response to someone's complaint about Harry and Luna, the only reason I'm doing this is because there is foreshadowing in the fifth book for it. This fic won't be all about them either. It will be kind of like Harry and Cho without the constant crying... okay, it won't be like Harry and Cho at all but you get the idea.

****

Chapter Seven:

Dumbledore's Gift

Harry finally stepped off the train and joined Ron and Hermione who were waiting patiently for him. Before they could set out for the carriages, however Harry stopped moving at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in awhile.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!"

Then catching Harry's eye Hagrid bellowed, "All righ' Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "I see you got back here okay."

"Yeah, got back all righ'," replied Hagrid, "Anyway, gotta go. See yeh, Harry!"

Hagrid led a mass of first years over to the lake and Harry made a second attempt to get to the carriages when another familiar voice stopped him,

"Potter! We have our own carriage!"

Harry wheeled around and saw Professor McGonagall waving madly to catch Harry's attention. Harry quickly eyed the thestrals that pulled the carriages and then he said good-bye to Ron and Hermione; and made his way to McGonagall. They both entered the carriage and once they had settled in it, it sprung into motion.

"I don't have much time, Harry. The Sorting you know," stated McGonagall.

Harry nodded and she continued, "Here is the key to the Captain's Office," she then Harry a small, silver key and Harry pocketed it, "You are responsible for all team practices and most importantly the tryouts. You need to replace two Beaters and all three Chasers."

Then taking a breath she added, "When do you think would be an appropriate time for the tryouts?"

"Next week?" offered Harry.

"I will alert the Headmaster so he can proclaim this to everyone at the feast," stated McGonagall and just then the carriage stopped.

"Oh, Potter. Did you find a replacement broomstick?" asked McGonagall before stepping out.

"Yes, a Dreamstorm," answered Harry.

McGonagall's eyes popped slightly at the name of the superb broom and stepped out. Harry followed her out and found Ron and Hermione waiting to enter the Entrance Hall. Harry joined them and Ron asked,

"What did McGonagall want?" asked Ron.

"We just talked about Quidditch Captain duties," replied Harry as they made their way up the stairs.

After they moved through the Entrance Hall, the doors opened to the Great Hall with a dark, velvety ceiling. After everyone entered the Great Hall Harry, Ron and Hermione found seats at the Gryffindor table.

All three of them looked at the staff table. This was usual routine every year; used to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Then Harry found the teacher. The teacher was female and she was unlike any teacher they had previously had.

She was tan with long, sleek black hair that reminded Harry of Cho's hair. She was wearing peacock-blue robes, which matched her gorgeous eyes. She had a large assortment of jewelry on and the piece that caught Harry's eye the most was a golden scarab dangling from a gold chain.

"She's Egyptian!" exclaimed Hermione, "That explains the book!"

"I told you," muttered Ron but Hermione didn't hear.

"She's pretty isn't she?" said Harry.

Ron and Hermione nodded but before they could say anything the doors opened again and McGonagall came in, clutching a stool, a patched hat and a scroll, followed by a long line of first years.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched serenely, anticipating the Sorting Ceremony. McGonagall set down the stool and placed the hat on it. A stitch near the hat's brim spread open and sang,

__

"I was made, long ago

by wizards and witches who had to go.

They made me to do their part,

once they had to depart.

Gryffindor who had courage like no one else

Slytherin, thirsty to prove himself.

Hufflepuff, the hardest worker

and Ravenclaw, the cleverest thinker.

Put me on and I will tell you where you belong.

All you had to do before that was listen to my song."

Everyone clapped as the Sorting hat finished and zipped shut again. Professor McGonagall opened her scroll and said,

"When I call your name come forward place the hat on your head and sit on the stool," proclaimed McGonagall and the first name was,

"Abersum, Jack."

A tall boy with cropped, brown hair and odd yellow eyes made his way to the stool, sat down and placed the hat upon his head.

The hat didn't take long at all before it announced, "Gryffindor!"

Harry clapped as Jack made his way to the Gryffindor table and McGonagall announced,

"Abersum, William."

A second boy that was identical to Jack made his way to the stool and placed the hat on his head too. The Sorting Hat then stated,

"Gryffindor!"

Harry clapped again and William sat next to his brother. Then William whispered,

"I'm Will. Only my mum calls me William."

Harry laughed and continued to watch the Sorting. The rest of the ceremony went fairly quickly and before Harry knew it the Sorting Hat was gone and Dumbledore stood up. He opened his mouth and then just as quickly he sat down again.

Everyone laughed and then clapped as though he had made a speech as the plates filled with food. The Abersum Twins looked at each other wide-eyed and helped themselves to large portions of food.

Harry ate all he could for he just realized that he was starving. After he had eaten all he could the plates vanished and Dumbledore stood up again to make Start-of-Term announcements,

"Good evening. Another year begins. All students should know that the Forbidden Forest is still, in fact, forbidden. I would also like to introduce a new member to the staff. This is Professor Isis Agapanthus."

Everyone looked at the tan woman at the table and she smiled. Dumbledore then cleared his throat and added,

"For all those who are interested in becoming member of their appropriate Quidditch Team," Dumbledore stopped as he saw Jack and Will smile at each other and continued, "_and _are in second year or above."

At this the twins' smiles vanished and Dumbledore continued again,

"Now there is a more pressing issue I need to discuss. As all you are well aware of. Voldemort has returned (nearly everyone in the Great Hall gasped). He has also managed to penetrate Diagon Alley. In light of this situation I need to discuss new safety procedures. All teachers will patrol the hallways after dark. I will say one more thing before I say good-night. All those who know the meaning of the letters D and A stay behind, except those of course who are Prefects. Those people should come back here after their duties. Good night."

Everyone looked around the room in hope of spotting someone with a hint of comprehension on their face. Ron and Hermione escorted all the new Gryffindor students to the common room. Harry, knew of course what the letters D and A meant. Together they were D.A. which stood for Dumbledore's army. It was an organization of people who wanted to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After a few minutes when all the Prefects returned, Dumbledore stood up again and said,

"The reason I have asked you to stay is I want to have the D.A. to patrol along with the teachers after dark, starting tomorrow. I appoint Harry Potter as the head."

Dumbledore then waved his wand and small black pins appeared on everyone's robes. Harry noticed that his pin stated "D.A. Head" in gold letters. 

"Good night," repeated Dumbledore and when Harry stood up to leave Dumbledore added,

"All except Mr. Potter."

Harry stayed seated and Dumbledore made his way toward him. When Dumbledore reached him all the teachers left as well so only Harry and Dumbledore remained in the Great Hall. 

Dumbledore pulled a small package out of his robes and muttered,

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry opened the package curiously and what he saw made him look at Dumbledore in complete amazement. It was a portrait of Sirius.

It wasn't Sirius as Harry knew him but it was Sirius around Harry's own age. The young Sirius waved at him and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Harry as he hugged Dumbledore with all the strength that he possessed.

__


	8. Chapter Eight: Heirs of Mischief

**Chapter Eight:**

**Heirs of Mischief**

****

     The next morning came swiftly. Harry awoke and the first thing that greeted him after he groped for his eyeglasses on the nightstand, was Sirius' smile from his portrait on the end table next to Harry's bed.

"Good morning, Sirius," greeted Harry groggily.

"You too," said Sirius and with a frown he added, "You'd better hurry, I saw everyone else leave already."

     Harry nodded, and quickly changed to his robes. With one last wave to Sirius Harry went down to the Common Room where he found Ron and Hermione.

"You've been ages!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Shall, we go then?" asked Ron.

     As all three of them made their way through the portrait hole on their way to the Great Hall, Hermione asked, 

"Who were you talking to?"

"Sirius," answered Harry before he remembered that he hadn't told her about the portrait.

"Sirius?" asked Hermione as though questioning Harry's sanity.

"Yeah, Dumbledore gave me a picture of him for my birthday last night," stated Harry.

"That was really thoughtful of him wasn't it?" asked Hermione as they drew nearer to the Great Hall. 

"Yeah, it sure was," replied Harry as they entered the Great Hall and found seats at the Gryffindor Table.

     The ceiling was a wonderful blue this morning, Harry noticed as he helped himself to generous amounts of kidney pie. Ron was eating his fair share of food this morning as well but Hermione hadn't touched any of her food.

"Back on a hunger strike are we?" asked Ron through a mouth full of porridge.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and retorted, "No, just thinking."

Ron looked at Harry and added, "You know most people can think and eat at the same time."

     Hermione frowned but said nothing and defiantly ate her grapefruit. Harry was just about to ask them to stop sniping at each other for what felt like the umpteenth time when the owls arrived with the morning post. They came swooping in from above with a flurry of wings.

     A tawny delivery owl dropped a copy of _The _Daily Prophet _next to Hermione's bowl, stopping her from making saying anything to Ron. Hermione paid the owl and read the headline. This caused her to drop the paper into her bowl._

"What?" asked Ron snatching up the _Prophet_.

     Ron read the headline and almost dropped the paper himself. He handed it to Harry with a look of shock on his face. Harry seized the paper and read:

**Ministry Break-In**

**The Ministry of Magic has faced yet another break-in last night, one on their very own premises. The culprits broke into the Department of Ancient Languages, a sub-department of the Department of Magical-Cooperation. Several items capable of aiding with manuscript translation were taken and the only person present was placed under an excessively powerful Memory Charm. He is currently in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies No other damage was done to him or anyone else near the Department.**

"Another break-in?" asked Harry, "So?"

"Harry, think. An original copy of _The Forgotten Arts: Ancient Self-Protection _is stolen, then items that enable the user to obtain ancient translations are taken too," stated Hermione, "In the original copy of that book there is bound to be something or some things in it that weren't translated completely, or some king of hidden message or…," Hermione paused, gulped and finally blurted, "Voldemort wouldn't be so keen to get is hands on this stuff."

"Are you saying," inquired Ron with realization dawning on his face, "that You-Know… uh… okay, _Voldemort, took this translating item?"_

"That's exactly what I'm saying. There has to be something very important in those original books of ours. But, I already looked though mine and I haven't found anything," replied Hermione.

     The conversation ceased as Professor McGonagall appeared at the head of their table passing out course schedules. Harry, Ron and Hermione each took one and Harry looked down at it scanning the page eagerly.

"Divination, first?" asked Harry in disgust.

"Afraid so, mate," replied Ron, "What have you got first Hermione?"

"I have Arithmancy," answered Hermione quickly finishing her meal.

    Harry and Ron set off in the direction of North Tower for Divination together and Hermione went the opposite direction for her class. Once they reached the rope ladder that leads to the room in which they studied Divination Harry climbed up it and entered the all-too familiar room which still smelled of that heavily-scented perfume.

     When Harry found a table to sit at he took out his copy of _An Introduction to Legilimency_. Then Ron sat down uneasily and asked,

"You took those Occlumency lessons from Snape last year, right?"

Harry nodded and Ron added, "So…um… can you give me any pointers?"

"I don't think we'll get to anything of that sort today," replied Harry suppressing a smile.

     Ron nodded weakly and Professor Trelawney entered the room. She looked much more like her old self today then she had towards the end of the year last year when she was nearly thrown out of the castle. Even though Harry was ecstatic to be rid of the nefarious Professor Umbridge, he couldn't help sighing over Divination and Trelawney's untimely return. She smiled and began in her mystical voice,

"Welcome, back to Divination. As you all surely remember the confusion last year with job status I am glad to report that I am still here and that Firenze has been accepted back into his clan. All the suffering and despair that was around me has clarified my Inner-Eye of the remnants of fog that was covering it."

Ron chortled and leaned Harry's way, "Whatever that means."

Harry laughed softly as Professor Trelawney continued, "I predict that-"

"-this will be the most boring year ever," Ron whisperingly finished for her.

"-this will be a stupendous year," finished Professor Trelawney with a look in their direction, clearly disgruntled that not everyone was glad she was back or that they were in her class.

"The Headmaster would like me to kindly instruct you of the basics of Legilimency, or what the Muggles call "Mind-Reading." For ten points who can tell me what the counter-art to Legilimency is?" stated Professor Trelawney.

Harry was the only one that raised a hand and when Trelawney pointed at him he said, feeling really good about himself, "Occlumency."

Clearly surprised Trelawney replied, "Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter. That's right class, Occlumency is how to stop people from seeing your thoughts, and we will be studying and practicing the basics of this art this year as well."

"I would like to show the class a demonstration of Legilimency," stated Trelawney, "Mr. Potter can you please come up here."

Harry went up uncertainly. Professor Trelawney brandished her wand and said, "Now, Mr. Potter, please allow me to see your thoughts the first time then we will see your skills at Occlumency."

"_Legilimens!" exclaimed Professor Trelawney._

     Images raced through Harry's mind indistinctly. Harry managed to see glimpses of Dudley's face and then at the end Voldemort's…

     The connection broke and Harry became conscious of screams of fright. Professor Trelawney and Lavender Brown were wailing and Harry saw all the crystal balls on the tables had been displaying the thoughts that raced through Harry's mind.

     Harry then noticed that he was on the floor. He got up and Professor Trelawney gathered herself together and replied, "Yes… again Mr. Potter and this time you may try to stop me."

"_Legilimens!" exclaimed Professor Trelawney again._

     This time Harry built up a defense in his mind trying to use the techniques he learned last year.  He erased all emotion and thought from his head, and he felt the effects of the spell bounce off him like a rock hitting a gong. Harry opened his eyes to find Professor Trelawney standing there in shock. Clearly she had not expected Harry to be able to defend himself and she said quite exasperatedly, "Good… five points… to Gryffindor."

     She slumped down in her chair as Harry sat down next to Ron again. Then snapping back to reality she straightened and said,

"Class, please turn to page five in your books and read "The Five Steps to Determining Legilimency in Your Dreams.'"

     The whole class turned to page five but Harry and Ron didn't read. Ron looked at Harry and said,

"Cripes Harry, That was really scary you know-I mean, I guess that was um Voldemort-None of us knew what He looked like before."

Harry didn't want to talk about this so he said in place of a response, "You! Yes, I think you should be in charge of Chaser Try-Outs and I'll handle the Beater Try-Outs. If we split things up we'll have more training time once we do select the team."

Ron took his cue, and agreed, "right then, makes sense mate." They bent their heads over their texts.

     The class ended with the assignment of using the Five Steps to determine if your dreams were really Legilimency. Seizing the moment to relieve tension as they looked for Hermione, Ron stated, 

"That's a waste of bloody time if you ask me. I mean we can't be affected by Legilimency from outside the school. You don't have to be Hermione to know that."

     Harry forced a laugh and found his schedule.

"Care of Magical Creatures next and then…" began Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I have Potions after that!" cried Harry, "I am never going to _survive _that and I haven't even been to a class yet."

"I took up Muggle Studies so I can be in the Department of Muggle Relations, so I have that after Care of Magical Creatures," replied Ron, "Don't sweat it. You can just drop it if it gets to be too much."

"He's not doing that," stated a voice from behind them.

It was Hermione and she added, "Obviously Harry … has a… _hidden talent_. I mean he did get an O."

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, so well hidden that I don't even know it's there."

Ron laughed as Hermione frowned. The three of them said nothing as they neared Hagrid's cabin. When they reached it all three of them took out _Monsters' Care for Maniacs_.

     They found Hagrid and a large ape-like creature, nearly as tall as him, with a horn that looked like it had been crumpled like paper protruding from its forehead. Hagrid waved jovially to them and the three of them waved in return.

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know," replied Ron and after looking though his Monster Index he added, "It's not in here either."

     Harry looked around to see that almost all of Gryffindor House had made it into N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures and none of Slytherin House had. Harry wheeled back around to direct his full attention to Hagrid.

"Hullo… um… this is N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures and… um… I'm yer teacher," began Hagrid.

"We're studyin' a newly discovered magical creature for the Ministry all term," continued Hagrid with more confidence, "This creature has been properly named the 'Crumple-Horned Snorkack,' or as the Muggles call 'em 'Bigfoot' and as I said before we're learnin' as much as we can abou' it."

"So far I've found out he likes carrots, so we're all gonna feed him carrots today," finished Hagrid and he disappeared momentarily.

     He returned rather sheepishly with a barrel full of carrots and everyone grabbed one. Then everyone formed a line to feed the perfectly docile Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Ron took the opportunity to tell Hermione about what happened in Divination.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Hermione nearly dropping her carrot.

"Yeah, but the second time Harry just closed his eyes and the spell bounced off and made this big echoing sound," said Ron with a grin on his face.

"She wasn't as good as Snape. Snape could've broken though my defense easily," stated Harry humbly.

"I don't know. I think you've gotten better," replied Ron with a frown on his face.

"Defending yourself from any full-grown witch or wizard against Legilimency is an achievement, Harry," reminded Hermione, "This proves that you've gotten better.

     It was then Harry's turn to feed the Snorkack. Harry simply outstretched his arm and the creature seized the carrot and stuffed it into his mouth with a stupid grin of his face. Harry walked away and waited for Ron and Hermione.

     Once everyone had finished feeding the Snorkack, the class was dismissed with a half-foot essay on what they learned about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack for homework. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

     They were stopped by Argus Filch with his cat Mrs. Norris at his heels hissing. He was telling off a group of first year girls. The three of them were about to make their way around the group when Harry glimpsed Jack Abersum holding a copper flask and his brother Will holding a small pellet that Harry could've sworn he'd seen before.

     Then, before Harry knew it, Jack opened the flask and a swarm of what looked like angry red fleas flew out and began attacking Filch and Mrs. Norris. Then Will threw down the pellet and a thick mist issued from it as they made their escape.

"That was a Miniscule Mist!" cried Hermione as they swept their way through the mist and found the Great Hall.

     Harry, Ron and Hermione found the twins laughing between pants at the Gryffindor table. Harry ran over to them and asked,

"What was that?"

"What this?" asked Jack holding up the copper flask.

Harry nodded and Will replied, "That's a Fleas in a Flask. It's from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, real clever shop in Diagon Alley."

Harry laughed and then sternly asked, "What did you do that for?"

Jack answered with, "That Filch is such a git. He was telling off those girls for giggling too loudly. We had to protect them from the injustice."

     Harry chuckled as he thought that those two were very similar to another set of twins he knew. Harry found Ron and Hermione and told them everything. Ron laughed but Hermione said in her best Prefects voice, 

"What if the fleas attacked students?" Perhaps I should just have a word with them.

"They only attack the people you intend them too," ginned back Ron in a very un-Prefect like manner.

"I'll let them slide this time, but if I ever catch them again I am going straight to McGonagall!" exclaimed Hermione as they made their way to table with their food.

     They ate fairly quickly and it was time for Harry and Hermione to leave for Potions. They both waved good-bye to Ron who was headed for Muggle-Studies. As they headed down to the dungeons it grew colder and colder so Hermione drew up her shoulders inside her robes. 

     They entered the room just behind Draco Malfoy to find what appeared to be all the Slytherins, one Hufflepuff, one Ravenclaw and…

"Longbottom?" exclaimed Malfoy who had spotted Neville, "You? In N.E.W.T. Potions? How did you do it? I bet that's why you were in that masquerade with Potter at the Ministry of Magic. You were sucking up to Dumbledore."

     Neville's ears went pink and Harry said, "If what you said is true at least he only sucks up to one person when you suck up to everyone else. But I don't think it's true at all."

Malfoy turned around with a smirk on his face," You too Potter? And Granger… should've known."

Hermione went as pink as Neville but said nothing and Malfoy drawled on, "Maybe you can discover a remedy to your big-headedness Potter."

"Maybe, you can discover a potion that gives your father half a brain," countered Harry and just then Snape entered the room with a smirk on his face and a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Potter… Granger… Longbottom… the usual troublemakers," said Snape, "I think this is ten points each for intending to start a fight. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't had stepped inside at the appropriate time."

"Hermione never said anything!" roared Harry, "Malfoy-"

"Detention Potter!" countered Snape, "You can't blame Malfoy all your life."

     Harry stormed over between Hermione and Neville and set up his cauldron. 

"In my O.W.L. I was supposed to be making a Wit-Sharpening Potion but I accidentally made a Vanishing Potion and once my test-giver found me he gave me an O because it was the best Vanishing Potion he had ever seen," whispered Neville mournfully, "That's the only reason I'm here."

     Today we will be learning a very complex potion. So complex that will take three days to brew. It is called the Malevolent Mixture. We will learn this and it's antidote this week. The first part of the potion is up here, that is," Snape curled his lip at this, "if some of the people who had obviously performed miracles on their O.W.L. can read it."

     Harry's hand shook and Neville was sheet white, Hermione said,

"Calm down. Listen if you two are going to survive in this class you're going to need help. You can measure everything. Then let me check to see you measured it right and then you can begin to brew. I'll supervise adding ingredients into the caldrons"

     Harry and Neville looked at her thankfully and began their work. The rest of the class was dull work and very uneventful. Hermione checked both their measurements and had to completely re-do Neville's who was losing his grip extremely quickly. When the class was finally over, Harry grabbed his things and stormed out.


	9. Chapter Nine: Mutterings and Surprises

**Chapter Nine:**

**Mutterings and Surprises**

****

     It was now dinner and Harry and Ron sat at the table in the great hall having congratulated themselves on surviving the first day. They were avidly discussing Quidditch try-outs while Hermione worked on her homework between bites.

"Anyway, I'm starting Chaser Try-Outs tonight," stated Ron.

"Really? I thought you were starting them tomorrow," replied Harry.

"No, I changed my mind, and guess what? You know those two trouble-makers, the Abersums? They got full-marks on their flying exams, so they went to McGonagall and she gave official permission they're allowed to try-out" added Ron taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

     Just then Ginny returned from talking with Luna at the Ravenclaw table and took a leaf out of Hermione's book by doing her homework and every so often taking a bite. She looked down at her book and piece of parchment frowning, clearly stumped.

"What do you have to do?" asked Harry seeing her frustration, "Maybe I can help."

Ginny looked up at Harry and replied, "I just have to write this essay on Ancient Defensive Magic for Agapanthus. It's really interesting but it's very difficult."

"Agapanthus, huh. Is she a good teacher? I haven't had her yet," said Harry.

"She's wonderful. She really knows her stuff. You'd think she was really around all those ancient wizards thousands of years ago when you hear some of the things she knows," replied Ginny, "Plus, I'm learning spells and charms I never knew existed before. Like I said before, very interesting but very difficult.

Then taking another bite she added, "Maybe you can come to Common Room and help me there?"

"I wish I could but I have detention with Snape tonight," answered Harry mournfully.

"Oh, well you can help me next time," said Ginny and with that she collected her things and set off for the common room.

"Hey mate, you didn't tell me you had detention with Snape tonight, I suppose that means putting those new blokes through their paces without you," stated Ron with mock-anger in his voice.

"It's typical isn't it? First class with Snape of the year and I lose my temper," replied Harry.

Harry groaned and Ron smiled weakly. Hermione seemed not to have noticed. Then putting away her work she said,

"Well, I can finish this in the Common Room. Don't worry I'll handle Patrol for the DA tonight."

     After dinner and what seemed like a farewell at Harry's deathbed Harry made his way down to the Dungeons.  The long dark corridor was shadowy and damp. Reluctantly, dreading every step Harry continued down the passage. The new office for the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was located at one end of the corridor, and Snape's office was at the other. When he passed Professor Agapanthus' office, he stopped. A low indistinct voice was emitting what sounded like incantations. Curious, Harry was just about to take a peek when,

"Lost, Potter? I believe you know where the Dungeons are?"

     Harry looked up to find Snape sneering down upon him with even more dislike in his face and voice then usual.

"No, Professor. I was just on my way," replied Harry with a defiant glare.

Snape stared at Harry and Agapanthus' door a little bit longer then led the way to the Dungeons with Harry at his heels. 

     This was the last place Harry wanted to be in the twilight. The light gave the rooms am eerie sort-of glow and it was even colder then it was in the afternoon. Vapor issued from his mouth when Harry sighed and sat at a desk.

"Now Mr. Potter," smirked Snape, "I have pre-selected a text appropriate for tonight's essay."

     Snape picked up an immense leather-bound book and dropped it on Harry's desk with a loud thud. Then sneering and his lip curling more than ever Snape half-hissed,

"I would like you to write an O.W.L. acceptable essay on the history of the Malevolent Mixture. All you need to know should be in here. You do not leave until you finish it."

Harry glared loathingly at the book for a moment and deciding that he'd better get started if there was any hope of making it to the end of the Quidditch Chaser try-outs. He unfurled a piece of parchment, a quill and opened the book.

     It was long, grueling work. The words inside the book didn't seem to want to go inside Harry's head. He desperately tried several times to reread a particularly difficult paragraph pushing himself to focus when he realized what was hindering him. The noises coming from Agapanthus' Office. Why would she do something like that, or was it even her. Snape seemed very keen on knowing what was going on in the room.

     Harry dismissed these thoughts from his mind, remembering all the other times he had stuck his nose in other people's business. It only got him into trouble and this was something he really didn't want this year. Harry tried to read the paragraph again:

_One of the Wizarding World's oldest and most powerful concoctions, the Malevolent Mixture has been a highly revered toxin for countless centuries. In fact it was misused so often that those in power had to put a stop to its use. All ingredient lists and instruction for the Malevolent Mixture were hidden inside common books. A well-placed Concealment Charm made these pages seem like ordinary explanatory text in the actual book. Only those skilled individuals with special items that aided in manuscript translation could see the actual information on those pages._

     Harry finally finished his essay. He handed it to Snape who snatched it from him and muttered that he could leave. Harry strode out on his way to the Quidditch Pitch.

     It was getting dark and Harry was certain that the try-outs must be nearly over. Harry trusted Ron's decision-making skills with Quidditch, but still Harry wanted to see the abilities of the people that were going to be on his team.

     Harry made it to the field in time to hear a roar of praise from the several students who were trying out. Harry could see either Jack or Will Abersum flying with incredible speed and control towards the goal posts. Ron was keeping guard. The Chaser threw the Quaffle and Ron caught it but just barely.

     Harry clapped along with others who were roaring their approval again. Ron touched down with his broom, and when he saw Harry he dragged three people over. Ron brought the Abersum twins and Ginny.

"Meet your new Chasers, Harry," began Ron excitedly, panting slightly and then catching his breath and rushing on again, "I didn't think they were related…but their Uncle   Swooping Stan Abersum of the Chudley Cannons   I mean who would have believed   ."

"What?" Harry half-moaned.

     Harry desperately hoped that Ron didn't pick the twins because of their Uncle, but he decided to dismiss that disloyal thought. He trusted Ron after all. Harry congratulated the new chasers and said,

"All right, all of you must come tomorrow night to watch the Beater try-outs."

All three nodded, the twins grinning impishly, and together they walked back up towards the castle with Ginny chattering excitedly.

     Harry helped Ron pack the Quaffle and Ron asked tentatively,

"How was Detention?"

Harry sighed and said, "It was horrible. I had to write an essay on the history of the Malevolent Mixture." When Harry saw Ron's puzzled look he explained, "It's a really irritatingly difficult potion that we're learning in Potions right now."

     Ron nodded and when they finished putting everything away, they set off the castle as well. When Harry got to the Dormitory he spotted Sirius in his frame snoozing under the trunk of the famous willow tree where he and his friends always used to hang out. Harry smiled and he himself drifted off to sleep.

     Harry awoke before anyone else the next morning, including Sirius. He got out of his bed, changed and decided to catch up on his homework a little in the common room before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

     Harry had just finished his essay for Hagrid when he began to hear signs of life coming from upstairs. Harry quickly looked at his schedule to find that he had Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and… _Double Potions. Harry groaned as he got up to greet Ron._

     A few minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione were all eating at the Gryffindor table as usual when Harry noticed that Hermione looked a little tired.

"You look tired," said Ron looking over at her as if reading Harry's thoughts.

As if on cue Hermione appeared to snap out of what looked like a particularly pleasant reverie and said, "I'm okay. It's just two nights in a row on patrol duty for Gryffindor is really exhausting."

Harry cast a glance over at Ron then replied guiltily, "Ron and I will handle Patrol tonight."

Ron looked at Harry, his eyes saying _We__ will? and Hermione now smiling said, "Thank you, I know this might cut your try-outs a little short but it is for the welfare of all the students."_

     After finishing their breakfast, the three of them set off for Charms. Professor Flitwick was standing amid his immense tower of books as usual. He smiled at the class and he said,

"Today you will learn how to access the Outernet from your Note-Keepers."

Hermione looked excitedly at Harry and Ron. Ron returned the look with a face full of mock-excitement. When Hermione turned away he ceased immediately pulling a face, and causing Harry to chuckle softly as he reached in his bag for his Note-Keeper.

     Harry glanced around the room for a moment noting that everyone was busy admiring their new note-keepers. Some people had the most peculiar colors. Seamus' was a sort of sea-sick green while Parvati had bright teal one that clashed with her eyes.

"Now take out your wands," instructed Professor Flitwick once he saw that everyone had taken out their note-keepers.

"Connect your wand with the mirror and mutter the incantation for the Access Charm," Flitwick raised his wand and muttered, "_Vulgo!"_

     Harry did so and he saw his Note-Keeper come to life. There was a swirl of color and Harry saw a red phoenix that looked remarkably like Fawkes, appear in the mirror momentarily. Then little words that Harry was astonished to decipher as his own handwriting appear:

**Declare item to search**

"Now, we will be using the class time to search for a reflection that illustrates the proper use of the Screaming Hex. In order to find it you must connect your wand with the mirror again and declare the name of the thing you are willing to search. Once you find it we will be using the remainder of the class time to practice the Screaming Hex on some pixies I have in my desk," instructed Professor Flitwick.

     Harry connected his wand with the mirror and said, "Search: Screaming Hex." Words instantly sprung onto the mirror that said things like:

**Cases of the Screaming Hex**

And,

**How to Put the Screaming Hex to Practical Use**

Harry tapped the latter with his wand and it showed himself point at what looked like a rabbit, and crying, "_Quiritatio!" The rabbit began squealing, not in pain, but in confusion. Harry saw all this as if he watching himself do it in an ordinary mirror._

     The rest of the class went fairly well. Hermione got her pixie to shrill the loudest. Harry's gave a hoarse short cry whenever he commanded it. The class was dismissed with no homework, to everyone's immense pleasure.

"What next?" asked Hermione rummaging through her bag for her class schedule.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," replied Harry.

     The three of them made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They then entered one of the most peculiar classrooms Harry had ever been in. It seemed like someone had layered a thin sheet of real gold on the walls. There was a very strange perfumed smell around the room that reminded Harry of Professor Trelawney's classroom, though not as strong.

     Then there was, what appeared to be, a solid gold desk, where Professor Agapanthus sat patiently. She was wearing robes of deep fuchsia and her hair cascaded halfway down her back.

When everyone entered the classroom she spoke. She had a rich exotic voice that reminded you of far away places and hot desert nights,

"Hello. My name is Professor Isis Agapanthus. I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. The spells I teach are not in ordinary spell books. As far as I know the special reprint edition books you hold in your hand are the only surviving books which include the spells I will teach you this year."

Hermione promptly raised her hand and Professor Agapanthus acknowledged her, "Professor, I was wondering. I mean we know Voldemort wanted something found in the original editions of these books. Is there anything in there that you know he would want?"

Professor Agapanthus did not appear to display even make the slightest sign of alarm. She studied Hermione for a second and replied, "That question is irrelevant to our class and our purpose. Only those wizards with first printings of the book need concern themselves."

"But, we-" began Ron but Hermione silenced him with a look.

"Now, today we will learn the Full-Body Protection Spell. I believe it is on page four in your books… and if anyone, by some odd coincidence, has first printings, please go to page six," instructed Professor Agapanthus looking directly at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry went to page six and found an odd picture of a small boy inside a bubble. He looked up from the book at Professor Agapanthus as she said,

"These spells, and most of the spells I will teach you, do not depend on skill level to perform," Hermione blanched at this," but they require someone who is highly resistant to the Dark Arts to use the spell properly. I've had one person make an acceptable spell the first time thus far. Practice increases resistance."

     The whole class stared at Agapanthus apprehensively and she looked at them back as though she already knew they were about to fail. Then she looked at Harry and her face changed,

"Mr. Potter, I would like you to help me with a demonstration."

Feeling as though he always got picked to do demonstrations nowadays, Harry walked the aisle between desks to Agapanthus with his wand. She looked at Harry one last time and nodded. She then said,

"Now watch me."

     Agapanthus raised her wand, which was oddly long and made of gold, straight into the air. She held it steady, closed her eyes and muttered,

"_Ara Dichasia!_"

A transparent blue bubble surrounded Professor Agapanthus. She then muttered,

"Now Mr. Potter please perform any spell you choose to use on me."

Harry looked uncertainly at the bubble that surrounded her. He lifted his wand and cried,

"_Impediamenta!_"

     A jet of green light shot forth from Harry's wand and stuck Professor Agapanthus' bubble. There was loud pinging sound and Harry watched the bubble in amazement. It looked like he had thrown a rock into the water. There were ripples going in every direction but Agapanthus remained still and her wand remained steady. The class applauded.

Professor Agapanthus opened her eyes and the bubble vanished, "The more resistant one gets to the Dark Arts the more powerful this protective spell becomes, but be cautious, the stronger the attacking spell the more difficult it is to defend yourself from it. Mr. Potter would you please give me a chance to test your defensive spell?"

Harry looked at Agapanthus in surprise but nodded. He strode over to where she had been and she gave him one last instruction,

"Do exactly as I did only you must think hard of developing a mental wall. Know with confidence that you are safe behind it. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded again. This was going to be just like Occlumency. He closed his eyes and built up his mental barrier. Then raising his wand and keeping it as straight as possible he cried,

"_Ara Dichasia!_"

     It was like Harry had just been electrocuted. He couldn't have moved his arm if he wanted to. Harry then heard a voice from far away mutter,

"_Incommendatus!_"

WHAM

It was as though Harry had been struck by a freight train. He hadn't moved at all and he still couldn't move his arm so he guessed that his bubble had withstood the spell. Harry opened his eyes and saw his bubble vanish. He walked unevenly forward for a moment and sat quickly back down at his desk.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. That is the best Full-Body Protection Spell I have ever seen. It reminded me of my Grandfather's. You know he withstood a Cruciatus Curse with his," stated Professor Agapanthus.

     For the rest of the lesson Harry watched others try to perform the Full-Body Protection Spell. Hermione had gotten close. A well-placed Stunning Spell from Ron had burst her bubble. When they had finished Hermione whispered to Harry,

"Professor Agapanthus used a Demolition Hex on you. That was a very powerful spell to use on your first try. She could've really hurt you!"

"She probably knew that Harry's bubble could withstand that lot though," replied Ron, who despite Hermione's efforts had heard exactly what they had said.

     Harry and Hermione both said farewell to Ron as they headed down to the Dungeons. They both entered and made their way over to Neville who was already at a table quivering. Thanks to Hermione's help Harry had gotten much better at Potions. She had said that this time he could try it on his own but Neville on the other hand couldn't do anything. When he shook he couldn't chop things straight.

     Today they continued their work on the Malevolent Mixture. Harry was almost finished and pleased to see it was the same color as Hermione's when he heard Malfoy from a nearby table announce,

"Father says they'll have it any day now."

Harry discreetly turned around to listen and he found out that Malfoy was having a conversation with Pansy,

"Oh, really? It would be great for Him to have it. That way no one could get in the way like that Lupin did last time."

Harry almost ruined his potion upon hearing Lupin's name but continued listening,

"Yeah, nearly got killed I heard. To think that an ex-teacher of ours would go against Him," added Pansy.

"Is it really that surprising? I mean he always favored St. Potter," replied Malfoy with intense dislike.

"Who doesn't these days? Do they all really think that this heads up about the Dark Lord is really going to change things much?" inquired Pansy.

Malfoy replied with, "I know this much with a glare in Harry's direction. What Potter's had to deal with before is going to be nothing like what's about to happen. My dad tells me all sorts of things straight from the top."

     Harry couldn't bear to listen anymore. Voldemort wasn't planning on attacking him in Hogwarts was he? Was the thing he wanted here? Harry just caught himself in time from adding too much snake venom into his cauldron.

     When Harry had packed his bag and left the Dungeons he told Hermione everything he had heard except for the things pertaining to suggestions that Voldemort was going to murder him in a school.

"Do you think Lupin is all right?" asked Hermione.

"She said that he was nearly killed so he's probably not walking or anything is he," answered Harry.

     Hermione nodded and they both set out for the Beater Try-Outs. Ron was already there and so was the largest assortment of Gryffindors Harry had ever seen, except at meal times. It appeared all those who were above first year and hadn't already tried out were there. Harry could see the new Chasers in one of the stands.

"Okay you're all here to try out for Beater, right?" began Harry.

All of them nodded and some cheered so Harry continued, "The bad news is as all of you know there are only two Beaters. So only two of you will get the position."

     Harry took two at a time and gave them each a Beater's bat. They mounted their brooms and then Harry would release the Bludgers. Harry would mark how many times someone got hit and when he had gone though everyone's name he would call the people that tied for lowest hits to try again.

     It wasn't until there were four people left that Harry noticed something extraordinary. The four were Seamus, Dean and the Creevey bothers, Colin and Dennis. They were doing spectacularly. They didn't get hit at all while Dean and Seamus both got hit once.

Harry exclaimed in surprise, "Our two new Beaters are Colin and Dennis Creevey!"

     Colin and Dennis looked at each other with triumphant looks on their faces. Jack, Will and Ginny ran to congratulate him. Harry looked at the new Gryffindor team for a moment: Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Jack Abersum, Will Abersum, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey and himself.

"All right, our first practice will be on Thursday alright?" asked Harry.

     Harry then just noticed that Luna was there standing in a stand all by herself. Everyone nodded and all except Ginny made their way to the castle. Ginny walked up to Hermione instead and whispered,

"Hermione will you do me a favor?"

"Of course," answered Hermione.

"Will you join Luna's pep squad please? No one has signed up from Gryffindor yet and if you join everyone else will want to. I would, but I'm on the Quidditch team," explained Ginny.

Hermione looked like she had been force-fed poison. She gave Ginny an acid-smile as though this plan wouldn't work anyway and replied with, what appeared to be, tremendous effort, "I'll speak to her right now."

     Hermione walked over to Luna and Ginny jogged back to the castle. Hermione waved for Harry and Ron to go on. Harry then took the chance to tell Ron about what he had heard in Agapanthus' Office and Potions.

"Blimey, Harry. I don't know but maybe you should send Sirius over to check on Lupin," offered Ron as they neared Gryffindor Tower.

"That's a good idea. I think I'll do it but I have another idea," Harry paused to catch Ron's reaction and Harry was relieved to see that Ron was patiently waiting to hear what he was going to say, "We need to use the Invisibility Cloak and sneak into Agapanthus' Office."

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief and replied,

"Harry, do you know how insane that is? You've never seen Egyptian Curses. If she caught us…" Ron shuddered at the thought.

"We've got to!" roared Harry, "She knows something about what's in that book Voldemort stole and I think we can find a clue if we look in her Office when we're on patrol tonight."

     Ron nodded and swallowed hard. They approached the Fat Lady and Harry muttered the password,

"Esu eht eltteb."

"What does that mean anyway?" asked Ron as they clambered their way into the Common Room once the portrait sprung open.

"No idea, but we better hurry if we want to get in the Office before she does," replied Harry as he climbed up the steps to the Dormitory.

     Harry reached Sirius and wakened him. Sirius eyes snapped open, alert immediately as if he could do anything if there was a problem.

"Sirius can you go to Grimmauld Place and check on Lupin for me?" asked Harry.

"With pleasure," answered Sirius and in a moment Sirius vanished from his portrait.

Harry decided he could ask about Lupin when he returned and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. Harry ran down the stairs and Harry and Ron hid themselves under the cloak. They walked slowly and carefully towards Agapanthus' Office. 

     Harry and Ron stopped abruptly when they both heard strange words being muttered. Harry and Ron crept towards the door which stood slightly ajar. They peeked inside to find Professor Agapanthus peering over a golden cauldron. She filled a goblet with a shiny-blue liquid and drank it. Then looking exactly in Harry and Ron's direction, she said as though she were talking to herself,

"Leave and I will not report this to the Headmaster."

     Harry and Ron nearly dropped the cloak. How had she seen them? They didn't care; they just cautiously continued to move on patrolling the hallways.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Vision

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Vision**

     Harry and Ron finished their patrol of the corridors uneventfully. They made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. They were still bewildered as to how Professor Agapanthus had seen them. She didn't appear to have a magical eye like Moody's. Maybe she couldn't see them. Maybe they had done something that had given them away.

"Esu eht eltteb," muttered Ron when they reached the Fat Lady.

They both clambered inside the opening, surprised to see Hermione sitting in a chair working through what appeared to be an astronomical amount of homework.

She then closed her book and looked at the two of them through narrowed eyes, as though she could already tell that they had done something wrong. She blinked and said clearly, "You've been ages. What took you so long?"

Harry was clearly surprised at this question but answered with, "On patrol and we found out something rather interesting."

Ron and Harry took turns telling Hermione everything that had happened. She was listening while doing her homework, which according to her was an essay discussing the use of Veracitectors, ancient tools disguised and worn as pieces of jewelry that were used to decipher and reveal truths regarding other ancient objects. When she finished her homework, as Ron and Harry were finishing their tale, Hermione took out a pair of knitting needles and began knitting elf hats. Then she said reproachfully,

"Well, I don't know what gave you the right to be sneaking around. But all the same I'm glad you did. There's something not right about Agapanthus. She knows more than she's telling us."

"No kidding," replied Ron darkly, "I mean first she tries to kill Harry during Defense Against the Dark Arts and now she can see though Invisibility Cloaks."

"I don't think she tried to kill me. I don't know why I think it, but I know it's true. Besides she let us go didn't she?" stated Harry.

Ron looked scornfully at Harry annoyed with him for disrupting his once smooth train of logic and Hermione nodded, "I agree with Harry. She let you two go. Whatever she was doing in there couldn't have been big stuff."

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to discuss the topic avidly when the portrait hole opened up once more. Dobby the house-elf clambered his way down the stairs into the common room and upon seeing Harry he ran to him.

"Harry Potter, sir!" exclaimed Dobby, "It's wonderful to see you again sir!"

Harry gave Dobby a sort of involuntary pat on the head and said,

"Good to see you. You're still doing Gryffindor Tower alone I see."

Harry shouldn't have said this for then Hermione exclaimed,

"What? Dobby, do you do all of cleaning work for Gryffindor Tower by _yourself?"_

"Yes, miss," replied Dobby who was beginning to feel like he shouldn't have come.

"Why?" persisted Hermione who was twirling yarn through her needles furiously making her knitting look like an extremely thick spider's web.

"Well, the other house-elves don't like to find the hats. I don't mind doing it alone," answered Dobby his ears hanging low.

Hermione exclaimed in dismay, she had been making and leaving hats and other pieces of clothes for her project S.P.E.W.(Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) for years trying to free the elves by providing knitted clothes to give them their freedom. Now she threw her knitting into the fire. She ran toward Harry and said,

"I need the cloak."

Harry didn't even ask why. He simply handed her the cloak and she tore out of the tower. Dobby smiled weakly at them and began tending to the Common Room. Harry began trudging his way up the stairs when Ron, who was just behind him, muttered,

"Mental. Purely mental."

Upon reaching his bedside, Harry looked expectantly at Sirius' picture to find, to his dismay that Sirius had not yet returned. Harry didn't want to think of what this could mean. Quickly changing into his pajamas and climbing into his bed where he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke looked over at the empty frame again only to see that Sirius had still not returned and that Ron was already up, halfway dressed,

"Come on mate lets get going, first week-end of the year."

Harry leapt out of bed and quickly changed. He and Ron ran down the stairs to find Hermione, tapping her foot anxiously stifling a yawn already waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" she asked tossing her hair back.

Harry and Ron didn't answer as all three of them set off for the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry told Hermione all about sending Sirius to check on Lupin and how he hadn't returned yet. Hermione dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand and said,

"He's fine. He's beyond Voldemort's power now after all. He's merely a picture now. Anyway I too have some news, last night I went down to the kitchens-"

"What?!" exclaimed Ron looking at Hermione in a new sort of way, "Little miss prefect snuck out in the middle of the night and went down there?"

Hermione nodded, Harry noticed that she did this slightly mournfully, and continued, "I went to the kitchens to have a word with the other house-elves about Dobby having to do Gryffindor Tower all by himself. They agreed to work together again as long as I didn't make any more elf-hats (Hermione paused at a look from Ron). So I was walking back up to the common room again-using the cloak-when I saw Professor Agapanthus. She wasn't in her office; she was headed towards the Dungeons."

"The Dungeons?" asked Harry, "What would she want there?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," answered Hermione.

"I do," stated Ron and Harry and Hermione looked at him expectantly as they found seats at the table, "Harry and I saw her muttering over a cauldron. Maybe she needed ingredients for whatever it was she was making."

Hermione looked at Ron astonished, "That's brilliant! I bet that's what she was after. Well done, Ron!"

Ron grinned sheepishly and Harry thought for a moment. Yes that did make sense but what was she making? It couldn't be that important because she didn't mind them seeing it. Harry dismissed these thoughts and he discussed team practices with Ron.

The day seemed to go by slowly, homework and studies did little to help pass the time, and there was still no sign of Sirius at mid day. Harry and Ron had decided to have the first Quiddich practice tomorrow and spent most of the afternoon booking the field and alerting the other team members.

When they returned Harry noticed something odd. Ginny was walking around the Common Room handing people violet pieces of parchment. She handed one to Harry and it read:

**Hermione Granger's Wicked Sixteenth Birthday Party**

**Join us as we honor Hermione Granger for her Wicked Sixteenth Birthday Party in Madam Puddifoot's. The party will be held on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, at ****4:00** in the afternoon on September the 19th .****

Harry gave his violet parchment over to Ron to let him read it. After Ron had finished reading it they both looked at each other dangerously and cried,

"I haven't bought her a present!"

"Well, I can't fix that for you," said Ginny, "But if Hermione ever comes your way, tap the parchment with your wand. It's sort of a surprise."

Harry was in a crisis-like state of panic while he awaited Sirius' return. How could he have forgotten Hermione's birthday? He would have to quickly buy the present while in Hogsmeade. Finally with a small pop Sirius returned to the frame,

"Harry, I'm back," he stated anxiously.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and replied, "How's Lupin?"

"Pretty bad," replied Sirius looking serious and concerned, "He got ambushed by a bunch of Dementors and Death Eaters."

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Harry.

"He should be okay after awhile. He was barely recognizable when I saw him," answered Sirius.

"Tell me exactly what happened and why it took you so long to get back here," said Harry eager to hear everything.

Sirius sighed and answered, "Lupin was doing serious work for the Order, I'm not supposed to say anymore here, and he was attacked by a bunch of Voldemort's followers. Arthur found him and managed to get him to St. Mungo's. When I got to Grimmauld Place and slipped into my portrait there, no one was home so I waited until Molly came home and I beseeched her to tell me about Lupin and to take me to him."

Sirius brushed his hair from his face and continued, "Anyway, we had a hell of a time getting me in my two foot frame past security but we finally made it in his room. Poor Remus, he was knocked cold and it was a long time before he said anything. He was delirious and thought we were back at Hogwarts. The Medi-Wizard said he'd be alright but I had my doubts so I waited until I saw some improvement."

Harry nodded; disgruntled that Sirius couldn't tell him what Lupin was doing. However, Harry was relieved to hear that Lupin was supposedly getting better and he was glad that Sirius had told him this much so Harry said good-night and went to sleep.

Snoring from Sirius' portrait awoke Harry the next morning, and he tiptoed gingerly down the stairs. Harry found Ron waiting for him so they could set out for the Quidditch Pitch. They greeted each other and snuck past a sleeping Hermione.

"She was waiting for you too, but she got… erm… distracted," stated Ron with a grin on his face.

The two of them made their way to the Quidditch Pitch, and began preparations. The team would be joining them shortly. Once they had finished the rest of the team members had arrived. Ginny was melodramatically leading the group, flanked by the Creevey brothers who were looking up at her in awe. Jack and Will were both whispering excitedly about something.

Harry desperately wanted to laugh at the picture they presented, but he managed to restrain himself and when everyone was in hearing distance Harry said,

"All right, we're just going to go over the basics of your positions today. Ron will be a sort of co-captain so you listen to him too

Harry was amazed at how everyone was looking at him with their full attention. When they began they started off very poorly. Harry felt like an Orchestra Conductor. However, he knew, once they got the hang of it, they would begin to look like a team.

Harry was also amazed at the hidden talent the Creevey brothers seemed to possess. They could hit the Bludgers harder than anyone Harry had ever seen before. They were almost like Bludgers themselves. He then gave the duties to Ron for a moment so he could practice himself. Harry set off the Snitch and mounted his Dreamstorm. Harry zoomed around using different tactics as he tried to catch the Snitch. Regardless what he did it didn't take Harry long to catch it.

Once he had finished practicing, Harry made his way towards Ron and the others as they continued practicing. Jack and Will were flying intricate patterns in the air, calling down to Ron, evidently re-enacting their Uncle Swooping Stan's famous Swooping Swish from the 2000 World Cup finals. Ron just stood there, his mouth hanging open, as he followed the swift movements of the twins.

It took several calls of Ron's name from Harry before Ron was snapped back to reality. Ron ran over to Harry and exclaimed,

"They're brilliant! They've re-enacted the moment perfectly!"

Harry left Ron to his own devices and began watching the Creevey brothers whacking at Bludgers with all their might. Harry was simply flabbergasted at the brothers' talent. When they touched down he made his way over to them.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" asked Harry.

"Our dad used to play cricket and we play with him whenever we get the chance," began Colin.

"Being a Beater is a lot like being a Batsman in Cricket isn't it?" inquired Dennis.

Harry nodded because he just wanted them to keep doing what they were doing. Harry rounded up the team and said,

"Okay, our first match is against Slytherin in two weeks. We're going to have practices every other day. We need to get ready."

They all trudged along towards the castle and along the way they ran into a very unpleasant person. Malfoy and a sea of green robed Quidditch players were making their way towards the Pitch.

"Oh, clever team you have there Potter," began Malfoy and then facing his team mates though speaking loud enough so all could hear he continued, "Looks like Potter had to scrape the bottom of the barrel this time. It appears to me that size has no appeal to him."

Malfoy tuned around and sneered at Colin, Dennis, and Ginny. He turned back to his team, who were sniggering, and added, "People are so tired of Potter's big head that unsuspecting First Years had to be on the team."

Ron turned red and half-bellowed, "Do you know who those two arrgggggggggggh!""

Harry had quickly dropped the Quaffle upon Ron's foot to keep him quiet. The last thing Malfoy needed to know was how Jack and Will were on the team because of their uncle. Harry scrambled to pick up the Quaffle and gave Ron an apologetic look. Then putting the Quaffle back in the bin where it belonged he continued on past the Slytherin Team.

Ron and Harry returned to the Common Room to find Hermione still sleeping soundly exactly where they had left her. Ron gave her a few hours before poking her in the middle of the back.

"Is it time for Quidditch already?" yawned Hermione getting up wearily.

"No," answered Harry, "It's over."

Hermione, now fully awake, looked at Harry apologetically, "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I just laid down and shut my eyes and…"

"We completely understand your lack of… how should we say it?... care," stated Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron in complete shock. Tears sprung down her face and with that she stormed back up to her dormitory where Harry suspected she got more sleep.

The rest of the day was spent with Ron releasing all the hatred he felt for Hermione at the moment. Harry really thought that Hermione was in the right but Harry knew that if he would like to retain all of his body parts that he should at least pretend to agree with Ron.

It was soon time to go to bed, which Harry really didn't want to do for it meant classes would be starting again but it was impossible to prohibit the inevitable so Harry went to his four-poster and drifted off to sleep.

Gold. That was all Harry could see. Harry was watching himself move up a long golden corridor towards a small extravagant doorway. He pushed open the door and entered a beautiful room. It contained a small crystal-blue spring. In the center was a golden statue shaped like a woman.

Harry looked around and was surprised to see Lupin and Mr. Weasley standing in the room as well, though they couldn't see him. They both made their way towards the statue and it wasn't until then that Harry realized that there was large golden cauldron behind the statue of the woman. 

Lupin and Mr. Weasley grabbed the cauldron and pulled it out. Lupin pulled a bag and from it Lupin sprinkled peacock-blue pebbles into the basin. Mr. Weasley dropped a black feather inside and the contents of a silver flask. They each took out a book and read a long incantation from it.

There was a flash of light and the cauldron was full of water that looked like the spring. They then poured the water on the statue. There was a lurch, as though Harry was watching a movie and there was something wrong with the tape, and now Harry saw that the statue was gone and the room was filled with Dementors and Death Eaters.

Lupin was backed into a corner firing spell after spell when, what appeared to be, every Death Eater in the room pointed their wands at him and released spells. They all struck Lupin with such force that even though Harry was watching from someplace far away he felt the impact.

"NOOO!" screamed Harry sitting bolt upright.

"HARRY!" roared a voice near Harry's bed.

Harry turned to see that Sirius was gazing worriedly at him. Harry also noticed that Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were standing by his bed. Harry felt his face and was surprised to see sweat dripping down it.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ron.

"There… was this room… and there was a statue… and then it was gone and Lupin… Lupin got attacked!" shrieked Harry getting out of bed.

Sirius looked at Harry in amazement. Harry vaguely wondered why but that didn't matter Harry had to explain what had happened so someone could do something.

"Lupin got attacked? But Harry, he's already been attacked remember?" reminded Ron.

Realization dawned on Harry's face. It must have been a dream this time but Harry couldn't fool himself. Harry fooled the others though by lying on the bed again and trying to go back to sleep.

It wasn't until after everyone had gone back to bed when Sirius whispered, "Careful here Harry. Listen, I don't know how you saw that but that is exactly what happened to Lupin from my understanding of it. Now, I can't tell you what they were doing but they were in a beautiful golden room."

Harry pretended to be asleep. Sirius stopped talking and eventually Harry began to hear snores from his picture again.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Wicked Sixteen

Sorry it took so long for me to update but I just came back from a luxurious vacation. I was really tempted to bring my laptop to the **BEACH! **but somehow I controlled myself. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and since I'm starting school soon, yes I cannot stop the inevitable, there will a lot more chapters that take more time than you're used to.

****

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Wicked Sixteen**

****

Ron and Hermione had more or less made up. They still sometimes gave each other looks but they were of such an improvement that Harry didn't notice. Perhaps there was another reason why Harry had failed to notice.

Team practices were going horribly. Jack and Will were the best flyers by far but Harry suspected that they needed to have their eyes checked for whenever they threw the Quaffle it wouldn't go anywhere near the goalposts.

Ginny had the best aim; however, due to her relative inexperience with the twins as chasers, she was the least able flyer When she did manage to get to the goalposts she almost always scored but she was the most likely to be unseated by a Bludger.

The Creevey brothers were fair flyers and as Harry had said before amazing hitters. Their problem was that when they did hit a Bludger they would tend to get over-excited and in the process miss several other good Bludger-hitting opportunities. For example on Friday Colin had managed to make a superb hit and began whooping, making circles in the air as Harry, playing defense shot the Bludger right back by him.

"Good job, Colin! That was a good hit," Dennis had said.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" stated Colin.

And by that time they had started a full-fledged conversation.

Harry was felt like there was no way they could possibly win against Slytherin. They simply didn't have enough time to come together as a team. Even when Harry had moved to daily practices at first there appeared to be no change. Harry was beginning to give up when finally light dawned. Everyone was beginning to see what Harry could and they strived to correct their bad-habits and fix their trouble-spots.

It was the day before the match against Slytherin and the day of their first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Harry was reminded brutally of Hermione's scheduled birthday party when he discovered that all the girls and most of the boys of sixth year Gryffindors were going. Harry looked worriedly at Ron and was surprised to discover that he looked completely confident,

"Managed to get her a present, I did."

"You did? When did you have time for that?" asked Harry incredulously.

Ron looked at Harry grinning superiorly and replied, "Harry, I took care of it."

Harry didn't have time to argue the point for they were standing in queue being checked off a list by Filch. When he had checked both boy's names off they trudged along towards the small village of Hogsmeade.

When they arrived the first thing that Harry noticed was that the sign over Zonko's Joke Shop was gone and in its place was another announcing the grand opening of another Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprised delight and made their way into the shop.

It was a mirror image of the shop in Diagon Alley. There was even a long line of people like in the other store. The twins were at the front both demonstrating something. When Fred saw the two of them he separated himself from George and made his way over.

"Business is booming! Lee is watching the other store while we supervise the opening of this one," stated Fred and then he added, "We've also introduced a new item as a celebration for the opening. It's called Cosmo's Curious Concoction. Nasty thing it can be. We're demonstrating it up front but I can't remember if we told them it was the Concoction or free lemonade… hmm."

Harry laughed nervously, knowing that it was probably the latter. He was on a desperate search for Hermione's gift so he was about to leave when he saw Jack and Will fill a flask with some of the so-called lemonade. Harry ignored this and left.

He finally managed to buy a copy of _Famous Muggle Playwrights _in **Boris' ****Bookshop for the Boring and arrived in Madam Puddifoot's just in time. He frowned as he entered the shop. Harry had had bad things happen to him here. It was here that Cho had gotten angry at Harry and cried but as Harry remembered it she always cried around him.**

That had been on Valentine's Day last year. The store had been decorated for the occasion and then there were many different people. This time, however Harry noticed that the whole place had been decorated for the party and everyone inside had come for the same party.

Instead of small circular tables littered around the room, there was a long thin table that stretched from one wall to the other. Upon this table were mountains of food and drink. Ginny stood there with a checklist and she was checking the table to make sure they had everything ready.

"All right, everybody hide. I'm going to bring Hermione in now," whispered Ginny.

Harry didn't know how any of them could hide unless it was under the table but only so many people could fit there. Some people were, indeed headed under the table, but others were hiding most peculiarly.

The Patil Sisters both vanished behind the wall and Cho sank into a Grandfather Clock in the corner of the room. Harry stood there transfixed wondering if he should head for the table or for some the wall.

He decided on hiding with Ron behind the wall. Harry didn't ask why they were able to do this but Ron seemed to see Harry's puzzlement and answered most efficiently,

"I guess Ginny managed to use a Concealing Charm on things while preparing."

Harry smiled just as the sound of the door opening penetrated through the wall.

Hermione's voice rang through the wall and asked, "Why is it so empty?"

Ginny's voice answered with, "Because…"

Harry took this as his cue and so did everyone else for everyone popped out of their hiding places and exclaimed,

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Then when the words had registered she blushed deeply and whispered,

"Thank you…"

Harry did not see Viktor and obviously neither did Hermione for she looked rather down. Harry ran over to her and handed her his present,

"Happy Birthday, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry," replied Hermione suppressing a small sliver of a tear.

Ron muttered something about wanting to give her his present in person and set off for the food table. Harry went over as well but only stayed there awhile for Ron was surgically attaching himself to the table and refused to move.

Music began to play from an indefinite source and Harry was debating whether or not this song was played by the Weird Sisters or the Dark Children when everyone began crowding around Hermione's table to witness the blowing out of the candles and the opening of the presents.

A white cake with blue icing bedecked with sixteen silver candles was brought to the table. Harry joined the rest in singing "She's A Jolly Good Fellow" and Hermione blew out the candles.

When everyone had finished cake Hermione began opening presents. Harry wasn't really watching but thinking of other things like Agapanthus and Voldemort. Something did grab his full attention though and it was Ron's gift.

"I can't believe you!" roared Hermione.

Ron raised his arms and shielded himself before saying, "I thought you liked things like that!"

It was then that Harry saw what Ron's gift was. It was an enlarged autographed photograph of him. Harry thought this rather funny and was distracted from his dark thoughts until Hermione took out her wand and whirled on Ron.

"_Expelliarmus!" said Harry tersely flicking his own wand out to block Hermione._

Hermione's wand shot out of her hand and flew into Harry's. Hermione stared daggers at him but then realizing what she was doing she apologized to everyone and it wasn't until she solemnly promised that she wouldn't curse Ron that Harry gave her the wand back.

And so the party continued. Someone had brought out Pumpkin Punch and it was spreading like wildfire. Harry took a glass for himself and after draining it he realized that it was the best Pumpkin Punch that he had ever tasted.

Suddenly it appeared to Harry as if everything was spinning. Harry looked around and found a place to sit down. When the spinning ceased he saw Luna and strode over to her ignoring the fact that he couldn't quite seem to walk in a straight line.

"Hello," greeted Luna calmly.

"Hi," Harry slurred, "Why are you here?"

"I came here to thank Hermione for joining the Pep Squad lots of people joined once she did," explained Luna.

Harry missed some of this reply because he suddenly noticed that Luna's lips were awfully close. It was like being trapped in a tractor beam. Even if he had wanted to resist, or in his current state was capable of it, he couldn't have.

Harry stopped for a second as a part of his mind seized control again, "Why didn't you have any Pumpkin Punch?"

Luna looked mildly surprisingly at him and answered with, "I'm a member of the Society Against the Cruelty to Pumpkin Squash. Are you aware that every year pumpkins are kidnapped from their patches, gutted and cut into grotesque shapes?"

None of these words registered with Harry for there was commotion going around. Harry wheeled around and was brought to his senses fully at the strange sight that greeted him. Everyone had paired up and where quite busy.

Harry abandoned Luna and began desperately searching for Ron to tell this to him but he was nowhere to be found. Then the strangest thing happened. Hermione and Ron appeared from out of the wall interlocked in a passionate embrace.

Harry just stood there watching in shock. Hermione and Ron had never made up this quickly before and they certainly had never kissed. Then Jack and Will Abersum popped out from under the table. Will was holding a magic-camera and both wore impish grins. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice and Jack whispered in Harry's ear,

"Just a drop of Cosmo's Curious Concoction in the Pumpkin Punch."

Harry laughed but he couldn't help asking, "So is it them or is it the Concoction?"

"I think Lord Fred Weasley said that it magnified actual desires," answered Will.

Harry smiled at the thought and Ron and Hermione were brought back to reality from a loud bang from Will's Magic Camera. They both looked at one another in complete amazement.

The bang had seemed to have done the trick for everyone else too for everyone was beginning to crowd around Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione looked anywhere but at each other and said nothing. The party then seemed to start up again without a single word.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Elucidation

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Elucidation**

****

The party had ended quite smoothly and no one uttered a single word about Hermione and Ron's behavior until they all got back to school. Hermione took this all to shame and spent hours in the library. When she returned she sat working on such a difficult piece of homework that communication with her was impossible. Harry tried to talk to her the next morning but it seemed she took the extra mile to avoid him by getting up earlier than all of Gryffindor Tower and beating them to the Great Hall.

Ron didn't say much either when he and Harry made their way to breakfast and whenever Harry or anyone else tried to bring up the subject he muttered something about wanting to ask someone for help on his homework and left the table.

Harry didn't have time to worry about this. The Quidditch match against Slytherin would take place right after this very breakfast. There was an odd combination of tension and excitement in the air, however that was not all that was troubling him.

Harry had just begun to wonder as to why he had seen that vision of Lupin being attacked later than it had actually taken place. He had never had a delayed vision before. All the previous times events had been happening at the exact moment that Harry was having dreams about it. Maybe this was due to Voldemort's trying to block out Harry, but Harry didn't remember seeing him there…

Harry dwelled upon this all the way to the Quidditch Pitch. He was pulling his Quidditch Robes on and began forming a pre-game talk in his mind while trying to push this latest thought out of his mind.

The rest of the team sat there eagerly awaiting Harry's first official pre-game speech. Instead of acting as encouragement, this made Harry feel extremely uncomfortable. He would have liked it if they weren't listening because his mind was on other things and he felt quite certain he might make a blunder of it. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and began.

"Um… well… we're going to play now. As for those who have played before on this team, we will play as we've always played. And for those who haven't… um… remember to just try your best, that's all I can ask from you."

Everyone nodded and to Harry's extreme amazement they all stood up and placed all their hands upon one another's. Ginny quickly looked around at everyone and yelled,

"Go Gryffindor!"

"Go Gryffindor!" sang the rest of the team, including Harry with a big smile on his face.

As the team made their way upon the brightly colored Quidditch pitch Harry was cheered up slightly at the sight of Hermione sitting in a sea of scarlet and gold with a hat  in the shape of a roaring lion on her head amongst Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Hannah, and a very embarrassed looking Lavender. There were also several others whom Harry had never met. The entire group let out a very effective roar at the site of Harry and the team.

However Harry was most displeased to see a second group of people on the other side of the field. These people seemed to be led by Pansy Parkinson and they were made up of what appeared to be every Slytherin that wasn't on the team. Harry looked on the Slytherin section in the stands just to be sure and found that he was almost right.

The Slytherin section was considerably less full than it ordinarily would have been. Harry then noticed that instead of magical hats the Slytherin Pep Squad had emerald-green streamers, bewitched to look like real snakes which would hiss and snap when you whirled them.

Looking away from the crowd, Harry moved his eyes determinedly towards Malfoy in the center of the field, who stood sneering at him. This look faded momentarily as he noticed the moonstone shaft in Harry's hands. Harry quietly chuckled which made Malfoy sneer even more as he saw Harry's shoulders move up and down.

Madam Hooch signaled them to shake hands and they did this as Malfoy whispered, "Your team won't make it through this match alive."

Harry looked at Malfoy in complete amazement at his idiocy. Mistaking this for a look of fear or surprise Malfoy laughed as he mounted his broom. Harry mounted his own just as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

The two captains set off for higher ground at a furious pace. Malfoy tried to follow Harry but couldn't keep up with the far superior broom. Harry looked back over his shoulder with a grin as he pulled away. The Creevey brothers were doing magnificently for they had just stopped a Slytherin from taking the Quaffle from Ginny.

Harry saw Malfoy make a gesture at Crabbe and Goyle who, looking like their brooms would snap from their weight any second, flew over to Colin and Dennis. Harry cried out and warned them just in time to be saved from an obliterating air tackle by Goyle.

A Slytherin Chaser zipped up to Ron with the Quaffle in tow and was about to throw it when the Pep Squad began singing the now famous congenial rendition of "Weasley is Our King." This seemed to have built up Ron's confidence as he blocked the shot easily.

The game continued on for some time. Surprisingly the two teams appeared well matched. Although the Gryffindors were relatively inexperienced the Slytherins, made up of the likes of Crabbe and Goyle, were unimaginative and slow. To his credit, Ron was defending the goal brilliantly.

Flying around desperately in search of the Snitch, Harry spotted Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle doing the same. The two Creevys were in pursuit. Colin and Dennis were trying to knock Malfoy off his broom but Crabbe and Goyle knocked back whatever the brothers threw at them.

This gave Harry an idea. Mouthing his idea to Colin and Dennis, who both nodded that they understood, Harry flew down as though he had seen the Snitch. With a burst of speed so that Crabbe and Goyle couldn't keep up with him, Malfoy chased Harry.

Colin and Dennis then seized the opportunity to hit the same Bludger simultaneously at Malfoy. The impact knocked Malfoy off his broom. The Slytherin Pep Squad booed and hissed at Harry and the Creevey brothers streamers snapping, but Harry scarcely noticed as he continued his search.

Out of anger Crabbe and Goyle paired up and began whacking at Colin and Dennis who were soon knocked out cold. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and gave Gryffindor a penalty shot. Ginny shot the Quaffle cleanly into the hoop and scored ten points for Gryffindor.

It was just then that something odd happened. For no apparent reason both Crabbe and Goyle fell off their brooms knocked out. Harry looked up and found the Abersum Twins flying mischievously close by.

Harry grinned and grimaced at the same time upon seeing Malfoy get up and mount his broom again. He flew swiftly towards Harry just as Harry saw a glint of gold in the distance. Going as fast as he could go Harry sped past Malfoy chasing the Snitch and it wasn't until about a minute later that Harry realized that the Snitch was struggling against his outstretched hand.

Harry clasped his hand shut and shot it into the air. The Pep Squad and the rest of the non-Slytherin crowd began cheering. Harry landed as the rest of the team (except the Creevey brothers who were still knocked out) headed towards him and began cheering. Malfoy swooped down over Harry and muttered, "This isn't over yet Potter."

The Abersum Twins helped the Creevey brothers up and helped them onto stretchers to be led to the Hospital Wing. Will made his way over and said,

"Couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have lasted anywhere nearly as long if we had anyone else as Captain," added Ginny with a warm smile upon her face.

Harry smiled back and asked to Jack, "What did you do?"

"Oh, well all we did was light an Invisible Weasley Wildfire Whizbang," answered Jack.

"Oh, and guess what? Our Uncle Swooping Stan came to see our match!" added Will, "He would have been very disappointed if we didn't do something to those two."

Harry laughed as Ron dashed to the stands where the Gryffindor lions were cheering their hats off.

Buoyed up by the win, the remainder of the week went spectacularly. Hermione had stopped avoiding Harry and he didn't question her to her immense relief. She was already embarrassed about being seen wearing a roaring lion on her head.

Two teachers seemed to be making sure Hermione didn't forget about her moment at Madam Puddifoot's. Professor McGonagall had said while they were practicing the extremely difficult Conjuring Charm,

"Only those who do their work and practice their spells will make it to the N.E.W.T.'s. And get sidetracked by _nothing else."_

She had said the last part while staring at Hermione with a frown and thin line for a mouth on her face. This comment had caused Hermione to conjure up a wooden stake instead of the candlestick she was supposed to be conjuring.

Harry had looked apologetically at her before returning to his candlestick which for some reason was always wooden and burned a few seconds after appearing. Apparently the more familiar you were with the spell the better your object was for Professor McGonagall's candlesticks were made of sterling silver.

The other teacher who wasn't letting Hermione forget the incident over the weekend was Snape. He did it in a much less subtle way than McGonagall. They were working on the Benevolent Beverage, the antidote to the Malevolent Mixture, and Snape made his way over to Hermione, peered over her cauldron and said,

"Now pay attention Miss Granger. If you improperly mix this _concoction and drink it the consequences could be much more severe than drinking a… let's say… a mild love potion?"_

Her ears bright pink, Hermione refused to look at Snape which was something Harry was barely managing to perform. It was after this particular lesson that Malfoy made his way over to Harry and said,

"Tomorrow. Midnight. Quidditch Pitch. We're going to have a rematch. Anything goes. Agreed?"

Harry glared at him and replied, "You're on."

With that Malfoy went in the opposite direction and Hermione caught up with Harry,

"What did Malfoy want?"

"Nothing. Just upset he lost that's all," Harry lied.

Harry and Hermione caught up with Ron as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They entered the classroom to find Professor Agapanthus looking at them all with her usual mystic expression that rivaled Professor Trelawney's,

"Today we will learn about the Diablo," stated Agapanthus.

These few words seized the full attention of the students. As he slid into his seat Harry looked up at the professor's long neck, her scarab beetle necklace, swaying in a nonexistent breeze as she continued, "Now, Diablo, who seek to avoid light, ironically live in churches and temples and have the ability to possess other living things. For twenty points who can tell me all three signs that one is being controlled by a Diablo?"

Unsurprisingly Hermione raised her hand and when acknowledged she answered with, "The first sign is that they are abnormally quiet for Diablo are incapable of speech even in another's body. Secondly while in another's body they are impervious to the light that would normally kill them but they are still wary of it. Thirdly if they begin to twitch involuntarily you know that the host is fighting to regain control."

Agapanthus nodded and said, "Very good. Twenty points."

"Now today we will be practicing the way to get a Diablo out a host's body and then to subdue and finally disable it. There are only two ways to destroy a Diablo. Either get them in direct sunlight or use the Slaying Spell," stated Agapanthus.

To everyone's amazement Agapanthus walked over to a cabinet on the far side of the room. She tapped Neville on his shoulder and he nervously made his way into the cabinet under her instruction.

A few moments later Neville came back out trembling slightly,

"As you can see Neville's body is shaking due to the internal struggle," said Agapanthus conversationally.

She then pointed her wand at Neville and muttered, "_Puregrae!"_

A thick grayish gas poured out from her wand and made a smoggy silhouette of Neville. It fitted itself over him and a black shadow erupted out of Neville's chest.

Neville yelled for a moment as the shadow ran around seeking shelter but Agapanthus expertly pointer her wand at the shadow and exclaimed, "_Trucido!"_

A jet of white celestial light shot out her wand in the shape of a sword. It pierced the shadow. The shadow froze and slowly vanished on the spot.

The class applauded and Neville returned to his seat clearly on the brink of fainting. The rest of the class time was spent on the Diablo. To his immense relief, Harry was not selected as the few to be possessed by the Diablo but Ron was.

Harry felt like destroying a Diablo was far too easy, even though he was the only one doing it without trouble. Hermione couldn't aim properly making her Slaying Spell hit the desks.

When the class had ended Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged along to the Common Room and began attacking their immense load of homework. After an hour or so Harry and Ron gave up and decided to finish it later. They rose and slipped through the fat lady's portal. It was time to begin their patrol. So Harry, flanked by Ron and Hermione, entered the Great Hall with the rest of the D.A. where everyone split into groups of threes not including the teachers that had to accompany each group.

Harry had assigned himself with Ron and Hermione. Having seen this Snape made his way over to them to be their teacher when from out of the shadows came Professor Agapanthus,

"It is alright. I will take these three."

Snape glared at her with intense dislike and stalked off towards Ernie McMillan's group. Harry looked surprised over at Agapanthus but they moved on without speaking.

All four continued without a sound across the hallways of the castle. All Harry could hear was Hermione's ragged breath. It was ice cold in the corridors, which was strange because it was only the end of September after all.

And that was when he knew.

A cold came over Harry's body as all happiness drained out of him. Harry heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath from far away. He had had no time to put up a defense and he was already hearing the screams of his mother dying and his father's gallant words.

But then he heard something that he had never heard before.

_"Move aside you silly girl. I do not intend to kill you. Even though you killed him," _rang the voice of Lord Voldemort.

_"I didn't do it! He let himself get caught by the Aurors. They thought he was a Dark Wizard just because he was your brother! Take me instead! Not Harry! Please not Harry!" _cried Lily Potter, Harry's mother.

It was then that he snapped back to reality. Harry saw the remnants of a Patronus in the shape of a sphinx chase off a gang of three Dementors. There was a warm and exotic tinge to the air. Harry stood up to find hundreds upon hundreds of Dementors everywhere. They were beginning to fill the hallway that Harry stood in.

Ron and Hermione lay heaped on the floor and Agapanthus was making a valiant stand but she couldn't do it alone,

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Harry's stag Patronus erupted from his wand and chased off a block of Dementors. Harry could feel the cold and depression ebbing away. Harry and Agapanthus then spoke their incantations at the exact same moments and a stag ran down one end of the hallway as a sphinx ran down the other.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _roared a voice from far away.

A gray owl flew past and chased the remnants of the Dementors away and out came Albus Dumbledore. His owl Patronus vanished after seeing that all the Dementors were gone. Dumbledore looked at Harry to see if he was alright.

"Are you all right, Madame Agapanthus?" asked Dumbledore respectfully.

It was the first time that Harry had ever heard Dumbledore address someone using that tone, as well as a title in front of their name when speaking them. Harry looked at Agapanthus to find that she looked utterly exhausted. Harry wasn't surprised. Who knows how long she had had to ward off the Dementors.

"I am well, Albus," gasped Agapanthus.

"Good. Now Harry, I need you to follow me to my office. Madame Agapanthus will accompany us. We need to elucidate a few things for you," stated Dumbledore.

Eager to hear what was happening and maybe hear why Lupin had been injured Harry was happy to do so and did. Dumbledore levitated Ron and Hermione over to the Hospital Wing before setting off towards his office.

When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office Dumbledore spoke,

"Skiving Snackbox."

Harry smiled at this as they all three made their way into the circular room that was Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore offered both Harry and Agapanthus seats but the Professor remained standing her golden chains and her beetle necklace glinting in the lamplight while Harry gladly took a seat.

"Now, Harry. There are quite a few things to explain," began Dumbledore after settling his robes about him. "After his miserable failure in procuring the Prophecy, Voldemort has been in search of another ancient and powerful item that is essential for his take over," began Dumbledore looking sternly at Harry while stroking Fawkes.

When he saw Harry's signal to go on he said, "Many years ago in ancient Egypt there was an item called the Moon-Pearl Tear. It is said to be an item of incredible power the knowledge of the use of which is lost to all. Some say it gives eternal life, others say that it gives incredible strength and impenetrable protection, while another group of wizards had even more wild ideas. The fact is no one knows what it can do anymore. It is a great mystery. Except, there remains for those who have studied its history one vital clue. 

The Moon-Pearl Tear was discovered by Alexander the Great who was said to have used it to become Pharaoh of all Egypt. After using it once it was written that he could not use it again. So he called upon the aid and knowledge of the priests and guardians of the Egyptian gods and goddesses to help unravel its secret and create another one. So it was that after many years he was said to have discovered a way to create his own Moon-Pearl Tear. Then he hid the instructions in his library in Alexandria before he died. Do you understand me thus far?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "We know this Tear is what Voldemort wants regardless of the fact that he doesn't know what it does. We don't know what it is capable of either but we don't want it used at all.

Now, it has become time to tell you one more thing. Long before Alexander or any of this business with Voldemort began, the original wizard known in ancient Egypt as the priest of the temple of the after life, the great Egyptian Wizard Imoethep, created a guardian for the Moon-Pearl Tear. To keep it safe from anyone but himself he created what is called a Ka. He used it to protect the Moon-Pearl Tear whenever the threat of its being used came. Unfortunately, the Ka could not be awakened and invigorated in time when the last threat came during Alexander's reign, but this time it was. 

Here Dumbledore paused and looked across the room into dark mysterious eyes who surveyed Harry keenly and nodded back at Dumbledore shortly. "You see Harry," Finished Dumbledore simply, "Professor Agapanthus is the Ka."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Night Flight

Guys I am REALLY sorry about the delay but I was really busy winning an essay contest. Yes, I get an essay contest. I'm sorry I was working on that instead of this but I thought you I could make you wait to build up the suspense. I'll try not to ever make you wait this long again but it will probably be a chapter a week from now on.

Chapter Thirteen:

Night Flight

Harry looked at Agapanthus in amazement. It was eerily quiet in Dumbledore's study. Outside the circle of the lamplight Harry sensed the witches and wizards in their portraits gazing solemnly upon the trio around the desk. She stared back at him, her strange blue eyes peering into his thoughts, it seemed. But a question rose in his head that he couldn't hold back,

"Why are you here at Hogwarts? Shouldn't you be looking for the MoonPearl Tear?"

Dumbledore smiled as Agapanthus answered the question in her sultry voice which brought to mind a windswept desert evening, "Harry, I'm here because you're here. Voldemort doesn't want you involved in looking for the tear; for you've proven many times that you're capable of keeping up with him. Where you are Voldemort will be and that means if we keep up with his activities, he will lead us to the MoonPearl Tear."

Understanding covered Harry's mind like a thick blanket. It all made sense, well most of it anyway. Perhaps that explained the Dementors attack earlier that evening but still more questions buzzed through Harry's troubled mind. He was determined to get some long awaited answers.

"What happened to Lupin? I mean, what was _he_ doing in a golden room?" asked Harry glancing from Agapanthus to Dumbledore.

Fawkes flew over and perched himself on Harry's shoulder. All the portraits were staring down and listening intently, some with their ears pressed against the canvas, as the dialogue continued. Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, "What you saw Harry was an echo of an event that took place months ago. The Order of the Phoenix was dispatched to the Temple of Light in order to revive and enlist the aide of the Temple's guardian. Remus was attacked at the temple where Miss Agapanthus was invigorated. Voldemort's army was there to prevent that revival from taking place, and thanks to Lupin they think they succeeded."

"I had the vision days ago. Agapanthus has been here for weeks, and now you say that the events at the Temple took place even earlier. How can that be?" replied Harry with a frown upon his face.

"This is the best supposition that I can come up with Harry," returned the Master of Hogwarts slowly. "You saw the events not as the actually occurred in time, but at the time that Lord Voldemort saw them through a pensieve. You saw- as Voldemort saw- a reenactment of those events. One of his Death Eaters must have presented it to him after he returned," answered Dumbledore.

So that was it. Harry had been witnessing the evening at the Temple through Voldemort's eyes. The evil wizard must have been so absorbed in the scene and so shocked by the events which took place there that his defenses against intrusions into his mind by Harry were temporarily forgotten. But he must know what I saw, thought Harry glumly. That's why the Dementors were sent here.

Now Voldemort was going to even greater lengths to destroy him and his own defenses which had been protecting him for so long now were vanishing one by one. First the love that was his mother's protection, then the loss of Sirius. Now Lupin was severely injured and Hogwarts breeched. Harry slowly began to realize that these things had only been available to him when he wasn't capable of defending himself. From now on it was up to him alone.

"You must be extremely careful this year Harry" cautioned Dumbledore gazing seriously over at him. "Voldemort is getting more powerful than he ever was. As you just saw not even the protections of Hogwarts can withstand him any longer."

Don't worry it will be awhile before he realizes that he's failed to kill you yet again and that time we'll be ready," stated Agapanthus with forced cheerfulness.

"I suggest that you get to bed. You've had quite an ordeal tonight. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be fine in the morning," added Dumbledore.

Harry decided he was worn out. This was not the time to bring up the strange potion that he had seen Agapanthus brewing. Questions as to why and how she came to be here would just have to wait. Before leaving, Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked even more ancient and .tired than Harry had ever seen him. His face was lined and careworn, even more so than when Harry had seen him through the invisibility cloak, but that was the last thing Dumbledore needed to hear. Harry started off down the corridors and barely remembered stumbling through the Gryffindor portrait and tumbling into bed.

The next morning the entire school was full of whispers and mutters about the attack last night. Hermione and Ron were as Dumbledore predicted fully recovered and perhaps glad that these events had taken the place of talk about their "encounter at Hogsmeade" with the school. They even began talking to each other again, making up for lost time. This was all good and well but Harry still hadn't told Ron about Malfoy's Quidditch challenge and since he didn't want Hermione to know it was getting to be very difficult to get Ron away to tell him privately.

Harry finally managed to do it by telling Hermione to meet him at Potions and setting off at a dead run after Ron who had just charged down the hall to begin his morning with muggle studies. When he caught up to Ron, Harry stopped a moment to catch his breath and began. The whole story of Malfoy and the secret nighttime challenge spilled out in a rush. When he had finished Ron asked incredulously,

"Harry, didn't he try that trick on you five years ago?"

"He meant it this time Ron. You didn't see his face. Will you please tell the rest of the team?" replied Harry, a little peeved that he need explain this to Ron.

Harry dashed back down the corridor and made it just in time for Potions which was agonizing as always. Then he and Hermione made their way towards Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures. 

"You al'righ then Harry?" greeted Hagrid peering down at him in concern as they made their way across the enclosure that held the Snorkack. "Heard there was a real scuffle over there last night," he added gruffly.

"I'm just fine, honestly Hagrid," Harry replied cautiously, aware of the eyes and ears of the other students all around him. The class was spent discussing what the uses for the crumpled horn on the Crumple-Horn Snorkack were. As far as Harry could tell it was once a straight horn but it had been damaged because the creature seemed to amuse itself by smacking his forehead against the ground. He tried to concentrate but his head was buzzing.

When the class had ended Hagrid motioned for Harry, Ron and Hermione to come with him. The Snorkack simply stood off to the side now that the encounter with the students was over unconcerned and uninterested. Hagrid scratched his head, sighed and pulled the indifferent Snorkack into a large wooden cage he had constructed. He gave the creature an awkward pat.

"Now... uh... can yeh follow me into the forest?" asked Hagrid making his way to the forest.

Harry and Hermione stole a glance at each other knowing where they were going but Ron ignorant of this exchange made his way to the front of the trail behind Hagrid keeping up a running stream of conversation about Norbert's recent activities along the way.. 

"Come on then, unfortunately, we can't let Ron get killed by Grawp alone," stated Harry setting off .

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Yes. Incredibly unfortunate."

They both laughed and made their way up the trail after the pair.

Harry and Hermione both followed Hagrid reluctantly up the path to Grawp's area, though Ron was unaware of where they were going he began to look around, puzzled as they went ever deeper into the forest. As they began to climb over low branches and ducked to avoid snagging bushes Hagrid said,

"Now, Ron. Don't fret mind yeh."

Ron suddenly looked over Harry and Hermione, horror dawning upon his face as he understood what was happening. He stopped dead in his tracks. Harry hid a snigger and Hermione barely managed to turn her grin into a frown.

Harry gave Ron a shove in the back and he was forced a few steps down the path. Ron looked at Harry murderously. When they had finally convinced Ron that he wasn't going to be eaten or hurt in any way he went on (this process had taken some doing for Hermione had only just managed to keep Hagrid from saying, "On purpose")

When they reached the boulder that was Grawp the young giant turned around, his face still laying on the ground but his muddy eyes focusing directly upon them. He looked at Harry momentarily with complete indifference upon his face. His eyes stopped a moment to gaze down on Ron, but when he saw Hermione he shouted;

"HERMY!"

Hermione trembled slightly and Ron looked like he was caught between running and standing in front of Hermione. 

"Ron it's fine. He's just happy to see Hermione okay?" explained Harry.

"Right, I knew that," retorted Ron with new-found courage on his face.

Grawp turned his full attention on Hermione and continued, "WHERE YOU BEEN? GRAWP LOOK EVERYWHERE FOR HERMY BUT GRAWP NO FIND HER. GRAWP EVEN ASK HAGGER."

"I'm sorry, Grawp. I've been away from school," answered Hermione nervously.

This seemed to satisfy Grawp and he changed the topic, "WILL YOU HELP GRAWP?"

"With what?" asked Hermione a little more anxiously, and Harry was sure she was thinking, 'What in the world would a giant need my help for?'

"PLEASE HELP GRAWP WRITE," answered Grawp. He had said this as more of an order rather than a request despite the 'Please.'

"I don't see why not, but to whom?" inquired Hermione slightly relieved at the unusually mundane nature of the request.

"TO GWENY," answered Grawp and just like that he turned over and went to sleep.

"To Gweny!?" roared Ron, "Who's this Gweny? Got another one living in the forest Hagrid?"

"No, o' course not!" answered Hagrid a little too quickly, "I just brought her to visit for awhile last summer. She and Grawp really hit off. He wants to know how she is that's all."

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione with a, "What's-the-difference?" expression on his face. Harry suppressed a smile and Hermione looked a little ill. Grawp suddenly sat up and brushed some twigs and rocks from his hair. "HUNGRY HAGGER," he announced.

"Well... uh... that's all. See yeh soon then," concluded Hagrid, walking off with Grawp, abandoning Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, yes. Leave us in the middle of the Forbidden Forest," complained Ron but he quickly ceased for Hermione gave him a look that clearly demonstrated that she was not in the mood. Quickly the three set back down the path to the cottage.

The remainder of the day was spent with Ron and Harry telling the rest of the Quidditch team about the upcoming secret game against Malfoy's team. The team was a little alarmed by the lack of notice but eager to tear Malfoy's team apart a second time.

"Do you think we have a chance against the Slytherin team now that this game has no rules?" asked Ron slightly nervously as he and Harry climbed up the staircase towards Gryffindor Tower.

"What's the difference between a regular Quidditch game with Malfoy and one with no rules?" asked Harry sarcastically.

Ron laughed at this but Harry was truly having second thoughts about it too. Ron was right, Malfoy was no Voldemort but he wasn't magically deficient either. Malfoy could have the whole Gryffindor team cursed in seconds with help from the rest of his dirty, cheating team.

"I think I'll wear Hagrid's Dragon-Hide Cloak tonight," stated Harry.

"That's a good idea. Even if Malfoy curses off the rest of the team, at least our only chance of winning will still be in action," replied Ron as they neared the fat lady's portrait.

Harry muttered the password and the two entered the common-room. Hermione was sitting in a comfortable chair near the flickering fire engrossed in reading a book. She didn't seem to notice Ron and Harry and seizing the moment they both tiptoed up to the dormitories without interrupting her.

Harry tried and failed to concentrate on some school work as the evening crawled on. With a sigh, he turned from his books and crossed the room to the foot of his bed where his trunk stood. He lifted the lid and began searching through the disordered contents for the package containing the special birthday gift from Hagrid. As he was looking for the cloak he came across the old fashioned note-keeper from Lupin. Harry set it aside on his desk as he spied the gleam of the dragon scales in the bottom of the trunk in a heap. He pulled it out and stroked the shiny blue hide thoughtfully.

Eventually Ron drifted in and the two passed the time in anxious whispered strategy. Bedtime came and Neville, Shamus and Dean joined Ron and Harry in the room. The two boys lay wide eyed and tense in their beds listening to the steady breathing of the others in the quiet moonlit room. When it was near time to leave Harry slipped on the Dragon-Hide Cloak, grabbed the Dreamstorm and made his way to the Quidditch Pitch with Ron.

It was cool outside in the sharp night air, not extremely cold but just chilly enough to make Harry and Ron shiver and wrap their cloaks more tightly around themselves as they walked on. When they had arrived the rest of the team was waiting anxiously in the center of the field frost curling around them in foggy drifts.

"Harry!" roared Will cheerfully, "We brought our complete arsenal of Invisible Rockets!"

Harry nodded and was going to say something he hoped would be heartening when he heard, "Hey, Potter! At least you had the nerve to show up."

Harry wheeled around and saw Malfoy leering down at him. Behind him the rest of his team was already in the air sweeping back and forth and jeering at the Gryffindor team. Harry mounted his broom quickly and gestured for the rest of his team to do so. When he had flown closer Malfoy eyed the scaly cloak suspiciously and said derisively, "Nice cloak Potter."

"Do you have a problem with any of the conditions?" asked Harry for he was losing patience extremely quickly.

Malfoy wasn't expecting this and replied quickly, "No. Let's get started."

Malfoy pointed his wand at the box that contained all the balls and it sprung open, releasing all of its contents. Harry immediately began searching for any glint of streaking gold from the snitch as the rest of the team flew into their positions.

The match was fast and heated with both teams swooping through the biting night air. Seconds seemed to fly into minutes and when Harry glanced down at his watch he found that they had been aloft for almost an hour locked in furious concentration. The teams were tied at two goals apiece with still no sign of the golden snitch, and much to his surprise there hadn't been any cheating.

Harry spoke too soon. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared from behind Harry, stretched out their arms to where the Creevey brothers hovered close by and knocked both Colin and Dennis to the ground. At the sight of the tangle of downed arms and legs on the ground below them, like generals called to the charge, Jack and Will Abersum took out their wands and with a swish and a whoop signaled their Invisible Rockets to rain down on Crabbe and Goyle who cowered in fright searching wild eyed for the source of the unseen barrage.

Both were confused as to where all the pain was coming from and before long they were on the ground, knocked out. Malfoy glared angrily at Jack and Will and shouted,

"_Stupefy!_"

Harry sped up and dashed between the twins and Malfoy. Malfoy's charm bounced off the shiny blue scales and rebounded on him. With a gasp of amazement Malfoy watched as another one of the Slytherin team members dove in front of him and took the hit slumping forward on his broom and sliding towards the ground..

This angered Malfoy even more so he raised his wand and shouted, "_Accio Snitch!_"

Harry rolled his eyes, pointing his wand too at the Snitch that was now zooming towards Malfoy, "_Finite Incantatum!_"

The Snitch stopped, hovering in midair, Harry sped towards it. At the same time Malfoy shouted,

"_Incommendatus!_"

Harry had just grasped the Snitch when the force of the spell hit him. The impact knocked him off his broom but the actual spell again rebounded on Malfoy. Harry struggled but clutched the small sphere and triumphantly fisted his hand in the air. The match was won. Seizing the moment Jack and Will fired the last of the Invisible Rockets on Malfoy. Both the spell and the rockets pummeled Malfoy as Harry got up and summoned his broom. Ron and the other Gryffindor team members all walked off the pitch leaving the unconscious Slytherins on the grass.

When a grinning Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall they ran into Professor McGonagall. She eyed them narrowly and with a thin mouth said, "I must be walking in my sleep because there can't be Quidditch players out of bed at this time of night."

She then promptly pinched herself and shrugged. As she walked away she whispered to Harry, "Nice game Potter."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Unpleasant Tidings

Chapter Fourteen:

Unpleasant Tidings

For a certain period of time, time itself seemed to be on fast-forward. October 

vanished without a trace and it wasn't until the middle of November that this 

stopped. In this period of time Hermione had helped Grawp with his first letter. 

It went much better than anticipated and hadn't been a reply. Harry, Ron, and 

Hermione were studying for mid-term exams.

"Hermione, how many drops of Basilisk venom are you supposed to put in the 

Malevolent Mixture," asked Harry for he couldn't read his own writing.

"Three," answered Hermione, stifling a yawn.

Studying was particularly difficult this year. Ron had just shut his book in 

disgust when a loud rap could be heard. The three of them lifted their heads to 

find Pigwideon hovering outside the window.

Ron opened the window and Pigwideon flew in. As quickly as Pigwideon flew in, he 

flew out and Hermione shut the window behind him. Ron opened up the envelope 

that Pigwideon had left behind and after reading it through once, read it aloud,

"Dear Ron,

Your father has gotten some time off work and we would be thrilled if Hermione 

and Harry would come home with you for Christmas. Please tell Harry and Hermione 

this and that they already have permission from their parent and relatives.

Love,

Mum"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in amazement and replied in unison, "Of 

course we'll come!"

"I knew you would," stated Ron.

It was only afternoon so the three went down to the lake and practiced casting 

spells they would need to perform for their Mid-Term exams.

"Ara Dischasia!" cried Hermione.

The familiar bubble appeared around her and Ron bombarded her with a series of 

Impediment Jinxes. When her bubble burst Hermione was knocked off her feet and 

she just sat there laughing.

When the natural-high of the thought of being at the Burrow had worn off, it was 

well into the latter portion of the day and Harry had clambered into his 

four-poster, thinking about something that hadn't penetrated his mind since the 

Dementors attacked Hogwarts.

Voldemort had said something about forgiving Harry's mother for killing 

somebody? This didn't make sense to Harry. His mother wouldn't kill anybody. But 

then Harry had been wrong about his father too.

"Sirius, are you awake?" asked Harry.

As if on cue loud snores emitted from Sirius' portrait. Harry turned away and 

dismissed the thought all at once. He probably had just imagined that. Harry 

closed his eyes and let himself succumb to sleep.

Harry's sleep was interrupted from someone shaking him gently. When Harry was at 

least semi-conscious he noticed that Dumbledore himself was in his Dormitory 

flanked by Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, please come with me," said Dumbledore.

Harry jumped out of his bed and followed Dumbledore out of the Dormitory. When 

they had exited the Dormitory Harry asked Ron,

"What happened?"

"Voldemort attacked St. Mungo's. Personally," answered Ron.

"Lupin!" cried Harry.

Hermione nodded and Ron simply looked sick. Harry noticed that they were headed 

for Hagrid's Hut. When they reached the front doorstep Dumbledore opened the 

door without knocking and let everyone enter.

When Harry was inside he was surprised to find Lupin laying on Hagrid's small 

moth-eaten sofa, wrapped up with a plethora of blankets. Harry couldn't help 

seeing he was shaking.

"When we heard about the attack Hagrid managed to get him out," stated 

Dumbledore.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"He`s upset. The only person he could get out of in time was Remus," Dumbledore 

half-muttered, "He'll be back in a minute or two."

At that exact moment Hagrid entered the hut, tears still streaming down his 

face, "I know I couldn`t save anyone but..."

Hermione ran up to him and gave him a hug, sobbing, "It... must... have... 

been... horrible..."

At that exact moment Harry felt his scar erupt with pain. He collapsed on the 

floor...

Screams. People were running in all directions. Voldemort and a troupe of 

Death-Eaters were walking through a corridor of St. Mungo's. Voldemort bellowed 

at the top of his lungs,

"Where is he! Tell me!"

A medi-witch was foolishly, magically sealing a corridor and since she was in Voldemort's 

field of vision and not answering his question, "Avra Kedavra!"

A jet of green light struck the medi-witch down. Voldemort proceeded down the 

next corridor...

"Harry!" 

Hermione was slapping him in the face. Harry sat upright and saw Hermione 

kneeling next to him, Ron standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder, 

Hagrid standing next to Dumbledore, and Lupin looking worriedly at him from the 

sofa.

His scar still burning Harry put his hand against it. Ron asked, "Are you 

alright?"

"I saw him... at St. Mungo`s," Harry barely managed to get out. Hagrid blanched and Dumbledore walked up to Harry, "What did Voldemort do?"

"He killed a Medi-Witch. He wanted to know where somebody was," answered Harry 

getting slowly to his feet, "Who was he looking for?"

And for the first time Dumbledore responded the three words Harry never thought 

he would say, "I don't know." 

To be concluded...


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ambrose Von Derek

Chapter Fifteen:

Ambrose Von Derek

Harry wasn't sure where time was going these days. The grounds of Hogwarts flamed with color and then settled into a muddy chilly windswept grey. It was already the middle of November before the students knew it, and hints of winter were appearing here and there. Harry simply sat at the foot of his bed staring into empty space. His mind was not on his studies. He kept seeing the chaos of the attack at St. Mungo's in his mind's eye as Voldemort ransacked the halls scorching staff and patients alike. He remembered the words Voldemort had flung at Lily, his mother, in the vision Harry had been swept into in the corridors of Hogwarts the night the Dementors had attacked. What did it mean? Who had his mother denied killing; a brother, she'd said. Who?

It was early in the morning, but not terribly early. Already Harry could here the rustling and everyday sounds associated with the students preparing for another day at Hogwarts. Soon the Great Hall would be ready for students to eat breakfast and Harry would make his way down there. He sighed. Sirius and the remaining occupants of Harry's dormitory were sound asleep.

No matter how he tried, Harry couldn't keep the nightmarish scenes of the fate of all the people at St. Mungo's out of his head. He rubbed tired dull eyes behind his lenses and sat drifting in thought. Time followed its procedure of late and Harry blinked slightly startled when he found Ron awake and nearly fully dressed peering over at him anxiously.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yes," replied Harry forcing himself to focus on the present, "How are you?"

Ron sighed too and said, "Just fine."

Ron sat down next to Harry and stated, "You know Harry there's nothing you could have done. You were at Hogwarts when it happened, and there's enough going on here at school to keep you busy and on you toes as it is. Dumbledore didn't even know about it until after it happened. It's time to concentrate on exams coming up now. Remember, soon as we finish with those, it's off the Burrow."

Harry knew Ron would make this attempt to distract him sooner or later and besides there was more bothering him than that. Harry still had no idea who his mother supposedly had killed and who Voldemort was searching for.

"Harry?" inquired Ron still staring at him.

"I'm fine. I think I'll go down to the Great Hall," Harry finally responded. He washed and dressed quickly and went to join as they headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Harry could see that Ron was glad for Harry's motivation to eat something and they both went downstairs to the Common Room to find Hermione sitting there alone.

"Good morning," greeted Hermione sweetly, shutting the book she had been reading

"Good morning," mumbled Harry and Ron together.

"We were going to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast," continued Ron.

Hermione seemed to like the idea, stood up, started walking toward the portrait, and said, "Let's go."

Starting to feel more like himself, Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall. On the way down the long sometimes shifting flights of stairs covered with portraits of famous witches and wizards, some of whom were still yawning and stretching in the morning light, Hermione said, "I've taken some time to begin some research about this MoonPearl Tear. It's quite strange really."

Intrigued Harry continued to listen, "I looked on the Outernet and all I could find were all the things that confirmed what Harry had said Dumbledore told him. The Tear is very potent, and that the instructions for preparing it were kept secret by fear of it being overused, whatever it does." She shrugged, her forehead wrinkled in thought.

"So, basically we're back where we started," concluded Hermione still frowning.

That's when it hit Harry. Finally something made sense, "Not exactly."

Ron shot a puzzled glance at him and Hermione looked towards him also, both eager to listen to any new theory, "Hermione said that the list of ingredients were hidden. Well do either of you remember the detention that Snape gave me?"

"Which one?" asked Ron chuckling.

As the three entered the Great Hall they grabbed plates and Harry continued, "The one that I had this year with the essay. Anyway, he made me research the history of the Malevolent Mixture and the article I read stated that it was being used so often that the list of ingredients were hidden inside random copies of a particular, common book."

As Harry stopped to gather himself some kidneys Hermione was smiling encouragingly. Apparently she was starting to understand what Harry was saying, "I don't know why I didn't about it before! You're brilliant Harry!" she added nodding her eyes sparkling.

Clearly frustrated Ron exclaimed, "Well, I don't know what Harry's getting at! So if you please, I would like him to finish!" he muttered glancing around and lowering his tone after observing that several of the other students were staring curiously over in their direction.

Hermione backed off and Harry concluded his suppositions as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, "Look Ron, the article said that hiding the more potent spells and the lists of the ingredients for these certain spells was common practice One had to know where to look, and have special magical devices,Veracitectors, in order to retrieve and use them. We know the MoonPearl Tear is a very ancient spell, so maybe the list of ingredients for the Tear is magically hidden inside our copies of The Forgotten Arts: Ancient Self-Protection. All we need is a Veracitector."

"A Veraci-what?" asked Ron.

"A Veracitector," replied Hermione clearly irritated. "It does make sense Harry. That must be why the shop that carried the authentic copies of the book was raided." After taking a spoonful of porridge she continued, "A Veracitector is used to translate ancient runes or to reveal the truth. The only problem with Harry's theory is that you can't just have _any Veracitector, you have to have the right Veracitector for the right spell. In other words the one that was made for that certain use."_

"So… what we need is a Veracitector that's designed to read the list of ingredients in our books?" asked Ron, catching on.

"Exactly," replied Harry.

It was just then that Dumbledore stood up at the Staff Table. The attention of everyone in the Great Hall was diverted to him, and it was also then that Harry saw something that he hadn't seen in three years. Remus Lupin was sitting at the Staff Table. He looked a little woebegone, but his eyes sparkled.

Yes Lupin was back at Hogwarts. He still looked somewhat pale and wan but the changes in him since the other night in Hagrid's cottage were incredible. He even looked fairly younger. Harry was glad to see him and was sure that Dumbledore's announcement had something to do with this so he listened as Dumbledore began,

"I have two items to discuss. The first being the return of Remus Lupin, some of you may remember him as a professor at Hogwarts not very long ago. He has returned to the Staff. As you know Remus is a were-wolf so permission from your parents had to be gathered before he could return to the Staff. That task has been satisfactorily completed. Remus will not be returning as a professor but rather in a special role as the new Hogwarts Defense Minister."

This statement roused commotion around the Great Hall. Hogwarts Defense Minister? What was that? Dumbledore had expected the outburst of talk and continued on over the murmerings,

"This position has been created by the school governors due to the fact that Hogwarts has unfortunately been breeched. The person fulfilling this position will be in charge of all watches with the aide of our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Miss Isis Agapanthus."

There was a little more commotion about this but it stopped and Dumbledore continued,

"The second item I would like to discuss is the fact that this year at Hogwarts there will be an Autumn Ball. Some of you students may remember the Yule Ball that took place here in past years. The rules and the guidelines are the same. The reason for this event is that the revered Warlock, Ambrose von Derek, will be paying a long visit at Hogwarts. I ask that all of you be on your best behavior and as he is a very irritable man, I ask you not to perturb him."

Dumbledore finished speaking and sat back down. At the same time Harry saw Jack and Will Abersum exchanging devious looks. Harry had to chuckle. Naturally they felt honor bound to pull a joke on this guy if Dumbledore said they couldn't.

"Do you know who this Ambrose von Derek guy is?" asked Ron.

Hermione looking terribly ashamed with herself replied in a whisper, "No."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," stated Ron.

"I don't know who he is!" exclaimed Hermione, her face red.

Hermione quickly sought to change the subject and exclaimed, "Anyway, can you believe it? A Ball and Lupin is on staff again!"

"Yeah… I wonder how Dumbledore managed to get Lupin on staff is he needed every parent's permission," stated Ron.

"Well, it's really not that difficult," replied Hermione and seeing Ron's face at this she quickly added, "Malfoy's father is the only one that would have any influence on what people would choose and since he's in Azkaban…"

"You mean _was_ in Azkaban," corrected Harry, "He escaped remember. He probably was one of the people that helped attacked St. Mungo's."

"Maybe," said Ron quickly and desperately trying to change the subject so Harry didn't think about St. Mungo's again added, "Let's go talk to Lupin."

Deciding that this was a good idea and abandoning their breakfast dishes, Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the Staff Table. When they arrived they found a clean shaven freshly robed Lupin ravishing a plate heaped with food. At the sight of them he looked up and he smiled his perfect smile, his stormy eyes twinkling with more life than Harry had ever seen in them before.

"Well, how are you?" asked Lupin in a jovial manner.

"Just fine," replied Harry a little surprised at Lupin's dramatic change.

"We're very happy that you got a position on Staff again," said Hermione.

"Well, thank you," said Lupin.

"Do you know who this Ambrose von Derek person is? I've never heard of him before," inquired Ron.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. That is something that I would like to discuss with you in private,"answered Lupin. "So, unless it's a problem, why don't you come see me after your classes today. I'll be staying with Hagrid for the present."

"We would be delighted to," replied Hermione frowning slightly.

And with that the three walked off to their first class.

Time broke with its previous routine of swift passage and the day went extremely slowly. To top it off Harry's last class of the day was Potions. Grumbling, Harry wrapped his robes around him as he neared the Potions Dungeon.

When they entered the Dungeon Snape was sulkily pacing the room. He was oblivious to the bottles of curiosities and vats of steaming substances looming out at them in the gloom. Harry looked at Hermione and they both chuckled silently. Clearly Snape was upset about Lupin being back.

After the rest of the class had entered the dungeon Snape looked up and announced, "Today we will be covering the Shunning Solution. I can tell you that sometimes I wish to use this particular potion with certain people but…"

Harry and Hermione chuckled again, "I will be pairing you up with partners and I will be testing the strength of your solution by trying to pair you up again tomorrow. Here is the list of pairs."

Snape tapped his wand against the blackboard and the list appeared. The students scanned through the parings quickly. To Harry's disgust he found that he was paired with Malfoy.

"It's really a good thing Harry! If your solution is good he won't be able to go anywhere near you afterwards!" reported Hermione after looking at the blackboard herself.

Harry guffawed and moved his materials to Malfoy's table, "I see your favorite _professor _is back at Hogwarts."

This particular remark had come from Malfoy, but Harry wasn't really worried about it for he replied, "I see your father failed to prevent it due to his _absence_."

Malfoy frowned at this and they set to work. The Shunning Solution called for a lock of hair off the person that was being shunned. Harry and Malfoy yanked bits of hair off each other simultaneously and dropped them into their solutions. Both mixtures turned into a glacier blue color.

When Snape observed that everyone had done their solutions correctly he tapped his wand on each individual's potion and a large bottle appeared, containing the Solution with a tiny atomizer at the end,

"Now everyone spray the Solution on any part of you that you wish."

After delivering these instructions Snape made his way back to his desk. Harry picked up his bottle, aimed it at his arm, and sprayed. At first nothing happened so Harry watched Malfoy do the same. Then all of the sudden Harry felt like Malfoy and himself were magnets of the same polarity. Slowly they were being pushed apart. It was working neither could approach the other, they were instantly repelled.

After Harry had been moved back a couple feet the feeling and the movement stopped. With a grin of victory, Harry went and grabbed his things and made his way back to Hermione. The bell rang and they both found Ron and headed towards Hagrid's Hut.

They found Hagrid cutting up a log of wood. When he saw them Hagrid asked, "All righ' there Harry? Lupin's inside waitin' to talk with yeh."

Harry, Ron and Hermione thanked Hagrid and entered the Hut. Lupin was sitting on a chair in Hagrid's kitchen. He was reading the Daily Prophet. When he saw them he gestured for them to sit down.

After a few moments Lupin said, "Forgive me but I've just finished Hagrid's treacle fudge."

Ron sniggered and Harry laughed. Lupin cleared his throat and said, "Well, on a more serious note. I want to tell you who exactly Ambrose von Derek is. He's real name is Gabriel Lovegood."

After seeing Harry's reaction Lupin replied, "Yes, I do believe that his niece is a fifth year. He went to school with me and your father. Very strange fellow (Hermione chuckled at this). His brother was a little older and left Hogwarts when we were in our second year. Anyway, he ended up becoming one of Voldemort's most trusted servants. They were like brothers. Soon however Gabriel knew he was making a mistake, so in secret he met Dumbledore and together they devised a scheme so that Gabriel could leave and Voldemort not know it. However, Voldemort suspected something and had Gabriel kill his brother's wife to test his loyalty."

"So that's what _really_ happened to Luna's mother!" realized Harry.

Lupin nodded and continued, "Dumbledore had Lilly; yes, Harry, your mother, pretend to kill Gabriel so that Voldemort thought that he was no longer alive to serve him. This is part of the reason why Voldemort hated your mother so much Harry. Dumbledore has been helping to hide Gabriel's new identity all this time and not even his family knows any of this. 

Ambrose Von Derek or Gabriel Lovegood also happens to own one of the two halves of the Veracitector that can reveal the list of ingredients for the MoonPearl Tear. The Order of the Phoenix believes that Voldemort has realized Dumbledore's scheme and is trying to kill Gabriel and confiscate his half of the Veracitector."

"So Luna's uncle is going to hide _here?" asked Harry._

"Precisely," answered Lupin.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Secret of the NoteK...

Chapter Sixteen:

The Secret of the Note-Keeper

It had taken some time, but Harry had finally become adjusted to the sight of Lupin walking up and down the halls at Hogwarts. Usually there would be no exchange of words, just a simple nod of the head, or sometimes nothing at all.

Lupin did seem to be enjoying the fact that he was back in the magical hallways of the school, and it was when Harry was on his way to the Great Hall for lunch that  he had his first real dialogue with Lupin since the explanations Lupin had offered concerning Ambrose Von Derek.

It had been Double-Potions that day, and they were still experimenting with Shunning Solutions. Harry had been pleased to see that his solution had outlasted Malfoy's, but quickly disheartened when he only got half-credit as Snape coldly pointed out that Hermione's solution was still potent by the end of the period.. Hermione was still trying to cheer up Harry when Lupin strode up to Harry in the stone corridor.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

"Good afternoon," replied Harry with his eyes drawn to the floor.

Harry looked up just quickly enough to see Lupin frown. When Harry's eyes returned to their previous position Lupin prodded, "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Oh, Snape… he was just being his old, slimy self," answered Harry giving Lupin his full eye contact.

Hermione sprung into action, "That's right, Harry! It was all Snape's fault! I think you had an excellent Shunning Solution." I think mine wouldn't have lasted nearly as long as yours did against someone as dreadful as Malfoy."

"I'm sure Hermione's right, Harry," continued Lupin. The potency of the solution can be affected by the strength of the magic from the opposition."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is…" stated Harry feeling slightly better.

"Well, how have you enjoyed using your present?" asked Lupin.

Harry felt guilty. He had forgotten all about Lupin's note-keeper. Feeling slightly ashamed of himself for not using it all and now, on top of everything else he was going to have to lie about it, he managed a stammering, "Yes… um, thank you."

"Good, no questions then," returned Lupin succinctly with a bland face, "I'd best be on my way."

After Lupin was out of ear-shot Harry sighed deeply. Hermione looked sternly over at Harry's slightly pink face and said, "Have you used his note-keeper at all?"

"No!" replied Harry who began to continue his walk to the Great Hall. I have been using the new ones we picked up together. "Well, at least use it once," said Hermione in a scolding sort of tone as they arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"All right," said Harry as he helped himself to food irritably. Harry passed the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Hermione spent her time gossiping over the upcoming Ball with a group of Gryffindor girls.

Next was Divination and Harry said good bye as he made his way to the tower. When he reached the stepladder he found the ever-present Professor Trelawney surrounded by her usual spectators. Harry found a chair and waited for Ron.

When Ron arrived he was almost late. Harry was curious but decided it was best not to ask now for Professor Trelawney was in her usual "speak out of turn-and-die" mood of late. After she had finally finished her lecture she set everyone to work on casting the Legilimens Spell on each other.

Ron was normally surprisingly good at this but today he seemed a little distant and preoccupied. Harry decided that once it was his turn he would use the Legilimens Spell to find out for himself what was on Ron's mind.

Harry pointed his wand at Ron and said, "_Legilimens!"_

In Harry's mind a thin sliver of light shot towards a brick wall. After a few moments the wall crumbled and Harry was in Ron's thoughts. Flashes of Ron's childhood and other memories were flashing though Harry's mind. A red-headed baby was clutching a toy broomstick lovingly and next he was screaming as it slowly turned into a monstrous spider.

Harry kept looking. He finally found the image he was searching for and concentrated on it. It stopped and like a movie the scene played in front of him…

Ron was sitting in the Common Room playing chess with Seamus when Ginny stormed in tears streaming down her face,

"I can't believe him! "The nerve!"

Ron stood up and ran after Ginny, "Ginny? What's wrong? Tell me."

Wiping the cascade of tears from her face she choked out, "Dean… is seeing… someone… else!"

Ron was outraged and yelled, "Who?!"

Again Ginny forced out, "Some… Seventh… Year… I think her name is… Roz."

"I don't know a Roz, but I know Dean!" exclaimed Ron. "I'll put an end to this."

All of the sudden the connection was broken as Harry was knocked down. Getting up Harry saw Ron with his wand pointed at the place where Harry had been standing.

"Sorry," apologized Ron, "You know how it is, You can't control what you cast."

"It's okay, but is Ginny alright?" asked Harry picking himself up.

Ron nodded, "She'll be okay, but I want a couple of words with Dean… and that Roz!"

The rest of the class was spent on Professor Trelawney praising Harry's Legilimency work and the numerous scowls from the other students. As it was the last class of the day Harry and Ron went to the Common Room. Dean was the first person that Harry could see in the Common Room so after glancing at Ron, he ran upstairs.

Harry collapsed onto his bed and said to Sirius, "Hello, Sirius."

"How was your day?" asked Sirius stretching his limbs.

"Fair," answered Harry and sitting up he asked, "What do you know about a Gabriel Lovegood?"

"Oh, not much. He went to school with me and the other Marauders. He was a nice fellow, though he was little odd. But then there was that whole business with him and Voldemort. Why?" replied Sirius.

"No reason," said Harry getting up.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm off to see Remus," stated Sirius and with that Sirius walked from portrait to portrait in search of his friend.

Harry sighed and remembering his embarrassment at having to lie to Lupin about the Note-Keeper, he searched for it. After finding the now dusty mirror in the middle of the jumbled heap on his desk he pointed his wand at it and said, "_Vulgo!_"

At first nothing happened and then the Note-Keeper sprung to life. But instead of the usual screen a little green dot appeared. Frowning Harry prodded it with his wand and the strangest thing happened. A tiny fairy, no bigger than Harry's thumb, appeared.

"Remus?" asked the tiny fairy in a sweet little voice.

She was a sight. She had blonde hair tied in an elaborate knot and she had the most brilliant blue eyes. Her wings were the faintest shade of green and she wore a white gown.

Harry cleared his throat, "Um… no… I'm Harry."

"Oh, that's right!" said the fairy smacking herself on the forehead, "Remus told me about you! You own this now right?"

"That's right," replied Harry wondering what she was and why she was there.

"I can see you're a little confused," surmised the fairy, "My name's Infersia, I'm a search-fairy."

"What's that?" asked Harry, "Is it like the Outernet?"

"Aren't you a sharp one!" giggled Infersia fluttering around the mirror, "I'm much, much more thorough!"

She dropped down to the bottom of the mirror and continued, "I can go on the Outernet and find whatever you need me to find. Also I can find whatever you wrote on this mirror. Oh, and there's an extra secret!"

She giggled profusely and after stopping she said in a sweet voice, "I can _spy_ for you. All I have to do is fly from one mirror to another. Similar to the way wizards move about in portraits."

Harry was amazed. This was much better than he could have ever dreamed. Harry would have to thank Lupin later. After clearing his mind of the excitement he asked, "So you're better than any other note-keeper right?"

Infersia nodded and she smacked her forehead again, "Oh, Remus wanted me to show this to you!"

After flying excitedly off into the distance of the mirror, she came back with an envelope in her tiny hand. She dropped it on the floor and it opened into a paper that Lupin had written when he was a student at the school. It was entitled, "The Parts of Veracitectors."

Harry scanned though the essay and found something interesting:

_All Veracitectors consist of two parts: The Eye and the Ear. Only when placed together can the Veracitector function. The Eye is the part that is actually viewed through but it can only be opened by the Ear. An incantation activates the Ear, which opens the Eye._

After he finished with the reading, Infersia sealed up the essay, tapped it, and it disappeared. Not sure as to what to say, Harry settled on, "Well, it was nice to meet you."

"You too!" giggled Infersia and she vanished.

Harry placed the mirror down on his bed-table and then he became aware of all the shouts coming from the Dormitory. Harry dashed to the Common Room to find out that Ron had cast a Stinging Hex on Dean.

Harry went and grabbed Ron who struggled fiercely against him, "Let me go! This scumbag deserves it!"

"Let it go, Ron!" roared Harry, "Let it go!"

After a few more moments Ron stopped and said, "Alright… alright…"

Harry let go of Ron and Ron pounced on an unsuspecting Dean. They were wrestling on the ground when…

_"Immobilis!_"

Ron and Dean froze on the spot and Harry turned to see Hermione at top of the stairs with her arm outstretched and her wand aimed.

"I don't know what is going on, but you two quit right this instant! If you don't, I'll go straight to McGonagall! And don't you think I won't," said Hermione and seeming satisfied she pointed her wand yet again and uttered, "_Finite Incantatum!_"

Life returned to Ron and Dean and they broke apart. Dean stood up and said, "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be," muttered Ron.

Harry helped Ron up and straight away Ron went to apologize to Hermione. She didn't seem angry, in fact, she seemed very happy to be talking with Ron and then…

"Of course I will!" exclaimed Hermione squealing in delight.

Ron turned a deep shade of red and upon seeing Harry's confused look he stated, "Asked her to the Ball, I did."

Harry was shocked by the reminder of the Ball and he was even more confused as to how an apology had become an invitation to the Ball, but then again, everything about Ron and Hermione's relationship was confusing.

Harry sat in a chair by the fire deep in thought, "Who would he ask to the Ball? Surely not Cho… He couldn't stand the sight of her. Maybe Ginny… but wait… that might upset Ron and Dean was probably going to go with her now… then it hit him and Harry scolded himself for not thinking of her straightaway…

"Ginny! Ginny! Do you know where Luna is?" asked Harry.

He was in the Great Hall with Ron, who had agreed to go looking with him. He was surprised at finding out who Harry wanted to go to the Ball with,

"Whatever floats your boat, Harry."

That had been his reply. Ginny had been talking with Dean. When she heard her name she ran over to them.

"I heard what you did Ron. That was the most barbaric and sweet thing that anyone has ever done for me!" giggled Ginny.

Ron blushed and Ginny continued, "Well, anyway, I'm not going with Dean to the Ball because after I saw him with Roz I asked Jack and Will Abersum and-"

"Wait a moment, you what?" asked Ron.

"I asked Jack and Will Abersum if they wanted to go to the Ball because, for First Years, they are pretty cute and they wouldn't be able to go anyway so-"

"Wait, which one did you ask, Jack or Will?" interrogated Ron.

"Why, both of them, of course," replied Ginny giving Ron a look of surprise.

"What?!" bellowed Ron.

Harry gripped Ron rather hard on the shoulder and asked, "Um… Ginny… do you know where Luna is?"

"She's in the library," answered Ginny, "I'll come with you."

So Harry, Ginny, and Ron set off for the library and when they arrived they found Luna sitting at a table by herself, jingling her butterbeer cap necklace. Harry walked up to her alone and asked, "Are you busy Luna?"

Luna turned her head and looked up, perplexed, "No… why?"

"Well, if you're not going to the Ball with anyone already… Would you like to go to the Autumn Ball with me?"

Luna nearly fell out of her chair, "You want to go with _me?"_

"Nobody's asked me anything like that before…" rambled Luna looking around the room as if the correct reply was somewhere in one of the many books contained in the shelves.

"Of course I want to go with you," answered Harry, "You're beautiful, smart, and very… well… _unique_."

Luna giggled. Harry was amazed. This was a totally different Luna. It seemed like her dreamy aura was just a guise and this was the real girl inside. Harry had meant every word he had said.

"I would be happy to attend the Autumn Ball with you," replied Luna finally and closing her book she ran up to Ginny gave her a hug and stopped,

"Oh no! What will I wear?! I don't have dress robes!"

And with that she dashed up to the Owlery."

"Why is she so worried about that?" asked Ron curiously, "I mean surely she can go to Hogsmeade and pick some out…"

"Ron! You can be so insensitive! She hasn't had a mother while growing up. She doesn't know what to wear to a Ball! I'm going to help her pick out the most beautiful dress at the Ball!" exclaimed Ginny and after completing her statement she chased after Luna.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Autumn Ball

Chapter Seventeen:

The Autumn Ball

It was the last class of the day and Harry was actually pleased to be there. It was Care of Magical Creatures and Harry was actually enjoying it. Hagrid had completely given up on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack as a teaching tool. Even he had to admit the creature was simply too tame to be interesting.

Instead Hagrid had actually given them a challenge. They were learning about dragons and all of their magical properties. However, since Hagrid couldn't _legally _use dragons, he had made do with drakes.

Although much smaller and less powerful than their cousins; drakes were still a force to contend with. The smallest drake was larger than Fang and Harry had been paired up with a good-sized one.

Each student had been paired up with one and was to record all the traits and features of their drake including its behavior patterns. Harry could remember the first day with his drake as if it were yesterday…

"Hagrid! I think my drake hates me!" Harry had yelled from the pen.

There was sufficient reason to believe this. Harry's drake, who Hagrid had forced Harry to christen Simon, had made countless attempts to bite off his arm and was snorting steam from his scaly nostrils.

"Now, now 'arry. He jus' needs time teh get used to yeh!" called Hagrid from his hut.

Harry had given Simon a brief trepidation filled glance and sighed…

Harry chuckled at the memory. It was true that Simon had eventually taken to Harry. Even though the black scaled, purple-eyed monster was large it was really no more work than taking care of Hedwig, although at first it had been quite a chore.

Today Harry began by patting Simon on his head as he searched for Hermione and her drake. Harry chuckled. There they were. Hermione was reading aloud from a book to her drake, Josie. The beautiful orange drake was lying down; listening intently. Typical.

Harry switched his gaze from Hermione to Ron and the viridian Hugo. Ron was simply sitting on a tree stump staring at him; Hugo doing likewise crooning contentedly. Harry chuckled. It seemed he wasn't the only lucky one.

The class ended and Harry sent Simon off with the rest of the drakes to return to their nest. Simon reluctantly went off with his kin. Harry turned and bumped into Hagrid.

"Got a surprise for yeh," chuckled Hagrid peering down at Harry.

Harry blanched as he, Hermione, and Ron followed Hagrid as he set off down the all-too familiar path to Grawp. Hagrid was making idle small-talk on the way,

"Yeh an' Simon was getting' along famously! I reckon he'll be _your _drake alone 'for too long."

Harry thought about this for a second. Hagrid had said earlier about some witches and wizards bonding with their drakes so closely that they couldn't leave each other's side; and sometimes shared each other's thoughts.

As Harry finished that thought they arrived at the area where Grawp dwelled. At first Harry didn't notice anything unusual; although it was a little odd that Grawp was standing up.

"I want yeh all teh meet Gwenny!" exclaimed Hagrid pointing next to Grawp.

It was then that Harry saw that the knarled tree beside Grawp was really another monstrously tall creature. It was clearly female and when Ron's eyes fell on her he swore under his breath, just loudly enough for Harry to hear. Hermione backed up a few steps and after his initial exclamation Ron simply stood there, transfixed.

"LOOK GWENY. I GET YOU FLOWERS!" roared Grawp turning to the female giant clutching an enormous bouquet of uprooted trees, "SEE?!"

"THANK YOU GRAWPPIE! GRAWP IS SO CUTE!" roared Gweny back in equal volume and pitch as she accepted the strange bouquet from Grawp.

Ron looked like he was going to be sick and Hagrid continued to rave, "She jus' showed up one night. Grawp didn' mind…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all busy glancing worriedly at each other. After Hagrid had apparently ceased babbling Hagrid muttered,

"Well, that's all I wanted teh show yeh."

So without taking their time Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the woods.

"I really regret teaching Grawp how to write now…" muttered Hermione kicking a tree root.

Upon feeling the pain that now throbbed through her toe she shrieked in frustration and stated on her way to the castle, "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" interrogated Ron.

"I have to start studying for mid-term examinations," replied Hermione continuing her limp towards the castle.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "She'll be the only one studying the week of the Ball."

Harry nodded and Ron continued, "So what did you think of Grawp's bouquet of…" Ron trailed off.

"What?" prodded Harry.

"Nothing… I just remembered that I have to get flowers for Hermione for the Ball," replied Ron.

"Flowers!?" exclaimed Harry, "I'm supposed to get Luna flowers!?"

"Yeah… Apparently there's some new rule where you have to get a girl flowers before a dance," stated Ron sarcastically.

"Well, anyway Hermione told me what color her dress is… What do you reckon that means? Do you think she wants me to dress to match?" continued Ron.

"How should I know!? I didn't even know about the flowers!" exclaimed Harry.

"Calm down mate. This is nothing a trip to Hogsmeade can't fix. We're lucky there's one coming up," replied Ron.

Harry nodded and once he and Ron had safely entered the castle he ran into Lupin,

"Ah, Harry. I've discovered something you might find amusing."

Lupin strode over to the Harry and Ron and continued, "A new wizard has joined the Order of the Phoenix."

"Gabriel Lovegood?" asked Ron scratching his head.

"No," answered Lupin, "But not a bad guess. We actually have been debating it."

"Who then?" asked Harry.

"None other than Gilderoy Lockhart," replied Lupin awaiting the reaction he knew was coming.

"What?!" roared Ron, "How can you do that?! Last time we saw him, he wasn't even sane."

"Well, he has finally overcome his amnesia and he has agreed to refrain from getting too carried away," stated Lupin grinning.

Harry suddenly remembered the Note-Keeper, "Oh thank you for the Note-Keeper. Infersia is very.. uh… eccentric."

"You are most welcome," replied Lupin, cleverly masking a chuckle and striding away with a smile on his face.

Harry and Ron continued their journey to Gryffindor Tower,

"Can you believe that? Dumbledore must be off his rocker to sign on Lockhart!"

Harry silently agreed and wondered what the reasoning behind that was.

It was time for the trip to Hogsmeade and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood eagerly in the line waiting to be checked off the list by Filch. Harry noticed that this was the most crowded line to Hogsmeade he had ever seen. Harry supposed that other people had last minute purchases to make for the Ball too.

Once Filch was past the three of them Hermione said, "I can't wait! I'm going to first go to Madam Malkin's to get new robes and then…"

"Wait, you're getting _new_ robes? Why?" asked Ron.

"Why, I can't wear what I wore last time, can I?" replied Hermione, her eyes wide.

"I guess you can't," answered Harry for Ron.

Seeing Harry's frustration Hermione stated, "I'll help you pick out new robes too."

And with that Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Hogsmeade. After entering the magical village Harry and Ron made a visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to greet the twins. Hermione had politely refused to accompany them and continued on to Madam Malkin's, which Harry could see was already swarming with students.

"Brand-New! Paint-A-Wall!" rang Fred's voice, magically amplified, across the room upon Harry and Ron's entrance into the shop, "Bargain! Only fifteen Galleons each!"

Ron whistled lowly and said, "No wonder they have so much money lately."

"I want to see this Paint-A-Wall," stated Harry.

Harry pushed through the crowded shop to find Fred demonstrating. He picked up what appeared to be an ordinary brush, only with brick-patterned paint on it. Fred brushed the air several times and with each brush came a cloud of rust colored mist. When Fred had finished a wall materialized in front of him.

"As you can see it is nearly instantaneous! Knock any pursuers flat on their arses!" exclaimed Fred and noticing Harry and Ron he said, "What mischief are you two up to now?"

"We need a place to get flowers and fast!" replied Harry.

Fred frowned and asked, "Sad or Happy occasion?"

"Happy, um for a dance with girls-that sort of thing?" asked Ron not sure if that was the correct answer.

"Why didn't you say so! I know just the place! Been there a few times myself…" replied Fred with a wink handing Harry a business card and continuing to pitch his new item. Harry looked down on the card and it read:

**The Boyfriend's Emergency Flower Shop**

**Forgotten about that new rule about getting a girl a flower before a dance? Or maybe you've forgotten your girlfriend's birthday, an equally unforgivable occurrence. If so drop by and we will assist you!**

Harry and Ron looked at each other in wonder. They both set out at a dead-run in search of The Boyfriend's Emergency Flower Shop. It had taken some time to locate, for it was in a part of the village that Harry had never entered before.

The shop had a moving picture of a young man in dragon-hide dress-robes, sweating as he bought a bouquet of flowers directly outside his girlfriend's house.

Harry and Ron snorted as they entered the shop. Inside was the same young man as the one in the advertisement. He was even wearing dragon-hide robes,

"All right mates, what'll it be?" asked the man.

He appeared to be only a little older than Harry, perhaps six years at the most. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. It was my last year at Hogwarts when you came. Is there anyway I can help you two? By the way, my name's Michael Finnigan."

"Are you related to Seamus?" asked Ron.

Michael smiled and replied, "None other than his brother."

"Well, anyway, as I said. Is there anything I can help you two with today?" continued Michael, ruffling his shaggy brown hair.

"Yes, we need flowers desperately! You see there's a Ball and…" began Harry.

"Say no more," interrupted Michael, "Did you're dates tell you what color their dresses would be?"

Ron looked bug-eyed at Michael and answered, "No…"

Michael frowned and stated, "Well, that's unusual. Anyway, the best I can advise is a Color-Changing Rose. It should change color to match your date's dress."

Harry smiled at Ron as Michael went and came back with two gray roses in plastic bags,

"And the grand total is… Eight Galleons, Two Sickles, and One Knut."

Harry gratefully paid the sum and he and Ron walked out of the shop happily after thanking Michael profusely.

Ron went off to the Three Broomsticks and Harry continued on to meet Hermione in Madam Malkin's. It was nowhere near as wild as it had been, but things were not as calm and organized as they were normally.

No…no… Luna don't you see? You can't wear the polka-dots!" rang Ginny's voice from across the room.

"Why not?" replied Luna's voice, "If they bothered making one; somebody should wear it."

"Okay… It doesn't have to be you though," stated Ginny desperately attempting to get Luna to put down a hideous set of polka-dot dress robes.

Luna shrugged and lay down the dress robes on a pile of equally hideous things. Harry snuck past them and ran into Hermione who was holding a beautiful set of golden dress robes.

"You wouldn't believe the fight I got into with Lavender Brown over these and she hasn't even got the right skin color!" stated Hermione.

Then remembering her promise Hermione said, "Let's get you your dress-robes."

Hermione and Harry set off to the Men's section of the shop to pick up new dress robes 

"Here are some nice gray ones," said Hermione. Then after gazing at them for awhile she said, "Too bland."

Then she picked up a crimson set and put them over Harry to see how it looked. She quickly withdrew them and said giggling, "You look like Christmas!"

Harry laughed for a short period of time before he continued searching. Finally Harry came across some black dragon-hide dress robes, just like Michael's. Hermione thought that it was a brilliant fit so Harry bought them and since his shopping was finished, he and Hermione picked up Ron and they set off for the castle.

The day had finally arrived. Harry and Ron were in the Boy's dormitory pulling their regular robes off and donning their dress robes. Ron liked Harry's new dress robes and Harry didn't mind Ron's either. They were infinitely better than the set Ron had worn at the previous Ball. Ron's robes were made of black silk lined with fur at the cuffs and hem. Once they were clothed Harry and Ron each grabbed their roses and set down to the Common Room where they waited for Hermione to walk down.

Finally she did although she had done nothing to her hair this time.

Harry quickly said, "Are you leaving your hair like that?"

"Oh that's right!" said Hermione and she grabbed her wand, pointed it at her hair and said, "_Peniculus_!_"_

Her hair was magically brushed and tied into an elaborate knot, "Thank you for reminding me Harry."

"You look gorgeous," stated Ron.

Hermione really did. Her golden dress just shone with elegance and beauty, "Thank you."

"Here's your rose," said Ron pinning the gray rose on Hermione's dress robes quickly.

Just before she looked at it, the rose turned from gray to yellow, "Wow! It matches and everything!"

"Well I try," said Ron smiling.

"We should go pick Luna up now," said Ginny in robes of royal purple.

"And where are Jack _and _Will?" interrogated Ron, looking around as if daring them to show up.

"For your information they said they would meet me in the Great Hall," answered Ginny.

To keep this from getting ugly Harry set out and Ginny chased after him, "She's next to the Charms Classroom."

Ginny caught up with Harry, a smile of anxiety on her face.

When Harry arrived at the Charms Corridor he spotted a gorgeous figure by the classroom but surely that couldn't be Luna? Harry walked closer to find that it was Luna. 

It really was amazing. Luna's filthy hair had been thoroughly purged and the result was a striking head of blonde hair. Luna's eyes shone brilliantly and all her attention was on Harry. What was even more amazing was Luna's dress. It was sparkling silver with a blue mantle and on Luna's ears were crescent moon earrings.

"You look beautiful," stated Harry and he meant it.

"Thank you," replied Luna, "So do you. I mean you look handsome."

"Thank you," said Harry and he quickly pinned his rose on her mantle. The rose became a soft azure color.

"Oh, how pretty!" exclaimed Luna looking at the rose.

Ginny walked a couple of steps behind them as Harry and Luna walked off towards the Great Hall.

On the way Harry spotted many others whom he recognized. Malfoy was again with Pansy. When Harry had found Hermione and Ron, Hermione was sure to point out that Pansy was wearing the same dress-robes from the last Ball and she didn't have a rose.

Hermione and Ron were both as surprised as Harry at Luna's appearance and after entering the Great Hall, all four found seats together. The Great Hall looked marvelous. Leaves were falling from the ceiling and when they hit the floor they vanished to undoubtedly return to the top once more. Jack-O-Lanterns were scattered across the room and Harry couldn't help but notice Luna's cold stares at them.

 After what seemed like the entire school had entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood and said,

"I would like to introduce to you our guest the highly-esteemed Ambrose von Derek."

There was a smattering of polite applause as Dumbledore sat down and Ambrose von Derek stood up quickly so all could see him. He was tall with black hair and gray at the temples. Harry was sure there was some kind of charm disguising his appearance but Harry couldn't help but notice that he had Luna's eyes.

And after that the Ball began. There was music from a ghostly quartet on a stage in the front corner. The group left the table eagerly in pairs for the dance floor. Harry and the others had a wonderful time gyrating to the frantic beat of the music. Luna's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Why this is actually fun!" Harry thought as he glanced over at Ron and Hermione as they swooped by. 

Later in the evening food appeared and Harry helped himself to the loaded tables, making sure that Luna got what she wanted to eat. Ginny was still alone. There was no sign of Jack or Will and reason for that soon became apparent.

Suddenly Lupin came into view dragging red-faced Jack and Will by their ears muttering something that sounded like "Amateurs." Harry snorted and Ron shook his head as both of them sat meekly on either side of Ginny after Lupin had deposited them at the table.

"That guy's good," whispered Jack to Will.

"I know! Who would've thought…" whispered Will.

Soon everyone stood up as the tables moved to the sides of the Great Hall and music began to play again. Slowly people began to dance once more. The atmosphere in the room was changing. It felt …uh romantic… Harry was suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Do you want some Pumpkin Punch?" offered Harry.

Harry just realized his mistake but Luna politely said, "No thank you, should we dance some more?" 

Harry then noticed that Ambrose von Derek was watching Luna closely and Harry felt like he should continue their small talk as they began to dance,

"Where did you get your dress?" asked Harry desperate to keep the conversational tone normal and light.

"Oh, Ginny and I couldn't find anything we liked so I wrote to my Dad. He gave me this. He tells me that it was my mother's," answered Luna.

This response explained why Ambrose von Derek was watching her so closely thought Harry.

"Well, it's very pretty," he stated as they continued to dance.

"Thank you," said Luna.

One dance led to the next and Harry couldn't help but notice that Luna was the only person that he had ever felt comfortable dancing with. Not that he'd tried to dance with lots of girls before.

Harry looked over to the Staff Table to find it nearly deserted, no Dumbledore in sight. Harry then glanced at his watch to see that it was almost midnight.

"I'll be right back," said Harry and once Luna had said it was all right Harry went to the Staff Table.

Professor McGonagall was sitting there alone and Harry asked, "Do you know where Professor Dumbledore is?"

"Why, he's been away for quite some time. Fudge asked him to come and said it was urgent. Why?" answered McGonagall.

"No reason," replied Harry and he slowly walked back to return to Luna. Harry couldn't explain his sudden unease. His scar suddenly began to throb…

That's when it hit him. The Only One He Ever Feared…

"_REDUCTO!_" roared an incantation from outside.

The western wall of the Great Hall burst apart and screams could be heard everywhere. The force of the explosion had knocked Harry off his feet and upon picking himself up he began to search for Luna. He found her knocked down as well but in good condition.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I'm fine," answered Luna.

Suddenly Death Eaters and Dementors poured into the Great Hall. After the horrifying sea of black cloaks seethed into the Hall Voldemort entered himself with a smile on his face.

"Gabriel… I know you are in here," whispered Voldemort ominously.

Voldemort raised his wand and ten Dementors set off towards Ambrose von Derek. Just then the D.A. sprung into action. Patroni and other spells flew off in all directions.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" roared both Harry and Luna.

Harry's stag and Luna's swan chased away a good number of the Dementors that were headed in Ambrose von Derek's direction.

Voldemort then cast his eyes on Ambrose von Derek, raised his wand and…

"_IMPEDIAMENTA!" shouted countless people._

It seemed like every staff member and D.A. member had invoked this incantation and directed it at the Dark Lord simultaneously.

"_ARA DISCHASIA!" screamed the menacing figure, blocking the fleet of spells zooming towards him._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" exclaimed Voldemort his wand working swiftly, aiming at any random person._

A flash of green light and a thump was heard. Harry turned around to see Dumbledore standing next to a fallen Minister of Magic… Cornelius Fudge was dead.

"_AZARATH METRIUM!" roared Dumbledore._

A white celestial light poured out of Dumbledore's wand and it poured itself over unsuspecting Dementors; causing them to burst into dark particles of energy. Then the light began to pour over Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he turned around, ran and vanished. 

"No!" shrieked the wild eyed Bellatrix Lestrange in fury as a white faced but determined Neville Longbottom sent a disarming spell at her. Her wand flew against the wall and exploded in a shower of sparks. The witch disappeared after her master with an oath.

The light vanished and the remaining Death Eaters followed their master to an unknown rendezvous. Smoke and debris filled the devastated Great Hall. Ambrose von Derek ran to Dumbledore and Dumbledore said,

"I was tricked. Voldemort had caused a diversion at the Ministry, while he was attacking Hogwarts. Thank goodness I wasn't too late."

Dumbledore paused to glance around the Great Hall and continued, "Cornelius summoned me, and although we did manage to hold them off there; I failed to save Cornelius here at the castle."

Harry couldn't help but look down at the crumpled heap that was all that remained of Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic.

Forcing himself to look elsewhere, Harry simply looked down and then Dumbledore pointed his wand at Ambrose von Derek and said, "_Finite Incantatum_!"

The image of Ambrose von Derek vanished and was replaced with the image of a totally different person. Gabriel Lovegood had the same eyes as his niece and neat, blond hair. He was a little gray at the temples.

"This is Gabriel Lovegood. He was hiding here to escape Voldemort," explained Dumbledore conversationally.

Luna was shocked, "U.uu..u.ncle Gabriel?"

She had said this on the brink of tears.

"Yes," whispered Gabriel.

"Let me take you back to your Common Room," offered Harry trying to make things as easy for Luna as possible.

"Wait… but you're not supposed… to know… our password…" sobbed Luna.

"I insist," prodded Harry and finally Luna gave in.

Luna showed Harry the way to Ravenclaw Tower and she led him to a large golden statue of a raven on the opposite side of the castle.

Wiping her eyes of all remaining tears Luna managed, "I had a lovely time at the Ball… you know before Voldemort and everything…"

Harry snorted lightly and he was going to just leave after making sure she was safe but…

He looked down and realized her lips were so close; so close that Harry could feel her breath. She seemed so confused, lost, and tired…he couldn't help it. Harry kissed her. Luna was startled and withdrew but then she calmed down and Harry kissed her lips again.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Christmas at the Burro...

REALLY sorry about the wait for this one, but there was a death in the family and school is trying to cause another death in the family… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Eighteen:

Christmas at the Burrow

With an unfocused grin pasted across his face, Harry silently traveled from the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance to the familiar Gryffindor Tower. On the way there Harry noticed that the Owlery was full of students desperately sending messages home. The screech of all the owls echoing the children's tension filled the air, and could be heard all the way to the Charms Corridor.

When Harry finally arrived at the Portrait of the Fat Lady, she jumped in surprise,

"Oh! It's you! Gave me quite a fright…"

Then remembering her duty she demanded sternly, "Password?"

"Esu eht elteeb," muttered Harry and he entered the relative safety of the Common Room.

The first thing Harry noticed was Ron and Hermione. They had become one entity; connected by their mouths. Ron's hands were caught up in Hermione's bright hair. Students ran about the common room gathering up possessions. Ron and Hermione didn't notice.  Harry was momentarily shocked to think that the two could be oblivious to the recent horror and the tumult around them. Then he recalled his own fleeting kiss with Luna. Maybe it was just those very brushes with terror that caused them to seek reassurance with each other. Sighing Harry walked past them and clambered up the steps to the Dormitory. He was suddenly drained.

The next morning Harry woke to find Dobby eagerly standing by his bed. His eyes screwed tightly shut and ears twitching. He was careful not to look at Harry for Harry had warned Dobby not to stare at him while he was getting up.

"Harry Potter is awake?" asked Dobby peering through half closed lids as if he wasn't quite sure.

"Yes," answered Harry. Then realizing what an odd question that was he asked, "Why?"

Dobby looked ashamed and replied with, "Well… Harry Potter has been walking and mumbling in his sleep sir."

Curious, Harry prodded, "Really? What was I talking about?"

"Um… well… Harry Potter was mumbling about…" began Dobby.

"What? You can tell me," stated Harry.

Dobby leaned in closer and whispered, "Harry Potter was mumbling about _killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!_"

Stunningly surprised Harry said nothing. Dobby took this as a silent command to change the subject.

"Dobby is here to serve Harry Potter breakfast," stated Dobby cheerfully, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet at the thought.

"That's not necessary… I can just go to the Great-"Harry stopped. All the destruction and pandemonium of last night must have completely obliterated the Great Hall.

"That'd be great Dobby," said Harry with a smile.

"Dobby knows exactly what will cheer Harry Potter up!" exclaimed Dobby.

And with that Dobby conjured eggs, kidney, and taters. With a wave of his hand Dobby also made a tiny fire appear. Pots, pans and other utensils were also floating in mid-air. This is where Dobby cooked all the food. The aroma of cooking awoke the others in the Dormitory, but Ron was the first to sit up sniffing hungrily. He was the most pleased to find that Dobby didn't mind at all making breakfast for everyone.

"Thanks Dobby," replied both Harry and Ron as Dobby happily handed them their plates, which filled were filled with enormous amounts of food.

"Dobby must go now sirs," stated Dobby, "Dobby must feed the misses."

And with that, Dobby disappeared.

"What do you think Dumbledore's going to do?" asked Ron, shoveling as much food he could fit onto his spoon into his mouth and groaning greedily.

Knowing instantly what Ron meant, Harry replied, "I have no idea. But whatever it is, he better think of it fast. You should have seen the crowd by the Owlery, but I noticed you were a bit busy when I got back." Ron blushed furiously but said nothing. 

Just then Hedwig flew in and dropped off a copy of the Daily Prophet. She circled the room, and left the way she had come.

The first thing Harry saw on the newspaper was the headline that he knew was coming:

**Attack at Hogwarts Causes Death of Minister Fudge**

**Last night ****Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry suffered a brutal attack by You-Know-Who, where the shocking and unexpected death of Minister Cornelius Politican Fudge took place. Due to the dire times we are living in, emergency laws were put into effect. These laws enable the personal assistant of the previous Minister to nominate an appropriate interim Minister. The choice is then evaluated by the Wizengamot. Percy Weasley, personal assistant to the late Minister, has chosen his father, Arthur Weasley, to act in the previous Minister's stead. The choice was immediately ratified by the Wizengamot. The people most content with Percy's decision were Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Susan Bones. **

"Ron! Your dad's be named the new Minister of Magic!" exclaimed Harry excitedly.

"What?!" shouted Ron running over to Harry, nearly tripping over the messy pile of things by his bed.

When Ron got a good look at the paper he said, "I had no idea! Mum never told me about this!"

"Well congratulations Ron," stated Harry patting Ron, "It must have just happened. It's incredible that Percy chose your father."

Ron frowned and read the entire article, "Well I guess Percy finally got some sense in him."

Harry laughed. All of the sudden McGonagall's voice was magically amplified throughout the room,

"Will all students please report to the Entrance Hall in fifteen minutes? Bring your trunks and any other things that you need to return home. The use of magic to make these preparations is encouraged."

"I guess that's what Dumbledore is going to do; send us home," moped Ron heading to his trunk.

Harry hastily gathered all his things and haphazardly dumped them into his trunk. And as if instructed to do so, both Hedwig and Gawaine entered the owl cage sitting next to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"_Colloportus!_" exclaimed Harry, pointing his wand at the cage. "Cheer up Ron, it just means an earlier start to the holidays. We'll have a ripping time at The Burrow."

The cage shone for a moment as it was magically locked. Wiping his brow he pointed his wand at the trunk and cage and said,

"_Locomotor!"_

Harry went to the end-table by his bed and picked up Sirius who, as usual was sound asleep. Tucking the picture under his arm, Harry and Ron both walked down the stairs with their floating luggage to find Hermione waiting at the bottom with her own set of floating luggage as well. She looked up, slightly pink, smiled and murmured shyly,

"I just saw the Daily Prophet! Congratulations Ron!"

"Thanks," replied Ron blushing too as he met Hermione's eyes, "I don't know what Mum will do when she finds out. Maybe she already knows." The pair stood still just gazing at each other.

"I don't know," answered Harry a little exasperated with their mooning, "but we'd better hurry, or we're going to miss the train!" Ron started and then nodded and the three walked through the portrait hole and made their way down the steps into the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff met the students in the entry. Through the end of the passage Harry and the others could just make out the ruins of the Great Hall behind them. It was a solemn moment. Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes seeking him out in the throng _Be prepared _Harry,_ his voice echoed in Harry's mind _Your time draws near_.  _

Dumbledore now gazed out upon the students with a grave face. "We have decided in view of the recent events to cut the end of term examinations short. Classes are being dismissed early this term and all students are being sent home for the Holidays. Things will be put right never fear. Have a pleasant vacation. That is all." 

Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were still staring deeply into each others eyes apparently oblivious to their surroundings. "Ron," Harry nudged his friend, "Let's get going." They continued their walk through the large double doors onto the grounds where every other student appeared to be headed.

The carriages being pulled by the thestrals were coming up the path and Harry saw a look of shock and fear cross over Ron and Hermione's faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I can see them," replied Ron rubbing his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Me too," added Hermione who simply stared at them as if trying to memorize their every detail.

"I guess you both saw Fudge die…" said Harry.

This was an area that Harry wasn't comfortable talking about so he stopped and Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded a thestral-drawn carriage. Harry realized just then that he was extremely tired and dozed off as the carriage made its way to the platform Dumbledore's words and his heavy responsibilities weighing on his mind. 

When the carriage arrived at its destination at Hogwarts depot Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder. When he awoke Harry stepped off the carriage and clambered onto the Hogwarts Express. It was extremely difficult to find a free cabin, but they managed.

Harry placed his trunk and Hedwig and Gawaine's cage at the end of the train. He then stepped back into the cabin and placed Sirius in the overhead compartment where he could rest quietly.

When Harry sat back down Ron and Hermione re-entered the cabin followed by a somewhat grim looking Lupin,

"Do you mind if I accompany you on the way to the Burrow?" asked Lupin.

"Not at all," chorused all three.

Lupin smiled and found himself a seat next to the window. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all settled themselves in just as the train began to stir.

"So, Moony- Do you mind if I call you that?" asked Harry.

"Not at all. Actually I would prefer if you called me that," replied Lupin stroking his hand wearily though his hair.

"So, Moony, why are you here instead of staying in the castle?" asked Harry.

"Well, Dumbledore insisted that I go and take some vacation time," replied Lupin.

"Well, that was awfully nice of him wasn't it?" asked Hermione.

Lupin nodded and stated, "Anyway, congratulations to you Ron. I think your father will make an excellent Minister."

"Thank you," said Ron.

"Is Luna's uncle all right?" asked Hermione.

"He's a little shaken, but he should be safe at Hogwarts right now. He'll be okay there. Voldemort will never suspect that we're still keeping him there after Voldemort got into Hogwarts," replied Lupin.

"How did Voldemort know that Gabriel was at Hogwarts anyway?" asked Harry.

"You know, that is an excellent question. It is also a question that I have been seeking the answer to for quite some time now," said Lupin.

Ron frowned slightly and then Harry thought of something he hadn't thought of asking before, "What was that spell that Dumbledore cast to drive Voldemort away?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that Harry," stated Lupin, "It is the Light of Azerath."

"What's that?" asked Hermione, clearly quite interested.

"Best not to say too much about it right now. You'll most certainly learn about it from a better source than I in your seventh year. Anyway, it's the universal force that makes all Light Spells work. Only the most powerful of wizards and witches and call upon that power itself," answered Lupin.

"Like Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"Like Dumbledore," answered Lupin.

The four spent the rest of the time on the train to talk about other things. Finally the train rolled into the station and stopped and Harry got his things and stepped off the train, accompanied by Ron and Hermione.

After much effort, all four found Mrs. Weasley with Bill and Charlie.

"Merry Christmas dearies!" half-yelled Mrs. Weasley, "You too Remus."

"Merry Christmas Molly," replied Lupin wrapping a scarf around his neck; to protect him from the frigid air.

"Where's dad?" asked Ron.

"He's still at the office," answered Mrs. Weasley with a sigh, "I expect he'll be there for a while." "Come along everyone-you too Remus dear."

Harry was a little intimidated by Mrs. Weasley's forced mirth and since Harry could see Bill and Charlie kept a little distance from her and eyed her occasionally, obviously they were too.

"Dad's having one hell of a time finding a replacement for his old job," stated Bill, whose hair was as long as ever.

"Why? Are there not many people willing to take the job?" asked Hermione.

"There are. It's just Dad has to find the 'right' person," answered Charlie for Bill.

Ron sniggered and Hermione merely smiled weakly. Just then Ginny arrived and upon seeing Bill she ran and gave him a hug before doing anything else.

"Well, how are we getting home?" asked Ron.

Mrs. Weasley was busy counting bags and hadn't heard this but Bill replied with a grimace, "Mum's driving us."

"What?!" exclaimed Ron, "Is she mad?!"

"Yes," answered Charlie sighing.

The thought of Mrs. Weasley behind the wheel of car sent chills down his spine. As the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry made their way to the parking lot, Harry saw a flaming red mini horizontally parked on four spaces.

Mrs. Weasley took out the keys to the car and unlocked the doors by pressing the button located on the keypad. However, just before anyone could open a door, Mrs. Weasley locked the doors again. After unlocking them again Mrs. Weasley said giggling profusely,

"I'm beginning to see why Arthur loves muggle things so much!"

Harry clutched his side from suppressed laughter and neatly placed his things in the magically enlarged trunk. Then Harry stepped inside the mini to seats as wide as park benches every couple feet. Harry eagerly sat in his roomy seat and buckled his seat belt. The others piled in.

After Mrs. Weasley had started the car, she slammed on the gas pedal and sped down the crowded parking lot, sending people dodging left and right. Harry shared a frightened look with Ron and quickly returned his gaze to the front.

Mrs. Weasley spun the wheel and with a loud, "Wheee!" turned a corner and began to drive on the busy street. As if the road were clear Mrs. Weasley simply sped down the street.

"Mind that car Mum!" roared Bill.

"Do you want to drive?" asked Mrs. Weasley crossly as she scraped past the oncoming car.

"I actually think that'd be best Mum," replied Charlie pushing his body as far into the seat as he could.

"Don't get smart with me," said Mrs. Weasley turning wildly again, although the tone sounded strange and excited for Mrs. Weasley clearly liked making turns.

When they finally arrived at the Burrow, Harry stumbled out and was nearly sick. He could see Lupin sitting on the ground, head resting against the left-rear tire. When the worst of it had passed, Harry went to get his things from the trunk. After heaving his things inside, Harry noticed the immense changes in the Weasley's beautiful home.

While the simple "homey" feeling remained, the quality of the house had improved drastically. All the clocks and walls had been cleaned, though the wood had not been changed. Every aspect of the home was the same only now there was a fresh cleanliness and cheerfulness about it.  The shabby feel was gone. Harry was sure that there was even an entrance to a small annex in the kitchen.

"Wow," whispered Ron, "The house looks great."

"It's even more beautiful now," replied Harry.

"That'll be Percy and Arthur's doing," stated Mrs. Weasley with a smile upon her face.

Harry was pleased that the Weasleys' fortune had taken a turn for the better. No family deserved it more than they did. Harry dragged his trunk up to Ron's room, followed by Hermione. Ron was carrying both his and Hermione's trunks, and Ginny with her things. "Ron, how thoughtful," gushed Hermione.

"See you in a minute Harry," huffed out Ron as he, Hermione, and Ginny separated from Harry in the hall to set off the direction of Ginny's room.

Harry nodded trying to hide his disgust at this pitiful display, and made his way to Ron's room. The room still looked exactly the same; everything from the color and the peculiar things contained in the room was as usual. Harry happily set down his own things and opened Hedwig and Gawaine's cage. They flew out and glided out of the room together.

Then Ron entered the room and said, "That's what you get for having a girlfriend. You have to buy her a Christmas present and carry her two-ton trunk up eight flights of stairs."

"You already bought Hermione a present?" asked Harry.

This announcement made it actually occur to Harry that he might need to buy Luna a present too; however, Harry reasoned that because of the budding state of their relationship, they shouldn't get too ahead of themselves.

"Yeah, I got her some chocolate…" answered Ron then whispering to Harry he continued, "…and another signed picture." He winked.

Harry and Ron erupted with laughter and they both merrily tromped back down the stairs to find Mrs. Weasley and Lupin talking.

"Are you sure you're all right Remus?" asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly, "I wouldn't want you to be ill again."

"Thank you, but I'm fine; honestly. I best be off to see Tonks; she wants to go Christmas shopping with me," replied Lupin, who still looked a little green.

"I could drive you there-" began Mrs. Weasley.

"No!" replied Lupin instantaneously, "I mean… I can get there myself. It'll be faster that way. I can just Apparate."

Harry and Ron who were already filled with mirth and laughter, chuckled over this.

"All right," replied Mrs. Weasley sadly.

With a loud crack Lupin vanished and Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry and Ron, "Make yourselves useful boys. Help me decorate the house."

The next week was spent preparing the already beautified Burrow with Christmas decorations. Mrs. Weasley kept everyone too busy to worry about the recent events at Hogwarts. Holly and wreaths could be seen in any room and the smells of Christmas baking entered Harry's nostrils. Christmas was coming and Harry was sure it would be the best one yet. There was even snow one night and the whole bunch spent the next day playing in piles of it. 

It was a busy time. Harry hadn't seen Fred or George all week and Mrs. Weasley said that they were hard at work with some new joke. Mr. Weasley and Percy poked their heads in every once in a while. Being the new Minister of Magic Mr. Weasley was working hard, especially with Voldemort attacking Hogwarts.

It wasn't until one afternoon late in the week that Mrs. Weasley with a satisfied nod said,

"We're finished here. You all have had a stressful last week of term, its time for some fun. Let's go Christmas shopping."

Harry didn't really feel like going, so he said, "I'm already finished. I'll stay here."

Hermione and Ron both gave Harry suspicious looks but said nothing.

"Now Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley putting on winter garments, "Bill and Charlie will watch the house while we're away. You get some rest dear."

Harry nodded and with that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny vanished into the familiar emerald green flames.

When they were gone Harry climbed up the stairs to Ron's room. He had an idea. Harry still needed to go Christmas shopping, but he didn't feel like going with so many people. Harry ignored the ghoul that was incessantly banging the pipes and the laughter that was coming from the room Bill and Charlie were using and entered Ron's room.

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out Infersia's Mirror and his wand. Placing his wand against the mirror and muttered,

"_Vulgo!"_

The green dot appeared again and Harry prodded it with his wand. Infersia appeared and said giggling, "You tapped? Sorry, I like to say that."

Harry chuckled. The complete oddness of Infersia always surprised him, "It's all right. I have a question."

Infersia lay on her back; fluttering in mid-air and replied, "Ask away."

"Can you go shopping for me?" asked Harry.

Upon hearing the word "shopping" Infersia flew as close as she could to Harry's side of the mirror, "Of course!" she shrieked excitedly

And without another word, Infersia pulled at the edge of the mirror as though she was turning a page in a book. When she was finished the complete view of Diagon Alley could be seen, without all the people.

"Where do you want to go first?" bubbled Infersia clearly enjoying herself.

Harry was startled by Infersia's sudden burst of enthusiasm and replied, "Can you take me to Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

Infersia frowned slightly and responded with little sigh, "-Boring things-Of course."

Harry spent a good hour picking things for his friends and the Weasleys. For Ron he got Official Chudley Cannon's Quidditch Padding and for Hermione he chose a new book entitled: _Famous Hogwarts Alumni_.

He drifted through a few other shops gathering gifts for the other Weasleys. Infersia was unenthusiastic by his uninspired selections but he stoutly refused the flaming chartreuse boa as an appropriate gift for Ginny.

After Harry had finished picking the gifts Infersia glumly reported, "It's time to _buy_ everything…"

"What do I do?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Just drop your money into the mirror… if you can bear it," stated Infersia, who looked like she was about to cry.

After Infersia had reported the amount that Harry needed to pay, he released a handful of Galleons and Sickles into the mirror. They vanished inside the mirror, issuing ripples throughout the glass. After a moment the pile of presents appeared by Ron's bed, fully wrapped. Harry noticed that the presents were wrapped a little… flamboyantly.

"I took the pleasure of wrapping your presents myself," Infersia informed Harry beaming.

Thank you. They're wonderful," Harry lied; he didn't care for so much pink and yellow in one square centimeter, but he couldn't bear to disappoint her any further.

After dismissing Infersia, the Weasleys and Hermione promptly returned. Each person was carrying a multitude of bags.

"Everybody up to the attic! We're wrapping!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley gaily and with that she vanished up to the attic.

Hermione sighed and trudged up the steps. Ron looked wonderingly at Harry's pile of garish presents and said, "Went a little mad with the wrapping paper, eh?"

Harry just laughed and helped Ginny with her bags upstairs.

When they reached the attic Harry found Mrs. Weasley ushering Hermione into a tiny room where she could wrap in peace. Since all of Harry's presents were already wrapped; he watched in amusement as Mrs. Weasley ran madly from room to room, ribbon and wrapping paper flapping, calling out commands and suggestions. The smell of warm chocolate and peppermint filled the air. There was a good deal of shouting and laughter for the next hour or so.

When everyone had finished their wrapping, Harry helped himself to a good look at his presents from everyone else. Ron's gift to him appeared to be something in a miniscule box, Harry had no idea what this could be. Harry wasn't sure about Hermione's either; for she had attached his name to one of the most irregularly shaped gifts Harry had ever seen. Harry couldn't wait to open them.

"So, are you ready to sing carols?" asked Ron as he and Harry walked back down the stairs.

"Sure! I mean… I've never done that before…" exclaimed Harry just a little too quickly.

"Oh, you'll like it Harry," butted in Hermione, "I love to sing carols." The next hour passed happily around the tree. Everyone had their favorite tune and was anxious to hear it sung.

Harry had just finished delivering Hermione a warm smile after telling her how much he enjoyed the carols when he heard the arrival of Mr. Weasley and Percy in the front hall.

"Molly! We're home!" shouted Mr. Weasley.

Oh!" squealed Mrs. Weasley as she caught sight of and heard Mr. Weasley, "For how long?"

"Oh, not due back until after New Year," replied Mr. Weasley with a wink at Ron, Harry and Hermione, "However, I probably should check with Dumbledore every once and a while."

"Well, of course!" replied Mrs. Weasley. Nothing could diminish her Christmas spirit, "Well, wash up everyone. We're going to have Christmas Eve Dinner!"

"How's it going with finding a replacement Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry as he and Ron tailed Mr. Weasley to the washroom, while Percy trudged up to the upstairs one.

"Oh… Finally found someone I think. He's name is Andre Camadre. He happens to be from France and is more entranced with muggle things than I am!"

Harry found this incredibly hard to believe, but nodded all the same. Mr. Weasley continued as he began to wash his hands, "Anyway, his son is going to transfer from Beauxbatons and enroll in Hogwarts. He's in your year boys, so you'll be seeing a lot of him."

"What's his name?" asked Ron as it was his turn to wash.

"Luc Camadre. Very bright fellow from what I understand," replied Mr. Weasley.

"Good, Hermione will finally have some competition then," stated Harry with a chuckle.

Ron and Mr. Weasley all laughed and after they had all washed their hands, they reported to the Weasley's magically enlarged kitchen to have dinner.

The food was fantastic. There were bowls of pecans, peanuts, almonds, and all sorts of fruits and vegetables. There was sliced mutton on wheat bread, the traditional pudding, and there was even a black mountain that ended up being a gigantic chocolate cake. Harry wondered how Hermione could stomach all of this food after eating all the low-fat, healthy food from her parent's house.

Ginny was surprisingly outgoing and as loud as the twins at the table that night. Ron was his usual self and spent most of the time talking to Hermione. The twins were constantly playing tricks on everyone at the table.

"Boys!" roared Mrs. Weasley finally as she accidentally poured some fleas from Fred and George's Fleas-In-A-Flask into her eggnog, "No more tricks at the table!"

"Yes, mum!" replied Fred, faking one of his infamous "innocent looks".

Not five minutes later Charlie found one of Fred and George's fake wands in the place of his regular one and roared with laughter as it transformed into a rubber chicken. Mrs. Weasley didn't have any of it though,

"What did I just say!?" asked Mrs. Weasley, barely suppressing violent rage.

"But, Mum! That was George! I was the only one that pro-" began Fred.

"Be quiet! We're having Christmas Eve Dinner and this might be the last chance we'll have to be together!" blasted Mrs. Weasley as she stood, face fuming.

The table was eerily quiet after this. Fred and George didn't play anymore tricks at the table. It was only after Mrs. Weasley's fourth cup of eggnog that words began to be said again.

At the end of dinner, everyone walked to their rooms, bellies full. Harry was more worried about what Mrs. Weasley had said than he let on. What did she mean? Surely, this wouldn't be the _last time they would be together like that._

_Ah, but you're either going to end up dead or a murderer. Even if you live, your hands won't be clean enough for dinners like that to be the same, _thought Harry darkly, recalling the dreams, Dumbledore's words and the recent events at Hogwarts.

Harry climbed into bed and didn't reply when Ron said good night. Harry kept his face covered and let silent tears come. Finally sleep overtook him…

"Wake up!" roared Ron's voice from outside the hall.

"Come on!" badgered Ron shaking Harry.

Harry's eyes sprung open, "What?"

"It's Christmas! That's what," replied Ron completely unaware of how Harry was feeling.

The thought of Christmas and the sight of a large pile of presents next to his bed raised his spirits a little and Harry grabbed the first one. Harry found that there wasn't a single thing he hadn't cared for.

In Ron's tiny, inconspicuous package, Harry found a Quidditch Card of "Swooping" Stan Abersum-Chudley Cannon's Power Chaser. From Hermione was a Captain's Clipboard where Harry could magically animate all his plays for the rest of the team to see. From Fred and George he received what appeared to be a leather belt with numerous pouches inside it. A thin sheet of paper fell from the folds of the belt and Harry read it:

**Kavernous Kit**

**The troublemaker's keepsake. This belt will allow you to store infinite amounts of your favorite tricks inside the tiny, convenient spaces of the numerous pouches on the belt. Each pouch holds an infinite amount of items. The reason for more than one pouch is organization rather than space.**

Harry carefully put this down and continued to open. From Ginny he received a bottle of Air-Ink. It allowed the user to inscribe words into the air and "blow" the message to a friend.

Lupin gave Harry a new mirror to replace the old, dusty, cracked one that Infersia had been living in and Moody gave Harry a trunk very much like the one Harry had discovered Moody in, in Harry's fourth year.

Next Harry opened his present from Hagrid. It was a sort of dragon-talon "pocket knife." Harry could unfurl a large talon from a piece of iron which he could use to cut rope or anything.

Percy seemed to be trying to make up with Harry, but failing miserably, for he gave Harry a copy of: _Hogwarts Alumni Who Made It to the Top._

Harry was a little disappointed to find no Dursleys' gift at all, but was soon distracted as he opened the next present. Charlie gave Harry an old dragon charm that Charlie had said he had gotten from a damsel who he had rescued from a Romanian Tip-Wing in Bucharest.

Harry received an odd-looking crumbly rock from Bill. It also came with a letter that said:

**I can't say anything, except that you'll hear soon.**

**-Bill**

Harry frowned slightly and put the fragile rock down and made his way to his remaining presents. There were two. One appeared to be from Mrs. Weasley and the other Harry couldn't quite make out. Harry picked up the latter one out of curiosity and found that it was from Tonks.

It was a large purple books, littered with silver and gold lettering. It was entitled: _The Magus Guide. As was the theme for Harry's gifts this year, it came with a note as well:_

**I realized from the day I met you that you have the potential to be a Metamorphamagus, or, possibly, an Animagus! Trust me. I can tell when someone has the "gift", and you definitely have it. Just choose it as your elective for one of your classes this semester. I'll tell you about it more later.**

**-Tonks**

Harry was very surprised at this. When had he ever shown any evidence of being an Animagus, or even a Metamorphamagus? Harry shrugged and put down his book. After finding out that his last present was indeed Mrs. Weasley's usual sweater; he put it on. It was jet black like his hair and it had a white silhouette flying on a broomstick.

Harry watched as Ron finished opening the package from him and saw that Ron truly loved his gift,

"Oh, thanks Harry!" exclaimed Ron, "I saw these in the store while we were shopping. I was going to get them for you, but the clerk said a _fairy _had gotten the last one… As if a fairy would be playing Quidditch?"

"Yeah…" trailed off Harry, certain it had been Infersia, happy that it wasn't some other fairy, "Thank you for the Quidditch Card. I'm sure it's worth a few galleons."

Ron nodded happily as he pulled his new maroon sweater over his head. Let's go see if Hermione's finished. As Harry and Ron made their way to Ginny's room, they both heard a scream.

Not a scream of terror or fright, but a scream of despair and anger and it was coming from Bill's room. After they had completely changed direction and dashed into Bill's room, they found the twins and Charlie nearly on the floor with laugher. It wasn't until Harry looked at Bill did he notice.

Bill had a… haircut. His famous ponytail had been severed from his head and his thick hair ended just at the neck. Bill clutched his tail of hair in his left hand and glared fiercely about the room. Harry, had to admit that it didn't look all that bad. He now appeared to be a taller version of Ron.

"When did she do this?" begged Bill hysterically out of Charlie, "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" replied Charlie still laughing.

After Bill had left the room in search of Mrs. Weasley, Charlie said to Harry, "When he woke up he had a note left by Mum on his face. It said: "Merry Christmas, Bill!!" And she left the scissors right next to him!"

Harry and Ron roared with laughter and continued their trek to Ginny's room. When they had finally made it Ron said, "Have you seen Bill?"

"Yes!" giggled Ginny, "He was desperately searching for Mum right in here."

"Oh, Ron! Thank you for the chocolate… and the poster!" rang Hermione who stepped from in front of the door to reveal Ron's poster. Ron's image was constantly running his hand through his hair and smiling at some non-existent girl.

Harry chuckled and joined Hermione and Ginny downstairs for Breakfast. Harry found it more crowded than he suspected. Lupin and Tonks were avidly discussing something in one corner. Agapanthus was nearby simply listening but not really joining in the conversation. McGonagall was there conversing with Fred and George and apparently having a grand time.

Harry saw Moody standing alone in one corner and Mr. Weasley and Percy were talking in another. Snape was there as well, but Harry was pleased to see that no one was speaking with him.

But, then someone was there that Harry didn't expect. Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Harry! How are we?" asked Lockhart upon seeing Harry. He flashed a stunning smile across the room.

Harry wasn't quite sure if Lockhart had fully recovered. He still was wearing a simplistic smile and he still had the mad glint in his eye that had been there the last time Harry had seen him.

"I'm fine," replied Harry, "I didn't realize you would be here. I'm sorry, I didn't get you a present."

"That's okay Harry! I didn't get you one either!" exclaimed Lockhart with a booming laugh the smile still on his face, still showing all of his pearly white teeth, "Well, can't be talking all day. See you."

And with that Lockhart flamboyantly exited the room with extravagant swishes of his magenta robes.

"Some things never change huh?" asked Ron suppressing a snort.

"I guess," chortled Harry.

As Harry entered the kitchen everyone was suddenly quiet. Mr. Weasley stood up and said,

"Happy Christmas Harry!"

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Weasley," replied Harry.

"I have something to tell you," stated Mr. Weasley, "in private."

Harry nodded and followed Mr. Weasley out of the room into the drawing room at the front of the house. Mr. Weasley looked around and said gruffly, "Well, you've saved my life and the lives of nearly all my children the other night. I want to reward you for it. I can't imagine life without Ron or Ginny or any of them… Anyway, as thanks I wanted to give you a little break from all this pressure. Dumbledore has agreed as long as you have a large guard."

"What is it Mr. Weasley?' asked Harry.

"Well, for Christmas you're going to Egypt with us. First thing tomorrow."


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Trip

Chapter Nineteen:

The Trip

"Egypt?" asked Harry.

This was quite a surprise. Harry had always wanted to go, but he had never dreamed that he would ever manage it. Ron had told him wonderful things about it and Harry couldn't wait to visit the mysterious country.

"Yes, Egypt!  Is that acceptable?" replied Mr. Weasley.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Harry with a smile on his face, "Thank you very much!"

"You're most welcome," stated Mr. Weasley.

Harry was just about to return to the festivities when he remembered to ask something,

"When are we leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow," answered Mr. Weasley, "Otherwise you wouldn't have time for a proper vacation."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Weasley!" thanked Harry running his fingers through his hair, "Who is coming with me?"

"You will have quite a guard. Remus, Madam Agapanthus, Bill, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and… uh…even Gilderoy Lockhart will be accompanying you," answered Mr. Weasley, "Not to mention Ron and Hermione."

"Lockhart?" choked Harry.

"I'm afraid so," replied Mr. Weasley.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse… Snape could be coming with me…" stated Harry, "Why is he here anyway?"

"Well, he _is _coming with you," stated Mr. Weasley stroking his chin.

Harry didn't want to think about the implications that went with that statement. After thanking Mr. Weasley again, Harry found Ron and Hermione and told them of their journey (This took quite a long time for Lockhart was having a dance-off with himself to Christmas carols and kept careening into them.). Ron who suspiciously didn't look too surprised said,

"You'll love it Harry. We can look at all the pyramids that Muggles don't know about. I can't believe they think that the Pyramid at Giza is the largest one!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Hermione, "I've always been dying to go there. There are heaps of pyramids and tombs for the Pharaoh's High Priests and Magicians! We can also visit the library at Alexandria."

"That's a good idea. I think Bill is one of the curators for the wizard section of the library during his free time. He can give us a grand tour," stated Ron almost as excited now as Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Bill is over his haircut yet," said Hermione walking away from Harry and Ron.

After Hermione was well out of earshot Harry chuckled, "I think Hermione's gotten to you Ron. You were pretty excited about going to a library."

Ron and Harry burst into laughter and it was during this exchange that Harry noticed an electric pink light on Ron's finger.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

On closer inspection Harry noticed that it was a signet ring of some sort.

After realizing what Harry was talking about Ron answered sheepishly, "It's my present from Hermione."

"What does it do?" asked Harry knowing that it was Hermione they were talking about, and he simply couldn't imagine her not giving some interesting trinket to Ron.

"It glows pink whenever I'm thinking of her…" replied Ron.

"Well… that's interesting," snorted Harry.

"And… it turns scarlet if I'm thinking of another girl," finished Ron with a scowl.

Harry snickered at this when Mrs. Weasley entered the room and said, "Everyone to the Dining Room!"

Harry and Ron found Hermione and they entered the Dining Room where the entire congregation was now entering.

The new Dining Room was in the annex that had been built off the kitchen. The multiple chairs and tables, which were cherry, stood over a beautiful mahogany floor. The scene was quite festive. The tables were bedecked with shiny red tablecloths and fine-polished golden candelabras with candles that showered red and green sparks in an incredibly large radius. The major source of light came from an immense orb draped with holly hanging from the ceiling.

After staring at the orb for a while Harry noticed that there were several tiny orbs of light flickering within the larger one and they were moving.

"Oh look!" exclaimed Hermione, "A pixie lamp, fascinating!"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Basically there are a bunch of pixies in the orb that produce all the light," answered Ron for Hermione.

"Yes, not only that but they also seemed to be Saxon Pixies, only that species generates yellow light," added Hermione.

Ron's increasing store of knowledge and his willingness to share what was on his mind was beginning to amaze Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat down next to each other at the table farthest on the right along with Tonks, McGonagall and Bill.

"Good morning," greeted all three to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Good morning," replied Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

After everyone had seated themselves at a table Mr. Weasley stood up and everyone immediately fell silent,

"Happy Christmas all. It is a great honor to receive such a prestigious title as Minister of Magic, but it is an even greater honor to be amongst such a group of incredible people. Now that all the formalities have been said, I would like to address one more thing. Let us raise a glass to a journey that is going to begin tomorrow! Let us toast to Harry Potter's journey to the sands of Egypt! May his search prove rewarding!"

Everyone cheered and drank their raised glasses. Gilderoy Lockhart, who was sitting at the table next to Harry, said to Lupin, Agapanthus, and Snape, who were sitting at the table with him,

"I've been to Egypt! It was there that I vanquished the Great Mummy! Or did I vanquish the Great Mummy? Can't remember for the life of me…"

Harry saw Lupin shake his head, Agapanthus remained still, and Snape grimaced and appeared to just stop himself from flicking his wand and shattering Lockhart into several painfully crafted pieces in response. Harry chuckled and returned to the food that had materialized at his own table.

Steaming dishes of all sorts had appeared and Harry was more than happy to help himself to it. There were great legs of goose and heaps of roast pork. The best part of it all was that inside Harry's goblet was a green fizzy liquid that tasted surprisingly like hot chocolate and it never emptied!

"Did you get my present Harry?" asked Tonks whose hair was obviously intended to be a festive swirl of green and red, but then again, it was a little frightening for it was reminiscent in shape to the hair of the bride of Frankenstein.

"Yes, thank you! Frankly, I didn't know I had it in me to be an Animagus or even a Metamorphamagus," replied Harry.

Hermione and Ron gave Harry surprised looks but quickly returned to the excellent food that had been prepared by none other than Mrs. Weasley.

"You said something about me having to sign up for electives?" asked Harry taking a bite of his food.

"Yes, it's a new system that Dumbledore has started. Sixth years have to take their Apparition Education classes on Saturdays when they return from school after Christmas Holiday, but now you can take all sorts of classes as well," answered Tonks.

"You would be well to take the Pre-Auror Training class; I'll be teaching that," stated Moody.

"I'll be sure to remember that," stated Harry.

"Can you please tell me more about this elective system?" asked Hermione.

"I don't see why not Miss Granger," began McGonagall, "You see on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, you will have an extra class. During break you are asked to select three classes and they will be fit into your schedule in the most suitable manner."

Looking excited now Hermione asked, "And what sorts of classes are provided?"

"Oh, all kinds of interesting choices are available," answered McGonagall, "You will be given the opportunity to select the class that will best prepare you for your future career."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked avidly for the rest of the dinner about their classes and even when everyone that wasn't going to Egypt the next day had left, they were still talking about it. Harry attention finally drifted. He couldn't help noticing how Ron's hand was clamped around Hermione's, Ron's ring was twinkling a pleasant pink… Harry glanced around the room noting the warmth and contented glow of happy couples scattered about. He sighed missing Sirius, and …well Family. He was not really jealous he convinced himself yet a dull melancholy ache was drifting over him. Fortunately, he was snapped out of his reverie by the fluttering arrival of Hedwig, Gawaine, and Pigwideon.

"I wonder what the owls are doing here?" asked Hermione, severing eye contact with Ron.

As if to answer her question each owl dropped a letter at their respective owner and as soon as they had come in, they flew out. Ron took one look at the letter on his lap and exclaimed,

"These must be our Elective Course Sign-Ups!"

Harry nodded as enthusiastically as he could. Inside was a registration sheet and a tiny booklet containing all the different courses available. Harry looked at his registration form and noticed that his first elective choice had been filled out for him:

**Potter, Harry James**

**Year: 6**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Course Name                         Course #                   Professor         Location**

**1. Apparition Education          013                          Flitwick      Hogsmeade**

**2.                                                                                                                        **

**3.                                                                                                                        **

**Parent/Guardian                                                              House Approval**

Harry silently laughed to himself when he realized that it was Flitwick who was teaching the Apparition Ed. Class. Harry had a mental picture of Flitwick apparating from his tower of books to the middle of a pond.

Harry was glad he had already made his choices as to which classes he would be taking. There was such a myriad of choices that Harry was sure Hermione was frustrated with the fact that she could only pick two other classes.

Each course came with a picture of the professor, an explanation and history of the course, and any course materials that might be needed. Harry was going to need a book entitled _A Short Compendium of Apparition Laws and Regulations_ by: Vera Dull and _An Introduction to Aurism _by: Romulus Lupin.

_Romulus__ Lupin?_ Harry thought to himself, _Is__ he related to Remus?_

"Ron, Hermione, take a look at this," said Harry.

When both Ron and Hermione had taken a look at Harry's course list Hermione said, "Oh yes, he was a very famous Auror. Sadly he was killed by a wild beast of some sort… the book didn't go into too much detail about that. As to your question about his kinship to Remus, I don't know."

"I wouldn't think about it Harry. Just a coincidence that they had the same last name, huh?" stated Ron.

Harry agreed and decided not to worry about it. Finally forcing himself to think of something else he asked, "So what are you two taking?"

"I'm taking Spell-Weaving and Magical Theory," answered Hermione, "I plan to be a Spell-Breaker for the Ministry."

Harry was dumbfounded by this. Harry hadn't the slightest notion as to what these things were but they sounded like the most complicated things Harry had ever heard of,

"And what does a Spell-Breaker do?"

"Well, that's where Spell-Weaving comes in. New spells are created by 'weaving' magical energy together. Sometimes Dark Wizards will create curses that the Ministry will have no experience with and Spell-Breakers 'un-weave' the spell," answered Hermione very intelligently.

_That's it, _Harry thought, _The__ most complicated of careers of course will go to Hermione._

"And what about you Ron?" asked Harry.

"Me? I'm not as sure as you two yet. I need time to think," answered Ron with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Well, I think we should turn in," said Harry for amazingly, the day had zoomed by.

"That's a great idea," replied Ron and getting up he said, "Good night Harry. Good night Hermione."

"Night," said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"I'm going to bed too," stated Hermione.

When Hermione had left Harry finally decided to make his way to his bedroom too, but before he climbed up into the friendly furnace of red that was Ron's room. Harry glanced around and sighed again. Some day, he promised silently, he too would have family around him during Christmas. Harry could hardly wait for his journey to Egypt.

When Harry awoke he found that Ron had already packed his own trunk was now busily packing Harry's.

"Thanks Ron," said Harry, "You didn't have to do that."

"It's my pleasure," replied Ron, "I can't wait to go to Egypt either."

Harry smiled and made himself get out of bed. After rubbing his eyes, Harry dressed and helped Ron pack the rest of his trunk.

"Oh you wait Harry. There are lots of things to do in Egypt. We can probably go see a Scarab's game. They're doing pretty well this year," stated Ron.

Harry was honestly very excited and he couldn't wait to go. However, a single question was lingering inside his head,

"How are we getting there? Floo? Portkey?"

"Oh no," answered Ron, "The Floo and Portkey Network are only in Britain."

"So how are we getting there?" persisted Harry.

"The Art Museum," replied Ron, "When you travel internationally, you go through paintings."

Before Harry could further inquire, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout hallway,

"Hurry up boys or we won't beat the Muggle traffic to the Museum."

Harry quickly closed his trunk and clambered down the stairs followed by Ron. When the two of them reached the first landing they met Hermione and the moment Ron's eyes glimpsed her, his ring began to glow a tell-tale pink.

Hermione giggled and said, "I'm glad to see that it works."

Ron grinned sheepishly and the three continued down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Fred and George talking with Mr. Weasley. When they had finished their conversation, Harry went up to them and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Dad just asked us if we would be interested in working for the Ministry," replied George excitedly.

Harry couldn't see what he was so excited about. Earlier, both Fred and George decided that the Ministry was not the place for them to pursue their career. So Harry, confused, plunged ahead asking.

"I thought you didn't want to work at the Ministry."

Fred replied with, "That was before Dad told us about this. He's decided to make a new R&D Department!"

"And we never thought that there was a place for us in the Ministry," added George.

Harry laughed. The idea of Fred and George working for the Ministry was interesting indeed. It wasn't until both Fred and George were called away by Mrs. Weasley that Harry told the news to Ron and Hermione. Both were exasperated,

"Them?! That's preposterous!" wailed Hermione caught between amusement and anxiety.

Ron was openly excited, "It's going to be a whole new Ministry with Dad as Minister and the likes of Fred and George."

"That's true," agreed Harry laughing.

"Harry dear! Ron, Hermione! Hurry now!" beckoned Mrs. Weasley jovially jingling her car keys.

"I think I'm going to throw up before going into the painting this time," moaned Ron.

"What?" asked Harry as all three made their way nervously to the car.

"When I travel by painting I get sick. Last time we traveled to Egypt I threw up on Mona Lisa when we changed portraits in France," reminisced Ron with a wry smile.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione both entered the spacious, red mini to find Mr. Weasley already sitting there.

"Molly is driving us to Museum, so… um… no one ate anything right?"

Harry laughed and stopped just as quickly when Mrs. Weasley entered the car. Harry and Ron exchanged quick, frightened looks as Mrs. Weasley shifted the car in reverse, shot out of the dirt driveway, knocked over the weather vane, and continued down the road.

As Harry sat in the speeding, reckless car, Harry wondered if he would get sick like Ron, but he decided to not think about it or he would be ill right then and there. Harry listened intently to what Hermione was saying to force his mind into another gear,

"Yes, I can't wait to go to the library in Alexandria. We'll be able to find out all sorts of things about the MoonPearl Tear there. It's very fascinating that your brother is a curator at the library Ron. He'll know all sorts of interesting facts."

This reminded Harry of all the other people that were supposed to go with him and he asked Mr. Weasley,

"Where are Bill and the others?"

Mrs. Weasley made a rapid turn, knocking some old dear doddering on the corner off her feet.

Mr. Weasley looked back appalled, flicked his wand furtively over his shoulder and answered with,

"They'll all be meeting us there of course-"

Yes and the same to you!" snapped Mrs. Weasley to a young muggle who had just given her a very rude gesture.

Mrs. Weasley careened with casual familiarity into a parking lot, driving on the sidewalk momentarily, and found two shaded spots where she parked haphazardly.

Happily stepping out of the car, Harry began getting his trunk and things out of the back.

"Where to now?" asked Harry.

"Just follow me," replied Mr. Weasley, "Love you Molly!"

"I love you too Arthur. Be careful on your trip," shouted Mrs. Weasley as she waved cheerily and rocketed away.

"Well, I'm glad to be out of that car," stated Hermione brushing some hair away from her face.

"Me too," agreed Ron.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Mr. Weasley down the crowded street, they got many looks and stares for carrying trunks and bags no where near any airport or train station.

Harry ignored this and climbed the steps into the British Art Museum.

"Mr. Weasley? Won't people find it a bit odd that we're carrying luggage in the museum? What about security?" asked Hermione already spotting a group of muggle Germans giving them cold stares.

"No… well… maybe, but don't fret. If anyone asks why you're carrying luggage, just say something in gibberish to them, keep going, and they'll be on their way," replied Mr. Weasley, "I've attached a confusion charm to the bags."

Harry and Ron laughed aloud while Hermione gave them a shocked look.

It was strange to see so many still pictures. Recently he had been surrounded by pictures that were full of life. This reminded Harry of Sirius who he carried in a canvas under his arm.

"Hey, what you got in those bags chum?" asked a portly uniformed man smoking a cigar in the corner.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Don't forget to get the candy for all the little buggers tonight!" replied Mr. Weasley in a feverish voice striding along.

This caused the man and several other interested bystanders to find pictures to admire.

All three laughed as Mr. Weasley put on a slightly mad smile.

They finally reached a nearly deserted wing of the Museum where they found Bill, Agapanthus, Moody, McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, and Lockhart standing by a picture of a pyramid. Not a pyramid of Egypt, but the glass pyramid that stood in front of the Louvre in France.

"We have to change portraits in France again," stated Mr. Weasley much to the dismay of Ron.

"So can no muggle enter this wing of the museum?" asked Hermione.

"That's right, this is the part of the museum where we travel," answered Lupin looking around the room at the other portraits.

Harry did the same to find all sorts of majestic scenes from around the world. There was the Great Wall of China, The Grand Canyon, and even snow-capped summit in the Himalayas.

"Right then, let's get going shall we?" said Mr. Weasley rubbing his hands together.

Mr. Weasley tapped his wand on the painting and with a flash of light a woman in navy blue robes appeared,

"Hello, thank you for choosing the British Art Museum. Allow me to send your luggage."

The woman took out her wand and tapped Harry's trunk. It shone for a moment and vanished. After she had done this to everyone's trunk the woman continued,

"To make this trip as convenient as possible we ask that you refrain from movement as much as possible as well as eating. Now we ask all of you to relax and join hands. Your trip will begin shortly. Have a safe journey and once again thank you for choosing the British Art Museum."

Harry joined hands with Ron and Hermione as the woman vanished. After a moment Harry began to notice that the painting of the glass pyramid was growing. In a moment the picture looked like the real thing and Harry found that he was beginning to spin, as was everyone else. Soon Harry was off his feet and flying towards the glass pyramid.

Harry shut his eyes and when he opened them he found that he was flying amongst the paintings of the Louvre and when they came to the Mona Lisa, Ron vomited, but apparently having remembered Ron, the Mona Lisa ducked just in time.

Harry shut his eyes again and when he reopened them, he was standing next to a tree with his trunk sitting right in front of him. Ron and Lockhart immediately broke out of the circle and threw up over some bushes a little ways away.

When they were finished Mr. Weasley said, "Well… now we go through here straight to Egyptian House of Art in Alexandria."

Ron trudged along as everyone followed Mr. Weasley through the hordes of people. When they made their way into the Louvre they passed the Mona Lisa (who Harry was sure gave Ron a cold stare) and they entered the anti-muggle wing.

Mr. Weasley tapped a picture of a watering hole near an ancient looking building and a woman similar in appearance to Agapanthus in yellow robes appeared. She sent their luggage and soon they all were flying again into Egypt.

This time when Harry opened his eyes he found vast amounts of people still and also a large amount of sand, it was everywhere.

"Alright everyone, my turn, follow me to my home," stated Bill still gingerly rubbing the spot where his ponytail had been.

Harry smiled as everyone followed Bill. Wizard Egypt seemed to be very interesting. There were merchants selling all sorts of cursed items and dismembered body parts.

"Oh! A cursed hand!" exclaimed Ron who rushed over to try and buy one, but from a stern look from Mr. Weasley and Hermione, he didn't.

"They sure have _progressed _haven't they?" asked Lockhart with a smile as a group of Egyptian wizards danced some sort of magical dance.

"I expect it has changed a lot since the time when you slayed the Great Mummy, eh?" replied Lupin with the twitch of a smile on his lips.

Lockhart didn't hear this, or if he did, he didn't react to it, while Agapanthus smiled knowingly.

"Oh, shite!" cursed Moody.

Harry turned around to see that Moody's magical eye had fallen out and was rolling away.

"_Accio__!_" exclaimed Hermione pointing her wand at the run away eye.

The eye flew thought the air and went straight into Hermione's outstretched hand. She handed it straight to Moody who said,

"Thank you, miss."

Finally they reached a large stone building. Harry suspected that this was Bill's home and he was proven right when Bill took out a large key and opened the front door.

Inside awaited the wide eyes of Harry. The inside building was made entirely of marble and the sound of the door closing echoed across the corridor. Harry saw what he could tell were priceless artifacts on every wall.

Again, Harry was proven right for Hermione immediately ran up to them and exclaimed, "That's the Shaft of Osiris!"

"Very good," replied, not Bill, but Agapanthus, "Would you be so kind as to tell us what it does?"

"Well… _legend _says that it made people immortal, but when you translate it correctly what it really did was _prepare_ people for immortality. It was used in the final stage of mummification. The improper translation caused quite a few adventurers to throw away their lives, wizards and muggles alike," answered Hermione while staring at the golden rod.

"Impressive," was all Agapanthus had to say.

"Everybody, make yourselves at home and find yourselves room. There is enough for everyone," stated Bill.

Harry slowly climbed the stairs, looking at all the wonderful and interesting things that Bill had in his home. Harry finally found a room he cared for. It was circular and had a large window overlooking an oasis.

Harry took Sirius out and put him on his nightstand.

"Are we there already?" asked Sirius taking a look around.

"We are," answered Harry and as Harry thought, he realized that he was going to have a great time.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Wizards Abroad

Chapter Twenty:

Wizards Abroad

Harry opened his eyes and scanned the room in order to accustom himself to his new surroundings. He had nearly forgotten that he was at Bill's house in Egypt. Harry took a closer look at the objects in the room. Hieroglyphics covered the circular wall, and Harry had no idea what they meant.

Antique versions of swords and shields of all shapes and sizes hung from the wall as well. They were interesting. Harry rolled out of bed and was about to inspect a particular hieroglyph depicting a bird of some sort when Sirius awoke,

"And how are you on this fine, Egyptian morning?"

Beaming, Harry turned around and faced Sirius' portrait, "Very well. I can't wait to see some of the things around here."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a fabulous time; you can tell me all about it. I've never been to Egypt before," stated Sirius.

After Harry had promised, he exited his room and entered Ron's room, where Ron was just donning a shirt.

"Good morning Harry," greeted Ron with a smile.

"Good morning," replied Harry, "Where are we off to today?"

"Bill has to work, so Agapanthus is in charge today. She's taking us to some pyramid in Thebes," answered Ron, "Honestly, that woman gives me the collywobbles. She hardly seems human…"

Harry decided not to answer Ron's suspicion and decided to reply with, "What? There are pyramids in Thebes?"

"There are _wizard _pyramids in Thebes mate," stated Ron, "They were only for the high priests."

Upon seeing Harry's look, Ron added, "Hermione told me."

Harry shook his head, "Do you think we should get her then? Hermione I mean?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Ron stepping into some sandals.

On the way to Hermione's room Harry and Ron ran into Agapanthus. She seemed to be gliding rather than walking. Her skin was waxy and it glistened with the slightest amount of sweat. Her breathing was heavy as though she was sucking in some essence floating in the desert air.

Upon seeing Harry her breathing returned to normal and she said, "We are travelling to Thebes today. I suggest that you bring the stone."

Harry was again shocked by Agapanthus' omniscient abilities, but before he could interrogate her as to how she knew about the curious rock from Bill he had carried in his pack and only this morning slipped into his pocket, Agapanthus glided away. Harry slid his hand into his pocket and let his fingers brush the stone that Bill had given him.

"See what I mean?" asked Ron eyeing Harry, then shaking his head, "Not right… not right at all."

Harry decided to take this as humor and laughed as they stopped to knock before entering Hermione's bedroom. Once inside Harry found Hermione looking deeply into her Notekeeper, searching for something. When she saw Harry and Ron, she ended her search and joined them,

"Just trying to find some information about the wizard pyramids in Thebes. No luck so far." With a sigh and a flick of her wand she closed her Notekeeper and joined the boys as they made their way downstairs.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended the golden stairway, they continued to discuss the various classes they would be taking.

"Well, I've definitely decided what one of my classes is going to be," stated Ron with a smile, "Famous Quidditch Matches Seminar."

"That a class?!" asked Hermione in horror, "Why don't you take something that you can _use_?"

"Well, why don't you take something fun?" pressed Ron, "Tell you what, if you learn stuff about Quidditch matches every week, I'll take something that you consider _worthwhile_."

"All right. That seems fair," smirked Hermione.

Harry chuckled to himself. This was definitely something that Harry had to see. However, the activities of the day brought Harry back to thinking of tombs and sands. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finally made their way to the bottom of the stairs, they came across the rest of Harry's guard.

"Good morning, Harry," greeted Lupin sitting in an ancient armchair, reading copies of both _The Daily Prophet _and _The Afterlife Times_.

"Harry!" exclaimed Lockhart enthusiastically striding forward in peacock blue robes and sporting a matching fez.

Bracing himself, Harry replied, "Yes?"

"Ready to test your courage in the dark abyss of a tomb or perhaps in the ancient rooms of a library? The bravest of wizards have succumbed to the power and terror of Egyptian curses; are you ready?" asked Lockhart in a dramatic whisper.

"Mind you, we're going to the market first," stated Tonks rolling her eyes as she grabbed a tasty looking date from a table full of authentic dishes and beverages.

Harry snorted and Lupin smiled from the folds of his papers.

"Besides, we're not going anywhere dangerous," assured Moody, "However, this does not mean you should let your guard down. Remember, Voldemort could be anywhere."

And just after nearly everyone had flinched at the sound of the name, they started yet again for Moody exclaimed, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

After everyone had calmed down. Harry began circulating around the room again. He was attempting in vain to get to the food table, but he was intercepted by Snape.

"I assume that you have begun to work on the essay regarding the Polyjuice Potion I assigned to you over break," stated Snape his eyes piercing.

Harry ignored this, and upon escaping the accusing eyes of Snape, Harry ran into McGonagall, "I hope the team will be ready to take on Hufflepuff after break?"

"Oh, we will be Professor," replied Harry. In truth he had forgotten all about Quidditch.

Harry finally helped himself to the delicious-looking food. Hermione was now talking to Ron, and Mr. Weasley appeared making his way down the steps in work clothing,

"Sorry everyone, urgent business with the Egyptian Ministry. I won't be able to join you today."

As Mr. Weasley headed toward the door he ruffled Ron's hair. Before he exited the room however, he said, "Severus, Minerva, would you mind accompanying me?"

Snape and McGonagall both shared a surprised exchange of looks, but accompanied Mr. Weasley out the door.

Harry decided to not worry about this, and he then took a seat next to Tonks, who was eating a newly refilled plate of food.

"So, why are we going to the market first?" asked Harry.

"Oh, Remus was supposed to bring some Hydris leaves, but he forgot. We need to buy some," answered Tonks with an annoyed look at the back of Lupin's head.

"Hydris leaves? What are they?" asked Harry.

"They're like Floo Powder. You use them to travel around Egypt. We're in Ugath, the magical community inside Cairo. Thebes is a long way off," answered Tonks.

Just as Harry had finished his food, Agapanthus appeared and said,

"Now that everyone has been properly nourished, I think it best we go."

Harry reunited with Ron and Hermione, and they made their way out of Bill's house and towards the nearby marketplace. Harry quickly learned that was no single market building. The term "market" had been simply given to it for its appearance. The truth was that this was the Egyptian equivalent of Diagon Alley. Shops and tiny restaurants crowded the street of the Market.

Lupin had led them all to a shop over which hung a sign that was incomprehensible to Harry. It was all in Hieroglyphs, but Agapanthus peered up at the sign and smiled as though the name was amusing. Harry was just about to enter when he saw something odd. As Harry's guard entered the shop, he saw a familiar pair of green eyes and head of sleek black hair strolling down the crowded path.

It was the woman from the shop in Diagon Alley, the same woman from _Papyrus Relics_. The woman caught Harry's gaze and slowly sauntered around the corner of the building at a slowly increasing rate. Harry left Ron and Hermione, who had been trying to see what he was looking at.

"Harry! Harry!" called Ron and Hermione beginning to follow him.

Harry ignored them. He had to know why she was here. Harry turned the corner she had just disappeared around, but he found no trace of her. Discouraged, but not quite ready to give up his search, Harry turned another corner into a filthy alleyway.

He paused and then began walking slowly down it, he saw shattered windows and litter strewn about the ground. Harry was about to turn around when he saw another figure. It was not the woman, but a man in a turban. He unsheathed a scimitar and slowly advanced on Harry.

Harry reached for his wand, but he couldn't seem to find it. Once he looked up he saw the man dangling it between his fingers tauntingly. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration; he always hated being without his wand.

"Got any spare Galleons?" asked the man in a whimsical voice, as though he was merely standing in front of Harry in queue at the movie theater.

Harry's eyes darted furtively around looking for something to use as a defensive weapon, when,

"I say, are you the one that sold me those dodgy Hydris leaves on my last visit?" came a voice from behind Harry.

Harry wheeled around to find Lockhart standing at the end of the alleyway. Harry had never been more relieved to see him as strange as that sounded. The man looked at Lockhart and ran away, in the process dropping Harry's wand.

Harry picked it up and muttered, "Well, that was a close one."

Almost immediately everyone flooded down the alleyway toward Harry.

"Are you all right?" "Did he hurt you?" "Never do that again, do you understand me?"

"I'm fine, I just thought-" said Harry, then remembering that he wasn't to have ever been in _Papyrus Relics _he said, "Never mind. Sorry."

Agapanthus frowned slightly, but she continued to lead them back towards the entrance to the shop where Lupin waited anxiously clutching a sack of Hydrus leaves. As they continued on towards their unknown destination Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her, and he told them everything that had happened. No one was letting Harry out of his or her sight, so he had to be careful while telling them his reasons for suddenly running off in a whisper.

"I thought the _Daily Prophet_ said that she was missing?" asked Ron with a frown.

"It did," answered Harry, "I think I found her."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," replied Hermione, "It's quite possible that you mistook her for someone else."

"I don't know Hermione, Harry has a knack for running into the improbable," stated Ron.

Harry smiled at the truth of Ron's statement and Hermione said, "I just think it's a little farfetched; that's all."

Harry looked around and found that they were now some distance away from the market district. They were approaching an open place with a large cistern in its center.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

It was Agapanthus who answered with, "We're going to the town's well."

Harry of course could already discern this fact already, and seeing his frustration, Lupin stated, "You drop the Hydris leaves in the well to travel."

Once they had reached the well, Agapanthus took out what appeared to be a tiny crystal green shard of glass from the sack Lupin offered. On closer inspection Harry realized that it was leaf-shaped. Agapanthus peered into the well, and dropped the Hydris leaf down it.

Immediately a torrent of water could be heard rushing around underneath Harry's feet. He watched in amazement as he saw Agapanthus climb onto a small set of steps set into the wall of the reservoir and say,

"Thebes Courtyard."

Agapanthus promptly jumped down, and a flash of blue light signaled that she had vanished. Next was Tonks, who did the same as Agapanthus, only when it came to jumping in the well, she hesitated slightly, but Harry realized that it for something other than fear.

Tonks had been preparing for a dive. Tonks jumped in the air, did a series of complicated flips and twists, and dived down the dark tunnel to the portal below.

"I think Harry should go next," stated Lupin who was looking cautiously around for signs of any shifty characters.

Despite Harry's gut instinct to run as far away from the deep well as he could, Harry forced himself to scale the wall with the belief that it was perfectly safe. Moody handed Harry a Hydris leaf once he reached the lip of the well. He peered down the dark interior and stared at the calm water. Harry dropped the leaf and watched as the water changed from its serene state to a violent one. Harry stood poised on the steps, and, making sure he pronounced his words clearly and carefully, he said,

"Thebes Courtyard."

Then Harry jumped. The spray from the water reached Harry's face before anything else. But, somehow, Harry didn't get very wet, even when he plunged into the ice cold water. Nothing was happening. Harry worried that he might have gotten it wrong somehow and was just about to call up for help when all of the sudden, he was launched into the air.

Harry landed in a heap outside of the well, and he looked around to find Tonks and Agapanthus looking down at him. Tonks giggled and stated,

"Not the most graceful Hydris traveler, are we Harry?"

"You should see me travel by Floo," replied Harry with a rueful smile.

Tonks laughed, and Harry was surprised to see a smile ghost across the usually frigid lips of Agapanthus. Tonks helped him up and all three of them waited for the others (Harry was pleased to see that Lockhart had landed in a heap as well).

After everyone had arrived more or less safely, they all set off across the hot, desert sands towards an incredibly large pyramid towering in the foreground. It was larger than any pyramid that Harry had ever heard of. It dominated the sky and appeared to be made of inky black stone. It also looked like one of the most ancient things Harry had ever seen.

When they reached the entrance of the pyramid, Harry was shocked by how narrow the passage was. Surely such a large edifice would have a bigger passage. As skinny as Harry was, he kept banging his elbows on the walls.

"Blimey, this corridor is even narrower than those at the pyramids in Giza!" exclaimed Ron drawing on his previous experience from the famous family vacation after its amazing prize winning experience .

"Yes, the ancient Egyptian wizards were much smaller and skinnier than today," stated Hermione knowledgeably.

Harry stared at Agapanthus, who was indeed very skinny, but also incredibly tall.

Suddenly a scream shattered the air and Harry turned around to find Lockhart cowering a few inches away shrieking about something and pointing at the ground.

"_Lumos_," muttered Lupin irritably.

Lupin looked near Lockhart's feet and sighed, "Stepped on a bone Gilderoy."

"Th-that's all?" inquired Lockhart trembling slightly.

"_Nox_," muttered Lupin, "Yes, that's all it was."

"Alright then," replied Lockhart with relief, "Thought I might have initiated a curse or something."

Tonks shook her head and rolled her eyes, and Agapanthus pretending that she had heard nothing kept moving forward. Harry laughed quietly as he too walked on in the dim cavern. Finally they all reached a large open space. It was pitch black inside, and Harry couldn't see a thing.

"_Lumos Duo_!" exclaimed Lupin presently.

Harry blinked and covered his eyes at the sudden increase in brightness. The tip of Lupin's wand was glowing furiously.

"Lumos Duo?" asked Harry inquisitively, "What's that?"

"You haven't had spell power variation yet?" asked Lupin, "I suspect you'll have that when you return to school. If you add Duo, Trio, or Maxima to most incantations, you make the spell stronger."

Even Hermione looked surprised, but it was true. Lupin's wand was now giving off an incredibly large amount of light. It was enough for Harry to see the Hieroglyphs on the walls. He wished he could read it but then Hermione started examining them, mumbling to herself.

"Hermione, can you read these?" asked Harry.

"Of course I can. Well, the basics anyway. I learned how in Ancient Glyphs and Runes ages ago," answered Hermione.

Ron shrugged as both he and Harry stood closer to Hermione.

"It says, 'The one bearing the stone will find a secret that has been buried repeatedly under the sands of time. He who has the stone must use this secret to finally put it-" began Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron, "Keep going."

"I don't know that verb," stated Hermione, "Sorry."

"To rest," finished Agapanthus from behind them.

This sudden interjection from the typically quiet woman made Harry jump. As Agapanthus glided away again Ron asked,

"How long has she been standing there?"

"Well, that's a load of rubbish anyway," concluded Hermione, "None of us here is 'the bearer of any stone.'"

"Actually Hermione," replied Harry taking the stone from his pocket, "I have one."

Hermione seized the stone immediately and said, "Harry! How did you get this?"

"Bill gave it to me for Christmas, he said it would be useful," answered Harry taking the stone back.

"Harry, this could be very important. We need to find out what to do with it," stated Hermione desperately reading the other hieroglyphs.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," answered Hermione, "I just have a feeling that this is tied in with the MoonPearl Tear."

As Hermione read the other Hieroglyphs, Harry and Ron peered around trying to see if any of the others had been watching. Lupin was standing in the center of the room to provide equal light for everyone, Tonks and Moody were reviewing a different set of Hieroglyphs, and Agapanthus was watching Lockhart, to make sure he didn't do anything idiotic.

"I've got it!" said Hermione is an excited whisper, "Follow me."

Harry glanced back furtively once more then he and Ron followed Hermione. They had just reached the outskirts of Lupin's light.

"Can't see a blasted thing," stated Ron bumping into a pillar.

As though Agapanthus had heard them she called out, "A little more light Remus!"

"Certainly," called out Lupin, "_Lumos Trio!_"

There was a dramatic increase in the brightness of the room. It was slightly shaded over by where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were, but now they could see much more clearly.

"Right," whispered Hermione, "Harry, put your stone in this depression here."

Harry realized that everyone would still be unable to witness his actions. He put the stone in the depression indicated by Hermione and the wall shuddered silently and it opened to reveal a large room, which gleamed dully with golden reflections from Lupin's light. Harry nearly gasped. It was the room from his vision. Harry looked quickly at Lupin, who was watching whatever Tonks and Moody were doing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped inside, and the wall closed behind them.

"Ron, Hermione, this is where Lupin got attacked. I'm sure of it," stated Harry gazing at the walls to verify this assumption.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

Harry stared at the center of the room where once Agapanthus had stood as a statue, a non-living object. Harry made his way over to the location and stared at the basin of crystal-clear water. His reflection glared back at him, but then Harry noticed something.

His reflection was staring at something else now. Harry followed his reflection's gaze, and he saw it was staring at a lone set of hieroglyphs on the opposite wall.

"Hermione, read that over bit over there," said Harry pointing at the hieroglyphs.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ron worriedly as Hermione made her way to the hieroglyphs.

No one answered Ron and Hermione read the translated hieroglyphs out loud,

"Go to the famed books of Alexandria. There you must seek out the third self on the fifth wall in the sixth room. Find the tenth book and turn to the hundredth page. You must then utter the word for entry."

Hermione quickly scribbled these instructions down on a piece of scrap parchment she had in her pocket and handed it to Harry.

"We're already going to Alexandria in a couple of days," stated Ron, "We can search then. For now can we get out of here?"

Hermione nodded. By pressing down on one of the blocks found on the secret wall they managed to exit the room and join the others. As soon as they had exited the room Agapanthus said,

"I think that is enough for today."

She gazed calmly around the room passing right over Harry and the others, and he hoped that no one had noticed that he, Ron, and Hermione had been gone. As Harry followed Agapanthus back to Bill's house, he thought of what he would learn about the Moon Pearl Tear. Could he possibly learn its function? What could it do that was so valuable to Voldemort?

Lost in thought as he was, before Harry knew it, they were back at Bill's house. It was evening now and Harry was starving. Tonks played chef and conjured them all a very nice dinner. When they had finished, Harry trudged upstairs and promptly fell asleep without a word to Sirius or a thought in his mind.

The next couple days passed uneventfully. Harry went to a Scarab's game with Ron. They were both relieved that Hermione hadn't come for it was Egypt against Bulgaria. Bulgaria's team was doing horribly. Viktor didn't even look like he was thinking of the match. Both Harry and Ron groaned as he had practically let Abdul Emezerah catch the snitch unchallenged.

In fact, the most peculiar thing about those days was the fact that Mr. Weasley kept being called away to speak with the Egyptian Ministry. He also kept asking Snape and McGonagall to accompany him.

Finally the day of the trip to Alexandria arrived. Harry was feeling rather anxious. He longed to enter the city's famed library and discover why Voldemort wished to kill him yet again. As Harry made his way downstairs that morning he again ran into Agapanthus who smiled knowingly at him.

Harry couldn't help feeling that for some reason she was now helping him. He wasn't sure why or if he even wanted to know. Ron had put it best. Agapanthus gave Harry the collywobbles. Her silent knowing gaze was everywhere. She seemed to know everything.

"Are we travelling by _well_ again," asked Lockhart.

"Yes, so you best bring some swim trunks," teased Tonks, "I've never seen anyone get so wet from Hydris travel."

I once got a burn from using Floo powder," pointed out Lockhart proudly as though this wasn't one of the most pathetic things ever.

Tonks shook her head and this time Bill led the way to the cistern. Harry observed that Bill had still not gotten over the loss of his hair, for he kept trying to grasp it with his left hand. When they reached the well, Harry once again jumped in, but this time the destination was "Alexandria Courtyard."

When they arrived there, Bill led the way to the library.

"Good morning Bill," greeted an elderly wizard who was standing near the entrance to the library.

"Top of the morning Clarke," replied Bill with a grin nearly identical to Mr. Weasley's jovial smile.

When Harry entered the library he immediately saw that they were in the muggle section. Books having nothing at all to do with magic or its history dominated the shelves. Harry returned his gaze to the back of Bill's head when he received a shock. Bill suddenly vanished behind a wall.

Guessing that it was a spell just like Platform 9¾ and Hermione's party, Harry followed. When he reappeared at the other side Harry realized that they had entered a completely different library. The walls and the floor were veined marble. Shelf after shelf of books stretched across the room that the group was currently in. Beyond an arch at the end of the space Harry could see numerous other rooms.

The shelves weren't tiny either. They were all as tall as two of the Hogwarts' library shelves stacked on top of one another. Each shelf was crammed full of books and scrolls and portfolios. Harry glanced over at Hermione and saw that she had a dreamy look upon her face.

"Let's get to the sixth room already," urged Ron hurriedly.

Harry scanned a map of the library posted by the entrance to the room and discovered that there were ten rooms in the entire wizard library and he quickly took out the parchment Hermione had given him and he reviewed the instructions again.

"_Go to the famed books of Alexandria. There you must go to the third self on the fifth wall in the sixth room. Pick up the tenth book and turn to the hundredth page. You will then use the word for entry._"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off towards the sixth room of the library. The only indicator to identify which room they were in was a Roman numeral emblazoned in gold lettering over the entrance to each particular room. Finally they reached their destination room VI. This room was devoted to Ancient Histories.

The first thing that Harry noticed was that the room was pentagonal. At least they were in the right room for the next step was to find the fifth wall.

"Wait, which one is the fifth wall? Which way do I count?" asked Harry in confusion.

The three of them stood still for a long moment. It seemed that they might be defeated before they had even begun when Hermione cried out,

"Of course! The Egyptians believe that the way of truth is always in a clockwise direction! Count clockwise!"

Excited, Harry counted five walls clockwise from the entrance and was now standing in front of four towering bookcases. Hermione knew what Harry was going to ask now,

"Egyptians read from right to left. They count that way too." She instructed.

Harry found the bookshelf and as the book he needed was at the top, he grabbed a ladder. Once he had retrieved the book, a tiny green volume, he brought it down and placed it on an examining table.

"Now turn to the hundredth page," whispered Hermione with anxiety in her voice.

Ron was watching, waiting to see what was going to happen. Harry quickly looked at the cover of the book and read the title. It was called _The Mighty Greeks_. Harry frowned but turned to the hundredth page anyway.

"What about the word for entry?" asked Harry.

"Agapanthus was the one that came up for the password for Gryffindor Tower," stated Hermione, "She has to do with this, so use that password."

"Are you mad? That can't possibly be the word we need!" roared Ron.

"Esu eht elteeb," whispered Harry ignoring Ron.

Suddenly the book shut and began glow softly. The letters changed on the cover and it now read _The MoonPearl Tear_.

"We did it!" exclaimed Harry.

Harry opened the book and read the contents aloud:

__

Among all the mysterious artifacts in this world, the most mysterious and hidden artifact is the MoonPearl Tear. Its function has been hidden from society for thousands of years, for its potential is too great. Alexander the Great used the MoonPearl Tear in his conquest of Egypt, but when he discovered he could only use it once he sought a way to reproduce the sacred formula. When he succeeded he wished no one but himself to know how to construct it, which is why it remains so difficult to obtain the details of the MoonPearl Tear to this day ("Yeah, I'll say," muttered Ron.) _The MoonPearl Tear is a liquid and it must be contained in a bottle of pure moonstone or the contents will become useless. The list of ingredients used to create the potion have been secretly embedded in all copies of **The Forgotten Arts: Ancient Self Protection.** One requires a veracitector to read it. All of these precautions have been taken to prevent the use of the MoonPearl Tear due to its power. The MoonPearl Tear enables its user to correct his or her most dire error._

That was it. Harry stopped reading. That's why Voldemort wanted the MoonPearl Tear. He could use it to correct his error when trying to kill Harry all those years ago. With Harry successfully out of his way Voldemort would be all-powerful and in control. There would be no Harry. Or rather there would be an entirely different Harry. In other words no one could do anything to stop him.

"Wow," whispered Hermione in horror.

Harry smiled sadly. Was that all she could say?

"We can't let Voldemort get this can we?" declared Ron already knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head and replied, in a determined voice "We have the advantage. He still doesn't know what it does."

Hermione nodded. Harry put down the book and when he let go of it the slim volume returned to its former state. Harry had no idea what to think. Voldemort could erase everything Harry had ever done to stop him with just a drop of liquid. Despair descended. Harry didn't even care when he noticed that Hermione and Ron weren't speaking to each other either. Each was lost deep in thought, fear flickering in their eyes. Every hard fought battle could be wiped away.

All the sudden a voice rang from across the room, "Hey! We have to leave. We can't spend all day here. You have to go back home tomorrow."

It was Bill. Hermione gave Harry an anxious look as they made their way out of the library and towards Bill's house. Harry couldn't stop thinking of Voldemort and the MoonPearl Tear. He couldn't even laugh when Tonks and Lockhart got in a fight over why Lockhart's books were in the Fiction section.

He was on auto-pilot. When Harry finally made it to his room he collapsed onto his bed.

"How was your trip?" asked Sirius eager to hear everything.

"Great," replied Harry distractedly, "I had a lot of fun."

Sirius frowned slightly but decided not to press the issue. Just then Ron entered the room,

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Yeah," answered Harry weakly.

"Have I ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" asked Ron.

"Yes," replied Harry with a real smile. He felt a little better now, "Hey, how come you and Hermione aren't talking?"

Ron frowned in surprise, "Guess you had some thinking to do while we were coming back huh? We had a little fight. She's upset that I didn't believe her about the password."

"Oh, sorry about that," answered Harry looking outside the window.

"Yeah… Hey, I've done some thinking. Do you think she would take me back if I signed up for Medi-Wizardry?" asked Ron tentatively.

Harry faced Ron with a smile, "You a Medi-Wizard? I think it's a brilliant plan."

Ron laughed and said, "I guess. But no more thinking about her. Let's get some sleep. We need to get up early to go home tomorrow."

Harry watched Ron leave his room and walk down the dark corridor, his ring betraying him.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: The Second Sorting

Chapter Twenty-One:

The Second Sorting

Harry spent his last fleeting moments abroad packing his trunk. He had awoken extra early for many reasons, but two stood out most prominently in his mind. The first was that he simply could not sleep; the effects of at last discovering what the MoonPearl Tear was capable of were unsettling rather than comforting. All Harry could think about, as he had tried in vain to rest, was what Voldemort was going to do with the powerful object. The possibilities were endless. The second reason for his early rise was that Harry was eager to get his packing done so he could have a long discussion with Ron and Hermione. After all two heads are better than one, and three are better than two.

Once Harry had placed the last of his clothes in his trunk his gaze fell on the two new schoolbooks that Mrs. Weasley had joyfully sent to him, the combined weight of these books had nearly made Errol's trip to Egypt his last. The first was entitled _A Short Compendium of Apparition Laws and Regulations_, a not-surprisingly large book that contained tiny print with no illustrations whatsoever, and the other was entitled _An Introduction to Aurism_, a book that highly interested Harry because of its subject matter and its author.

Harry picked up the books, placed them over his other new schoolbook (_The Magus Guide_), and closed the lid. He exited his room and ran into Ron and Hermione who were leaning against the wall adjacent to the entrance of Harry's room.

"Good morning, Harry," greeted Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

They obviously were ignoring the little skirmish they had had in order to help Harry as much as possible.

"Good morning," Harry replied cheerfully enough.

"We've been dying to talk to you," stated Ron.

Hermione quickly added, "About the MoonPearl Tear."

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to an early breakfast they continued their conversation.

"You don't think there's some other reason that You-Know-Who wants with the MoonPearl Tear, do you?" asked Ron in a tentative whisper.

They entered the metallic kitchen. Harry would never admit it, but Bill's home had the most fascinating kitchen Harry had ever seen. It wasn't that the kitchen was clean (it was resplendent); after all the Dursley's kitchen was clean and Harry hated the place. No, the reason Harry loved Bill's kitchen was the absence of normality.

Like the remainder of Bill's home, the kitchen was painted a shimmering shade of gold. All the food and drink was stored in a frigid room hidden behind a false wall. When Hermione had first encountered the blizzard room, she had gone on for hours about the difficulty of Meterologis Charms.

All the normal mechanisms, such as potato peelers, were magically automated. They performed their tasks most efficiently at the uttering of a single word.

"No idea," Harry admitted staring at a silver clock hanging from the ceiling.

"Well what _I _want to know is who Agapanthus is," stated Hermione, "There's something not quite normal about her."

"Well, it's more a question of _what _she is," replied Harry, "To put it simply, she's the guardian of the MoonPearl Tear."

"I knew it! I knew there was something off about her!" exclaimed Ron triumphantly as he depressed the latch in the wall that opened the panel to the raging frigid air of the blizzard room and entered.

"You _knew_?" inquired Hermione.

"Dumbledore told me after the Dementors attacked the school," answered Harry.

"That's what Lupin and Mr. Weasley were sent out to do you see. They were sent to _awaken _the guardian, Agapanthus," Harry stated, "That strange room we were in yesterday, the one where we found the directions we used to find the book, that's where they awakened Agapanthus."

"Then that's also where Lupin got attacked," added a frost tinged and red nosed Ron returning from the room with ample chilled milk and other food for everyone.

"Right," replied Harry.

Just then they heard a clamor as the rest of the home's occupants made their way downstairs into the kitchen.

"I'm telling you that's where I fought the Great Mummy!" exclaimed Lockhart, exasperated that yet again, no one was listening to him.

"All right Gilderoy, let's go see the nice camel," cooed Tonks as she steered Lockhart outside.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione abruptly ended their conversation and frantically began gobbling food like everyone else as they became caught up in the busy chaos of leaving. Before Harry knew it, it was time to head for the Egyptian Art Museum.

"Got your trunk Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley as he donned his cloak.

"Yes," replied Harry, then curiosity getting the better of him, Harry asked, "Why were you with Snape and McGonagall for the entire trip?"

"Well Harry, I was going to tell you later, but now is as good a time as any," answered Mr. Weasley with a sigh.

Mr. Weasley looked grim and ran his hand through his hair then continued, "Anat Sipher was sighted in Egypt the other day."

The name meant nothing to Harry, so he asked, "Who?"

"Anat Sipher is the owner of _Papyrus Relics_, that store that was robbed in the summer," answered Mr. Weasley, "Anyway she had been reported missing and we found her just the other day. Of course we were quite relieved, but now that her hiding place has been discovered we must protect her elsewhere."

Recognition swept through Harry's mind. He also noted that he himself had seen her, or at least thought he had seen her, by the Hydris leaf shop.

"Are you aware of the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I am," answered Harry, "That's where the DA trained last year."

"Excellent, we are planning to make the room of requirement a safe haven, a safe place where we can send Sipher. Dumbledore also thinks it's a good idea to have Gabriel stay there as well," said Mr. Weasley.

"Why do you want to keep her at all?" asked Harry.

"Why we want to know what Voldemort is plotting of course. You see we have no idea," answered Mr. Weasley.

A sudden pang of guilt struck Harry. Harry wondered if he should tell Mr. Weasley what he knew about the MoonPearl Tear or not.

Obviously, Dumbledore would have told Mr. Weasley if Dumbledore wanted him to know, thought Harry, _but does Dumbledore know?_

As though sensing Harry's dilemma, Agapanthus who had entered the room quietly strode over to Harry and said,

"We should go to the Art Museum now."

Mr. Weasley nodded and Harry followed Agapanthus out of Bill's house, pulling his trunk behind him.

"Bye, Bill! Thanks for everything!" called out Harry, waving frantically at Bill, who stood in the doorway to his home smiling at the departing hoard.

As the entourage made its way through the busy Market, Harry's glance wandered over all the things that he would most likely not see again in a long while. All the tiny shops and stands that were scattered across the crowded streets were to become a treasured memory.

Once at the museum Harry joined with Ron and Hermione and told them about his discussion with Mr. Weasley.

"Wait just one moment," began Ron as they made their way to the fateful painting of the Louvre, "That woman from the shop in Diagon Alley is here and you saw her?"

"And," added Hermione quickly, "She's going to stay at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

Hermione was about to say something more when they arrived at the picture of the Louvre. She remained silent however as they were surrounded by the others in their party. Then Lupin grasped Harry's hand as they were whisked away into France.

When the swirl of colors, which was mostly from Ron's vomit, had subsided, Harry uncoupled his hands from Lupin and Agapanthus' and was led once again through a sea of people toward yet another picture.

"We're straight off to Hogwarts from here," said Tonks with a smile on her face as people stared at the insanity that was her hair.

"We can go straight to Hogwarts from here?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Absolutely," replied Moody cleaning his eye yet again.

However, they did not immediately set out for Hogwarts.

"We're sorry to report that the Blue Trip from the Louvre to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been delayed. We are sorry for any inconvenience," reported a disembodied voice.

Harry jumped and looked around at all the Muggles around. Surely they had just heard about a school for people capable of magic?

Sensing Harry's worry, Lupin quickly stated, "To the muggles the voice said over the PA that the east ward is going to be closed for the remainder of the day."

Harry was relieved, but another worry began to eat at him,

"Moony, are we going to make it back to Hogwarts in time?"

"I'm sure of it. Don't worry," replied Lupin.

Harry wondered if Lupin had simply said this in order to reassure Harry or if Lupin really knew for a fact that everything was going to be okay.

Harry got up to join Ron and Hermione. However, just as Harry approached the avidly conversing Ron and Hermione, all three of them were suddenly seized by the arm and steered into a desolate area of the room by Agapanthus.

"You all have passed your tests," stated Agapanthus eyeing each of them individually.

"Our tests?" inquired Ron.

"Didn't you realize? I have been testing you since you arrived in Egypt," answered Agapanthus with a small smile.

"It all makes sense now!" exclaimed Hermione smacking her forehead, "That's why you asked me about the artifact in Bill's home! Not to mention the whole escapade at the Library in Alexandria."

"Yes, very good," said Agapanthus, "I have also been testing Harry in class. I needed to make sure you see."

"Make sure of what exactly?" asked Harry looking from her penetrating eyes to the flash of fire emitting from her scarab beetle necklace as it caught the light.

"You will need magical power, wit, and teamwork to survive the task ahead," Agapanthus replied in a barely audible whisper, the exotic scent of her perfume wafting around them "I had to make sure you three were capable of it."

"What task ahead?" asked Hermione with a frown on her face.

"Why creating the MoonPearl Tear of course. We need to do it before Voldemort does," replied Agapanthus as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?!" exclaimed Ron.

Before Agapanthus could say anything further, Lupin approached them and said,

"We can leave now. The picture's been repaired."

As Harry followed Lupin and Tonks, he thought of what Agapanthus had said. She wanted them to create the MoonPearl Tear. But why? It made no sense. Actually making the incredibly powerful potion seemed to defeat the purpose of hiding the list of ingredients from Voldemort.

There was another problem with this plan. Harry only knew about the location of one half of the veracitector. They needed both halves in order to reveal the list of ingredients. Perhaps Agapanthus knew where the other half was.

As they neared the section where the Hogwarts picture hung, Harry noticed something odd. There was a man dressed entirely in black following them. He had been doing a good job of making it seem as though he were interested in _Madonna of the Rocks_, but Harry finally noticed that although the man remained in the shadows he definitely was only interested in going wherever they went.

Harry wondered if he should say something to Agapanthus or Lupin, but he was struck with curiosity. He wondered who it was that was following them. However, Harry didn't get a good look for they had reached a beautiful landscape picture of the Forbidden Forest near the lake.

"Alright, not everyone is going with you this time Harry," stated Mr. Weasley, "The people that are going to Hogwarts are obviously Harry, Ron, and Hermione; as well as Agapanthus, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody."

Everyone that was going to Hogwarts joined hands and it was now that Harry got a good look at his pursuer. On close inspection Harry realized that it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Seeing Harry's gaze Lucius turned and gave Harry a big, eerie smile. All of a sudden, all colors began to swirl and Harry was shipped away from the malevolent smile of Lucius Malfoy.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw that he was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, facing the lake. The last remnants of snow and ice remained, but they were only a fraction of what it had been when Harry and the others had left. Despite the cold, the sun was shining brightly. It was quite a change from arid Egypt.

"We're a bit early," stated Tonks breathing puffs of smoke in the cold air, "we can enter the castle and look around a bit if you like. It'll be a while until the Feast."

And with that Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Agapanthus trekked slowly towards the castle.

"Where to then?" asked Ron enjoying the change of scenery.

"The Owlery, I suppose. I miss Hedwig," announced Harry setting off for the Owlery.

When Harry, followed by the others, entered the castle, he couldn't ignore how strange the castle seemed. It was eerily empty. The normally crowded and busy hallways were silent and somewhat foreboding.

As though reading Harry's thoughts Hermione, "Sure seems strange to be here without anyone else."

Ron nodded while stealing glances in all the empty classrooms as they passed down the corridor. Harry wondered where all the teachers spent their holiday. Then Harry smiled at himself for he realized that a great majority of them had been with him in Egypt.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally arrived in the Owlery, Harry noticed that it too was nearly deserted. There weren't many owls at all. However, Harry did see Hedwig… and Gawaine.

"Hedwig!"

"Gawaine!"

As Ron walked over to check on Pigwideon, Harry and Hermione ran over to their owls to find something truly surprising. Underneath Hedwig was the largest assortment of…

"Eggs! Harry look!" exclaimed Hermione with a hand clapped over her mouth.

Indeed beneath Hedwig was a vast amount of eggs of varied colors. Harry counted and found that Hedwig was sitting over eight large eggs. Hedwig seemed quite happy to be sitting on the eggs and she preened then stretched her neck blinking over at Harry.

"I wonder who the father is?" asked Ron.

"Oh, well that's obvious, it's Gawaine," said Hermione still gazing lovingly at the eggs, "Oh, this is wonderful!"

"You know who would be excited to hear about this?" asked Harry with a smile on his face.

Moments later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were galloping down the stone walkway towards Hagrid's hut. All three of them had agreed that Hagrid would be excited about Hedwig's eggs.

When they reached the front of Hagrid's cottage, Harry knocked on the door loudly. The door creaked open slowly, clearly unlocked.

"Hagrid?" asked Harry stepping gingerly inside the hut.

The round room inside was as silent as the grave and Harry didn't see a sign of anyone present. There was a large mound of something on the sofa, but other than that everything appeared normal.

"Where do you reckon Hagrid is?" asked Ron tentatively.

"No idea," answered Hermione still peering in the darkest corners of the hut.

Harry stepped outside of the little shack and immediately heard loud footsteps coming from the forest.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" asked Harry aiming his voice towards the source of the footsteps.

"Harry?" asked Hagrid as his head peered from around the side of his hut.

Harry ran up and gave Hagrid an embrace around a middle that despite Harry's growth from his first embrace with Hagrid still didn't reach all the way around.

Hagrid chuckled and said, "Back from yer trip I see. You're early."

"Oh, Egypt was wonderful Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry truthfully.

"Come on in," invited Hagrid passing through the door then waving to Hermione and Ron, who were still inside.

"Always wanted to go to Egypt meself," stated Hagrid as he set about making tea for everyone.

"Oh you would have loved it Hagrid," said Hermione moments later, sipping her tea slowly.

Harry was relieved that Hermione had agreed to keep mum about the things that had been unearthed in the sandy country. The MoonPearl Tear was not something that could be shared with just anyone. Harry felt a slight pang of guilt. Harry trusted Hagrid with his life, but Harry was not comfortable with confiding his deepest secrets and worries to his friend who was sometimes a little indiscreet.

Harry turned his attention back to the present conversation at the sound of Hagrid's hearty laughter. Apparently Ron had said something rather funny.

Wiping tears from his eyes Hagrid said, "Really Hermione? You're going to learn something about Quidditch every week?"

Harry suddenly remembered Ron and Hermione's bargain and ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"Yes, I have agreed to partake in this ridiculous accord with Ron," replied Hermione with a haughty smile on her face, "Ron, you never told me what _worthwhile_ class you would be taking."

"Oh, that's right," began Ron with a smirk to match, "I'm taking up Medi-Wizardry."

Both Hagrid and Hermione's eyes nearly shot out of their skulls, though their reactions were quite different.

"Well done Ron! Fine career, Medi-Wizardry," bellowed Hagrid.

"What? You're joking aren't you?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"I most positively am not," replied Ron staring at Hermione, "I'm going to learn to mend bones, un-rot teeth, you know, tosh like that."

Hermione snorted and Harry decided that this was a prime opportunity for changing the subject.

"Hagrid, what's under that blanket? Over the sofa there?" asked Harry remembering the peculiar lump.

"You'll see at yer next Care of Magical Creatures lesson," answered Hagrid with a smile.

Harry then remembered the reason they had come by in the first place,

"Guess what Hagrid? Hedwig and Gawaine just had eggs!"

"Oh really? I'd be happy ter take care o' them. Until they're hatched o' course," said Hagrid.

Then seeming as though he had suddenly remembered to share news that he too had forgotten Hagrid said, "I have somethin' to tell yeh."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hanging onto Hagrid's every word,

"Gweny's expectin'!"

Upon seeing their shocked face Hagrid laughed and said, "Only joking!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all released a huge sigh of relief. On top of everything else, a family of giants inside the Forbidden Forest, was not a welcome burden. The remainder of their visit was spent discussing with Hagrid about the things they had done in Egypt. Of course they all left out major details, such as finding the instructions inside the pyramid. Hagrid however, did seem genuinely interested, and they would have stayed longer if it weren't for Hermione noticing the thestral-drawn carriages entering the castle.

"We should go," said Hermione, "We don't want to be late."

"Right," replied Ron, "I haven't eaten nice, wholesome British food for too long."

Harry smiled and after they had said their good-byes to Hagrid, they exited the hut and marched swiftly up towards the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione eagerly stepped inside the Entrance Hall and entered the newly rebuilt Great Hall.

"Wow," muttered all three in unison.

"Wow" was the only word to describe the eloquence and beauty of the new Great Hall. It seemed as though the previously immense room had been enlarged to an even greater size. The space was now very much like a cathedral. There was even a large stained-glass window version of the Hogwarts crest behind the Staff table.

Instead of candles floating, there were now tiny orbs of light. Harry soon realized that these were miniature pixie lamps. Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table, behind a gleaming, golden plate. The table was set with red napkins and gold silverware.

"I wonder, who repaired the Great Hall?" asked Ron looking down at his plate, as though wishing it were full of food rather than empty.

"The teachers I expect," replied Hermione simply.

"No, it was the Ministry," said a familiar breathy voice.

Harry turned around to the Ravenclaw table to find Luna. She seemed to have grown more beautiful over holiday or perhaps it was that Harry hadn't seen her in so long.

"Ravenclaw table got switched with Slytherin, so now we're in this part of the Hall," stated Luna with a smile at Harry that was not just on her lips but also reflected in her eyes.

"How was your Holiday?" asked Harry, barely managing to make the sounds escape from his suddenly dry and clamped mouth.

"Nothing short of wonderful. I stayed at Hogwarts and I caught up with my uncle a bit," replied Luna in her dreamy voice, "I even got to help with redesigning the Great Hall, that's why I knew who the benefactor was. Anyway, how was your Holiday?"

"I had a good Holiday too. I went to Ron's home for a bit and then I went to Egypt," replied Harry as though the only exciting thing he had done over Holiday was walk down to the corner.

"You know what I heard? You'll probably be glad of this though, since you're Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and all, but the Ravenclaw Keeper, Frederick Jennings, broke both legs on a skiing trip over Holiday! He can't hang onto a broomstick. So now we have no Keeper. Isn't that wonderful? Blast those Muggles and their silly sliding-on-ice activities!"

Harry was about to ask for more details when he realized that there was a great deal of shouting going on behind him. Harry wheeled around to see Ron face-to-face with Malfoy. Harry sighed, Malfoy had been back for a grand total of five minutes and already he was causing trouble.

"I see your father has already muddled the Ministry. It's beyond repair now," roared Malfoy maliciously, "Passing the Anti-Muggle Abuse bill, tsk tsk, now we'll all have to obey your dad won't we Weasley?"

"At least he's got a father!" roared Harry standing up, "I wouldn't call that two-faced puddle of slime of yours a person, much less a father!"

More people had heard Harry then he had meant to, but the impact on Malfoy had affected him just as Harry had intended it to. It had stung him, Harry could see how much those words had hurt him and frankly, Harry didn't care. To Harry it was one point on his side in a game where Malfoy dominated.

Malfoy rushed up to Harry's face and spat. Harry blinked it away and Malfoy hissed in his ear,

"You listen to me Potter. Your days are numbered. I don't intend to return to Hogwarts after this Summer. Father's onto you and your little resistance group. He's been following you all over Egypt. The worst is yet to come Potter. Another thing I might add is that Father's finally letting me prove myself. I will become a Death Eater, a loyal servant to the Dark Lord and once I am under his protection, I swear that I will kill you and your pathetic excuses for friends, every last one of them."

Harry didn't flinch even though he knew that Malfoy had meant what he had said. This also confirmed Harry's fears of Lucius Malfoy being at the Louvre. After Malfoy stormed off to the Slytherin table, Harry sat down.

"Thanks Harry," muttered Ron staring at his plate again.

"What did Malfoy say?" asked Hermione.

Harry turned around and saw Luna who was still standing behind him. Harry knew that somehow she had heard everything that Malfoy had said.

"It was nothing. Usual Malfoy," Harry said with a chuckle.

Harry turned to Luna again. She didn't say anything, but her eyes gave away that she was deeply concerned with this turn of events. Harry was about to reassure her that everything would be fine when Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the Great Hall,

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! As you can see the Great Hall has been splendidly repaired. This is thanks to our new Minister Weasley."

The Great Hall erupted with applause and Harry saw Malfoy scowl from across the room. Dumbledore continued,

"There has been an increase in security around the school as you might have expected. Portions of the seventh floor are blocked from all students save those who have been given permission."

Harry expected this to have something to do with the Room of Requirement. After all, the Room of Requirement was on the seventh floor and it was holding some of the school's guests of honor. Harry returned his attention to Dumbledore,

"Let me now introduce you to the new system of electives that will be starting this semester. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evening there will be an extra 45 minute session. On Monday you will have the first of your electives, while on Wednesday you will have a different one, and again a different one on Friday. These courses are graded and they will also have final examinations, so keep this in mind."

Dumbledore paused and looked around the Hall. He then continued,

"In light of this matter I would also like to discuss the Apparition Ed. Classes," began Dumbledore, "It is a requirement of all students. Due to the fact that Apparition is impossible on school grounds, Professor Flitwick shall be instructing you in Hogsmeade. Let me remind you that this is not a regular visit to Hogsmeade, any meandering around the village is completely unacceptable."

Again Dumbledore paused and after clearing his throat he said, "Now I would like to introduce to you new professors that have so kindly agreed to teach the electives."

Dumbledore stood and walked over to Tonks,

"This is Professor Nymphadora Tonks. She will be teaching the Animagus and Metamorphamagus elective."

There was a thunder of applause for Tonks. She stood, and screwing up her face in concentration, transformed her nose into a pig's snout. Everyone laughed and she sat down amidst smiles and applause.

Next Dumbledore stood behind Moody and said,

"This is Professor Alastor Moody, the _real _one I might add. He will be teaching those in Pre-Auror training."

There was some scattered applause for Moody. Many were still wary of him as though despite assurances it again might not be the real Moody.

Dumbledore walked behind and introduced several other new faces. Each of which got respectable applause. Harry began to fall into a stupor but was brought back to Earth by a loud eruption of noise. Not only was everyone clapping but they were cheering as well. Harry looked up to see who it was and Harry was shocked.

"This, I am proud to say, is Associate Professor Oliver Wood. He is a recent alumni of Hogwarts as I am sure many of you know. He will be giving the seminar on Famous Quidditch Matches. Professor Wood has kindly offered to give us his spare time for he is in training as Keeper in the English Quidditch Team."

Oliver stood and made a slight bow, his face as red as a stop sign. The applause continued. Ron was ecstatic, he had even forgotten about how hungry he was.

"Oliver Wood!" exclaimed Ron, "Did you hear that Harry? We should say hello, shouldn't we? And I get to be in his class!"

Harry had to admit that Oliver returning was wonderful and Harry was glad that Ron was so excited. After Dumbledore had quieted everyone he said,

"There is one more thing."

Professor McGonagall stood and exited the Great Hall. When she returned, she brought a stool and the old school Sorting Hat.

"What's going on? Another Sorting?" asked Ron.

Harry was as amazed as Ron was. Whatever was going on it was important. The Sorting Hat was never brought out a second time in the same term.

McGonagall sat the stool on the ground and placed the Sorting Hat on top of it. The brim ripped open and the Sorting Hat began its song,

"_This is something that does not happen frequently,_

A song for a Second Sorting is not made easily.

Therefore, this will be short,

I hope you do not expect more.

After all I usually have an entire year to plan a song,

After I sort this boy he will be thrown into the throng."

The students applauded and McGonagall then said,

"Tonight we are privileged with a Second Sorting. This is a very rare occasion indeed. A young man has just transferred from Beauxbatons and will now have to be sorted into a Hogwarts House."

McGonagall then called out, "Camardre, Luc."

There was squeal of delight from nearly every girl in the Great Hall. Even Hermione's full attention was on the person that had just entered the Hall.

Now striding into the Great Hall was a young man around Harry's own age. He had longish, curly hair as black as night. His eyes were an icy blue and he had an olive complexion. As he passed among the rows of students he gave Lavender Brown a brilliant smile and she fell out her seat with a sigh.

Luc picked up the Sorting Hat. He passed it up to Professor McGonagall, sat down patiently on the stool and waited as she placed it upon his head. There was a quiet murmur as people waited. It was taking a very long time. Harry had never known the Sorting Hat to take so long to decide, but finally the Sorting Hat cried,

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was tumultuous applause from the Ravenclaw table as Luc gracefully took his seat at it.

"I wonder if he plays Quidditch?" whispered Luna to Harry, "I'll talk with Cho. Maybe he can fill in for Frederick!"

Dumbledore quieted everyone once again and waved his hands. The Feast began. In all the excitement Harry didn't realize how quickly time flew. He had spoken with Hermione and Ron mostly. But he spoke with Luna and Ginny, as well as Seamus and Neville. The main topic was Luc. Harry wasn't anywhere near as excited as everyone else at Luc's arrival.

Finally, the plates cleared and Harry got up to leave when Dumbledore said,

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Luna Lovegood step this way please."

Harry looked curiously at Ron and Hermione but told them he would back in the Tower later and went to join Luna and Dumbledore.

"Harry, Luna, we are making the Room of Requirement, the room where the DA trained last year, into a safe haven for both Gabriel Lovegood and Anat Sipher," said Dumbledore, "I think it best if our heads of security and Gabriel's own niece are allowed access. You see, you must be present at the first lockdown in order to gain entrance."

Harry and Luna both shared tentative looks. Dumbledore then said,

"Please follow me."

Harry and Luna followed Dumbledore slowly up the Grand Staircase. When they finally reached the seventh floor they proceeded to the stretch of blank wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Dumbledore walked along the wall three times muttering something. After his third stroll, a solid metal door appeared which Dumbledore heaved open. Harry, Luna, and Dumbledore stepped inside the room.

Inside were some familiar faces and some that were not. The people that Harry did recognize were Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Moody, Tonks, and Agapanthus; Filch, Lupin, Gabriel Lovegood, and Anat Sipher. There were also three men all dressed in dark purple robes. The words _Holesters of Hogsmeade _were emblazoned on patches sewn to their robe fronts and wrists.

"These men are from Holesters of Hogmeade, the top magical security company around. They are all one could ever need. They are responsible for many of the protective charms in Gringotts bank and some already in place here at Hogwarts," stated Dumbledore.

"Now in order for this to work, we must have all the people inside the room take out their wands- a hand will do Argus- and place the tips together," instructed Dumbledore.

They all did so making a circle of wand tips (and one hand).

"Now, we all agreed upon the Security charm. It is to be backwards I do believe," reminded Dumbledore, "The Password is: _Saruces_. Now everyone say it with me."

"_Saruces!_" exclaimed everyone in the room.

A ball of purple light grew out of the wands and finger tips present in the circle. Streams of light began pouring out and snaking their way around the room. Some streams slipped outside of the room.

When the light subsided, everyone dropped their hands to their sides and Dumbledore said,

"I just love creating unusual passwords. The extra twist of reversing the words is a special favorite of mine."

He had said this while looking directly at Harry. Harry didn't know what to make of it but before he could say anything Dumbledore announced,

"Off to your dormitories."

Both Luna and Harry exited the room without a word. When they exited though they found that they reappeared at the top of the Grand Staircase instead of where the door had been.

"What happened?" asked Luna.

"Don't know," replied Harry.

When they made to turn to return to the room. They found that the entire section including the Room of Requirement had been placed behind a wall-sized mirror.

"Another precaution I expect," stated Harry looking at his reflection.

Luna nodded and without another word. They set off for their separate dormitories.


End file.
